The way it really happened
by Vivid Snare
Summary: An AU, including Bellamione (slowly!) & Drinny pairings and Pureblood Hermione being raised by Bella and Voldemort. Please bare with as I suck at summaries. Obviously some Characters with be OOC. Pairings [D.M&G.W] [B.L&H.G] [H.P&O.C]
1. Prologue

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 ** _Prologue._**

 ** _19 September 1979_**

The date was 19 September 1979 in a remote Manor in Little Hangleton. The married couple had moved in some 10 years ago. Tom and Rebecca were happy. A strained marriage at times but happy. Tom had celebrated his 53rd Birthday with his wife who had just celebrated her 30th some months ago along with closest followers where he announced a prophecy and he was intending to squish it.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

He had relayed to his most trusted followers. After a few hours, they had reduced the possibility down to two babies who were to be destroyed or removed from their Order loving families. Tom took it upon himself to visit the Potters himself as he sent Yaxley and Rowle to the Longbottoms.

"Tom, can you not send someone else? So close to your Son's arrival to this world." His wife begged him.

"Do not worry my dear. I will arrive back before you know it." Tom bent over and kissed his wife's head.

"Lucius." He looked at his follower as he left his room. "I shall be out on business tonight, please see to it that Narcissa sits with Rebecca until I am back, I fear her pain is not false this evening."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius bowed faithfully.

"Good, Make sure they are not disturbed and If when I am gone my Son is born, call for me."

Lucius only bowed again as he left his master's side.

* * *

"Bex, it is Cissa, may I come in?"

"Pleeeaseeee." She gritted out. The shock of relief which flooded her face was easy to see as they petite brunette was folded over the edge of the bed riding through a contraction. "I am so glad to see you." She smiled as her friend came close to help rub her back.

"Shall I run you a bath? I heard it helps?"

"Please." The Witch looked up with pleading eyes.

Narcissa nodded with a smiled and headed next door to the bathroom. "Who is in here?" She practically yelled banging on the door.

"Calm down Cissy, I am entitled to wash the blood and guts from my hair." Bellatrix laughed as she dried the side of her head.

"Not when Bex is in labour now move it." Narcissa growled at her older sister.

Bellatrix's eyes widened with excitement as she merrily skipped into the next room to see Bex gripping tightly to the bedpost.

"Easy there Bex, I am not sure our Lord will see this as a good enough reason for a new bed." She snickered at the older Witch.

"Fuuuuuuck."Bex yelled back.

"Ok, lay down, I shall check how far dilated you are." Bella put on her serious face and magically washed her hands for good measure.

As she did, Bellatrix could see a tuft of brown hair. "When I say push, you push ok?" Bellatrix looked at the empty door "Cissa." She yelled alerting her to the fast progress.

"Ok Rebecca. Push."

As the Witch did the baby was born almost immediately, using their set of lungs rather well. The screaming of the baby alerted Cissa as she walked back into the room, tears in her eyes.

"You have a beautiful baby.. girl." Bellatrix smiled as she wrapped the newborn up and handed her over to her Mother.

"A girl? No, he won't want her." Rebecca looked wide eyes at the two Witches, she could feel her energy depleting quickly.

"Hush now, our Lord will want a Dark Princess just as much as Prince."

"No, you do not understand. He has already spoken of this, he did not want a girl."

Narcissa sat down on the bed next to her and tucked her in. "Our Lord knows as well as I do how he can not choose his Heir's gender. He will be just as happy, I promise this to you."

Bex shut her eyes for a few minutes, Bellatrix took this as the time to check her vitals, they were extremely low for a Witch who had just given birth. Frowning she looked over the bed to her Sister.

"Bellatrix, I can feel I am dying, I need to do this, giving birth to our Daughter clearly was too much, I need your help."

"Bex do not speak like that." She insisted

"Please, you have to do an Unbreakable Vow."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest until one look from her sister told her to do otherwise.

"What would you like for me to do."

The two Witches held hands as customary for such vow.

"I Rebecca Riddle call upon Bellatrix Black to enter a Union with my Daughter Hermione Jean Riddle for her protection and to know love."

Bellatrix was taken aback by such vow. Everyone who she trusted... maybe 6 people or less, knew of her... company interests due to this she was still a single Witch.

"Bex, I am 28 and your Daughter has just entered this world."

"Please Bella, I know you will love her, I feel it already, you may even be soul mates through bonding."

Narcissa stepped forward with her ready to seal the deal, in her right hand her wand and in her left a sleeping content Hermione.

"Do you Bellatrix Black, promise to take care of our new Princess."

"I do."

"And do you Bellatrix Black, promise to enter a union when Hermione is of an age to do so."

"I do."

"And do you Bellatrix Black promise to allow under knowing circumstances allow Hermione to come under danger."

"I do."

"So mote it be." Narcissa finished the spell as Rebecca took her last breath, just as Bellatrix and the rest of the followers felt a numbing uncomfortable feeling run along their mark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **18th June 1984**

"Hermione and Draco if I tell you one more time to leave those Peacocks alone I will tickle you both." Bellatrix shouted across the patio at the two five-year-old as the young children ran away laughing.

Narcissa had fallen pregnant and thankfully after many miscarriages gave birth to Draco the following summer. Both children were brought up together at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix as a known Death Eater could not look after Hermione for her own safety. She also wanted to keep a distance, not to influence the girl too much, be more of a friend than a mother feature.

"They become more of a handful each time we visit." Bellatrix smirked over the side of her cup to her sister. "Has Lucius found word of our Lord?"

"Not yet, he and Dolohov are visiting an Albanian Forrest next week, some locals have mentioned of an Evil spirit."

"Oh, fantastic. Hermione will be pleased."

"Do not get her hopes up yet, she is still young."

"Hmmm, Maybe. We have the Parkinsons brats party this afternoon do we not?"

"Pansy is not a brat, she plays up with her Parents. Draco invited her to the manor last week on her own and she was a cherub."

"Hermione and she do not get along as friendly as her and Draco."

"That is because she thinks Hermione will steal Draco, and we raised Draco to be polite to all females."

"That is ludicrous, they are five years old." Bellatrix cackled at her sister.

"However, I will not allow my Son to marry Pansy, she is a lovely enough girl but her Mother Pandorea is needy, clingy and needs the money and fame, I believe she will try and raise Pansy in the same way."

"Such a shame."

"I have heard, however, that she has invited the youngest Weasley Daughter."

"Whatever for, they do not run in the same circles."

"She invited her and the Lovegood girl, they are both Purebloods, I think she hopes to stamp out their title of blood traitors. I do not think they will attend."

"I think we should go and collect them ourselves." Bellatrix mused.

"Why would we do such a thing?"

"Think as we could make such connections, a Daughter from a family full of Seers and a Daughter after 6 boys, they will both be powerful to our cause."

"I understand this, although I am not so sure you can just enter their home and take them for the sake of a political party." Narcissa laughed.

"Oh, I do not wish to, I intend to go and scare Xenophilius, shall you wait for me?"

"Sister!"

Before Narcissa could intervene Bellatrix had disappeared.

* * *

Skipping to the top of the hill, Bellatrix raised her hand to knock on the door, a little girl with long blonde wavy hair in a blue denim dress answered the door.

"Good afternoon Madam Black, we are ready."

"Ready for what dear?"

"You are here to take me and Ginny to Pansy Parkinson's Birthday party are you not?"

'Wow, it is true.' Bellatrix mused.

"Come along Ginny, we are going to meet new friends."

"What about my Mummy?" The ginger-haired little girl asked standing in a pretty summer dress holding two birthday present bags.

Bella looked at the little girl and felt an instant pull, almost like a connection, they both seemed quite shy but powerful none the less.

"Bellatrix is going to take us to her Sister, there we will floo to the party and I know she will keep us safe, she needs us in the future to help." Luna looked up and reached her hand out.

"Madam Black, where are my manners, I am Luna Lovegood, this here is Ginny Weasley my best friend."

Bellatrix smiled and took both children to Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione, Draco. Come and meet your new friends, this is Luna and Ginny, be nice to them."

"We will Aunt Bella." The two chorused together as they introduced themselves.

Watching them chase the Peacocks Bella smiled to herself.

* * *

"Pandorea, Thank you for your gracious invitation for the children, I am also chaperoning Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, I hope the children will be kind."

"Cissa, Bellatrix pleasure as always. If not they may floo home."

The four children ran into the playroom together to see a shy Pansy sitting alone looking out of the window.

"Pansy?" Draco asked her out of her thoughts.

"Draco, hello! You're my first guests here. I did not believe anyone would arrive." She said with such a huge smile.

"We said we would." Hermione hugged her somewhat friend.

"Thank you for your invitation, I left a present with your Mother, I am Ginny Weasley." Ginny held her hand out to Pansy.

Pansy laughed such a cackle, enough to maybe challenge Bellatrix if she grew her lung capacity. She strode forward and hugged the ginger girl.

"Thank you for coming, even though you do not know me."

"My Mother does not know I am here, Bellatrix came and took us from Luna's house."

"Does your Daddy know you are here Luna?"

"Yes, I told him, I also told him if he wanted to live to let us come. I am fully aware Bellatrix would not have killed him... Today, however, we discussed, Ginny and I and we wanted to come."

"Thank you, do you all want to come see my big present from Mother and Father?"

They all nodded as they followed Pansy outside. As they landed on the patio stood in front of them was a large wooden princess castle.

"Inside is full of climbing apparatus, come see. Father consulted a Muggle construction company for the basic layout then he added some charms and ward to help keep us safe."

"Wow..." They all spoke at once.

* * *

"Is Blaise not coming?"

"His Mother is on Honeymoon number 3 this week."

All eyebrows were raised.

"Theo and Millicent have not apologised to Pansy after the cake incident at Draco's Party."

"The cheek of their parents. His party was over 4 months ago." Narcissa scrunched her nose up.

"Hermione's party is next, maybe they do not warrant an invitation."

"Maybe." Pandorea thought. "Cylis has spoken of travelling with Lucius to find the Dark Lord next week?"

"Has he? Lucius has not spoken of much. He is very focused to have him back."

"What are Hermione's thoughts on such matter?"

"You have to understand she is only Five, I will let her know the minute he wants to visit her. He has vanished since the day she was born, he has yet to know he has a daughter and his wife dead."

The three ladies watched as the children played eagerly in the garden, hoping for a better future soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **1st September 1984**

Hermione knew she was not a Malfoy but a Riddle, all her life the Malfoy family made sure her true heritage but never allowed her to feel less loved... With four months since Pansy's birthday party, she had become closer with the girl since seeing her more vulnerable and not as stone-faced. Sitting through elocution lessons with her Aunt Cissy become more boring. Today, however, was extremely interesting. Today was the day she and Bellatrix would plan how her party should go. In just a matter of several weeks, Hermione will turn 6.

"Hermione, we are done for today, shall we revise your birthday party guest list?" Bellatrix interrupted the lesson with a list and some sample invitations she would then multiply Hermione's choice of an invite.

"Yes, I want my Father here." She said in a matter of fact. Shocking both women in the room.

"What has brought this on dear?" Narcissa asked as she walked forwards to sit next to her and placed a hand on hers.

"I have heard hushed tones about his return. I want him here."

"Darling Hermione, we have only heard rumours, we promise the minute he wants to meet you, we will tell you."

"But I want him here." She yelled, as she did her hair crackled and the mirror above the fireplace flew off the wall smashing the glass. "I... I didn't.."

"It was an accident Hermione, this was your first bit of accidental magic." Bellatrix beamed picking her up and spinning her around.

"I..." She tried to explain it again.

"Hermione it is fine, it is called accidental magic because a child has no control over it, you felt scared and upset so your magic lashed out. However I did not like this mirror anymore so Uncle Lucius.."

"Will yell at me." Hermione interrupted casting her eyes down to her toes.

"Will happily buy me a new one." Narcissa smiled at the younger witch placing several invitations in front of her. "Now then, how about a realistic guest list?"

"Draco, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Bella and Uncle Antonin, if he is in England, obviously, Pansy, Blaise, Luna and Ginevra." Hermione spoke as she wrote on the stationery of her choice.

For nearly 6 years of age, she was extremely clever, she could read most children books and write almost anything in her vocabulary. Her thirst for knowledge had always been evident, Draco had not been far behind her on his own learning, he, however, excelled in potions.

"Oh, I almost forgot Uncle Sev." She grinned cheekily. She knew Severus hated children parties but could not say no to her or Draco's invitations.

"Well done, now the guest list is written, Madam Malkin has sent over these designs for your party dress." Bellatrix placed them in front of her.

"None of them."

"None?" Bella questioned the young girl.

"Not one."

"Shall we go and visit Madam Malkin? She may have more designs in store?" Narcissa asked her. Draco needed new robes for the party anyway.

* * *

Waiting inside the Madam Malkin's dress shop Hermione started tapping her foot feeling rather impatient, why did she have to do all this?

"How may I help you?" The fairly plump old woman stepped out from behind a curtain.

"Hermione Riddle did not like any designs you had sent over for her birthday party." Bellatrix spoke for the trio.

"None?"

"None of them, now do you have pencil and crayons?" Hermione stepped forward to follow the Witch, this was going to be her design and she knew her Aunt Bella would love it.

After three hours of designing and making Hermione stepped from behind the curtain with her dress in a dress bag ready to go home.

"What colour is your dress?" Draco whispered in her ear. His Mother had specifically told him not to wind his friend up.

"Colours? Never you mind, it is my birthday soon and then you can admire my amazing work." She smirked at him.

* * *

Skipping through the manor the next day, Hermione was in a very good mood. She had a dress she had designed for her own party and nearly all her guests had RSVP'd with acceptance. Skipping past the entrance hall she spotted Severus and Antonin.

"Uncles." She greeted with a curtsey.

"Moshchnyy Girl, I would be delighted to attend your 6th birthday." Antonin bowed in reply. [1]

As she passed her Uncle's study she heard hushed tones of several men she had never seen before. Stopping to hear if they were discussing the mirror incident she peered through the crack to listen and watch.

"How are we supposed to reform him?" Lucius growled.

Hermione watches him pour another fire whisky.

"I shall search Hogwarts for an answer." She heard the voice of her Uncle Severus but could not hear him.

"He should not have been able to rebound such a curse." A man in yellow robes spoke with such a harsh tone.

"What happened to the potter boy Severus?" She recognised the voice to be her Uncle Antonin Dolohov. He was a friendly man as long as you stayed on the rights side his temper.

"He lives in Little Whinging with Lily's muggle sister."

"We should take him from them and make him live with us, such a powerful heir living with Muggles." Bellatrix snarled.

'Why was her Aunt Bellatrix in the room with her Uncle Lucius company?' She thought to herself.

"What would our lord think?" Lucius asked in such surprise.

Hermione did not manage to listen to the rest of the conversation as Tink, their house elf took Hermione's hand and dragged her to her room.

"Young Mistress should not earwig on conversations that do not concern her." Tink stood wagging her finger at Hermione which only made her chuckle.

"They speak of my Father Tink."

"Us house elves hear he will be back soon. Riddle Manor has been all lonely, I's make sure it is happy once more." With that Tink apparated away.

 **[1] Google Translates** Moshchnyy/Powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **19th September 1984**

 _"He isss coming little one, be prepared."_ With that Hermione woke with a bolt and screamed until Narcissa ran in.

"Hermione dear what is the matter?" Narcissa pulled her into a hug and checked her vitals.

Nothing was amiss, her temperature was that of a normal range for her age, she did not seem ill, only a clammy feeling around her head and neck.

"Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?"

Hermione only nodded leaning into her Aunty Cissy.

"Mummy? Is Hermione ok?" A sleepy-eyed Draco walked into the room, dragging a green Dragon by its tail.

"She is fine my little Dragon, Hermione just had a bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it Hermione?" Draco asked jumping on her bed to give her a hug.

Hermione moves from Narcissa to hug Draco back.

"I dreamt of a snake." She whispered to him.

"Snakes are not all bad." Draco he tried reassured her.

"This one was really big, bigger than your broom Draco." Hermione cast her eyes down.

Narcissa glowered at her son, he knew he had said something wrong. He sat and thought and almost like a lightbulb had lit up he re-hugged Hermione.

"Ok, some bit snakes are really scary, like Uncle Severus, he can be scary but not always."

Draco always knew how to make her smile. He just knew.

* * *

"You're saying she had a nightmare over a snake?" Bellatrix asked the next morning as she came over to help decorate for Hermione's party this afternoon.

"Yes, however that is all we know, maybe she will confide in Draco." Narcissa wondered aloud.

"Any news on Lucius?" Bellatrix asked. It had been over a fortnight since Lucius, Severus, Cylis Parkinson and Antonin Dolohov had made travels to the mysterious Albanian forest.

"Only that they will be here by lunch, Tink will notify me of their arrival and I have not to tell the children until they have had time to freshen up or seek them themselves."

"One only knows if that is good news or not." Bellatrix frowned over preparing napkins.

"Good Morning Narcissa, Bellatrix." Pandorea said to them as she let herself out of the fireplace.

"Good Morning Madam Black, Madam Malfoy." Pansy Curtsey to the two older Witches.

"Good Morning Pansy, Draco and Hermione are in the Playroom, Tink will take you." Narcissa greeted.

"Tink." She called for the elf.

"Madam called." The elf bowed low.

"Hello Tink, how are the elves in the Kitchen?"

"Splendid, everything is cooking and preparing to schedule."

"Fantastic, please escort Pansy to the play room."

The elf merely nodded as she escorted Pansy from the room.

"Would you like to stay or do you have preparations for Cylis's return?"

"Unfortunately I do have plans that I must adhere to. Goodbye ladies, floo Pansy over when she is becoming a handful."

With that Pandorea left. Bellatrix laughed and smiled at her sister.

"We can keep Pansy then?"

"Keep?"

"Pandorea said 'floo Pansy over when she is becoming a handful.' Pansy is never a handful for us. Pandorea needs a good..."

"Do not finish that sentence dear sister." Narcissa smirked knowing full well Bellatrix's thoughts on the Parkinson parents.

* * *

Narcissa paced the rug in her Husband's study, he was due back any moment now and she was anxious to see him and hear of the travel. Severus was the first to apparate, a birthday present in hand he looked as cheerful as always.

"Cissy, Bella, where are the little...ones." Severus thought his words wisely. Last time he called them heathens or cretins, Bellatrix hexed him before he blinked. No wonder she is the only female Death Eater in the inner circle.

"Playroom."

As Severus opened the door, Ginny and Luna ran past him, shouting their apologies as they entered the party.

Antonin was the next one out, he wore such a huge grin, he loved birthday parties, especially Hermione and Draco's, they were always so very grateful for whatever present he brought over. Having heard the children were already in the playroom, he bowed to the women and practically jumped and skipped from the room, Bellatrix cast a questioning glare but shook her head as the floo roared. Out stepped Lucius holding onto him a younger looking Lord Voldemort, or maybe the woman had just forgotten how young he naturally looked.[1]

"My Lord." They both bowed.

"Rise Ladies, you have done well on instructing my only true followers to my aide."

"My Lo..."

"Lucius has managed to give me the names of the few others who have helped aid your success, do not worry Bellatrix."

"My Lord, I was merely going to suggest you sit whilst we talk about a few matters, however, I am glad Lucius has helped you understand those most loyal to you."

"Matters?"

"It has been exactly 6 years since your departure. Many things have changed My Lord."

"Such as."

Bellatrix did not know how to tell her 'boss' his wife had died, she looked at Lucius for help.

"What Bellatrix is trying to say is your Wife died in childbirth."

Tom Riddle looked shocked and composed himself, not allowing the three in the room to give any ammunition over him later.

 ** _'Nagini, come, what news do you have.'_** He spoke to the snake.

 _ **'Your child and Heir is well.'**_

"Lucius, I wish to see my Heir."

"My Lord, maybe when you have freshened up.."

"Are you trying to say I need a wash, Lucius?" He pulled his wand before he had a chance to curse him Bellatrix interrupted.

"It is your child's birthday today, I am sure my Brother in Law was only meaning for you to look your best My Lord."

"Very Well, Where has my child resided?"

"With us, My Lord, we have a son, Draco, only a matter of months younger." Narcissa spoke facing the brunette man in front of her.

"Very good." With that, he apparated to Riddle Manor.

* * *

Hermione was sat in a chair facing the guest opening presents, her dress she had designed was green with silver peacocks coming up each side of her. Looking at the pile in front of she had yet again been spoilt. Pansy bought her a ginger Kneazle; much to Narcissa and Lucius annoyance, Ginny and Luna had handmade her several dream catchers, hoping to keep the snakes away. Severus had bought her a green cauldron and new potions set filled with basic ingredients for her. Draco had bought her a talk write quill, which wrote what she spoke to it. Narcissa and Lucius had bought her new ball gowns, shoes and accessories whereas Bellatrix bought her general day robes.

"S Dnem Rozhdeniya k vam, nash samyy dragotsennyy Dark Princess." Antonin spoke as he gave Hermione her gift. **[1]**

"Spasibo Dyadya" Hermione smiled as she took the present gently from him. **[2]**

"Ahh, you have been practising." He gave her a genuine smile.

Hermione as always carefully tore the paper and saw her own 'build your own mini magical garden' set., she stared at it with such awe.

"This has come all the way from Russia, I had the instruction manual translated for you."

"Thank you, Uncle Antonin, this is one of the best presents ever."

"There was me thinking I would be the best present." Tom walked from behind the adults whilst taking in the young girl.

"That, that SNAKE...!" Hermione shouted running to her Uncle Severus who she knew to be the biggest snake, or so Draco said.

"Sev, Sev, save me." Hermione shrieked as she jumped up into Severus's arms, shocking everyone, even Severus.

Narcissa looked around and spotted Nagini.

"Hermione, is this the snake from your dream?"

Hermione took one last look and nodded as she snuggled into Severus. Over the years he had learned to accept hugs, especially from Hermione as she gave him a minimum of two at least two every time she saw him.

 ** _"Nagini, go and find a mouse or two, you are scaring her away, for now, keep your distance."_**

The snake merely nodded and slithered away in the other direction.

"Dear child, do you know who I am?" Tom asked the little girl.

"No Sir."

"Such good manners. I am Tom Riddle, I am your.."

"You are my Father. I told Aunt Bella you would come home for my birthday." Hermione beamed with pride as she jumped down and cuddled her Father.

Tom stiffened in her embrace but remembered how much her Mother loved to cuddle. He picked her up and stroked her brown curly hair. Yes, he was glad to be back home.

A/N [1] I know when Voldy comes back, he isn't Human, well this is an AU and I decided he comes back looking much like Scabior but with shorter hair, skinnier slightly and a more pointed face.

 **[1] Google Translates** Happy Birthday to you, our most precious Dark Princess.

 **[2] Google Translates** Thank You Uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.** **I am uploading earlier this week as a treat because I have just been to the HP Studio Tour in London ;] If you can go, do, it is well worth every single penny :]**

 **30th September 1984**

"You wanted to see me, My Lord?" Bellatrix spoke as she entered his dusty study at Riddle Manor, not many had been her in the last or so years.

"Where is Hermione?"

"She is with Draco and Narcissa in the gardens."

"Good, good, you have raised her well."

"Narcissa and Lucius mainly, I am the crazy Aunt." She cackled lightly.

"I had a meeting at Gringotts today. An elf told me you are bound to my Daughter... Explain."

"Your wife begged me to create an unbreakable vow when she was dying. She wanted to know Hermione would be safe until your return, she seemed to know you would not be arriving back that night."

"Clever of her." Tom thought for a bit.

"Tell me of my Daughter Bellatrix."

"She is extremely smart, she loves to read, she understand and obeys rules like no other 6 year old, she has a dark sense of humour and she loves to prank adults."

"She loves to prank?"

"Yes, she turned Lucius's hair pink last week because he dropped one of her favourite books on the floor breaking the binding."

Tom chuckled, it sounded like he missed out on so much. He walked towards the window to see Hermione and Draco run around the patio chasing geese that seemed to have gathered nearby.

"My Lord, will you be taking Hermione with you?"

"No Bellatrix, I will have her still reside with Lucius and Narcissa, she will be safer, however, I will be a frequent visitor. I will not miss any more of her life."

"You will be hunted, My Lord."

"Whom by are you speaking of Bellatrix?"

"Aurors, The Order, Dumbledore, Harry Pott..."

"Is alive? How?"

"The Killing curse you cast at him rebound and made you disappear. His Mother's love somehow cast a shield between the two of you protecting her."

"Where is he now?"

"Living with some filthy Muggles, they use him as a house elf."

Tom scowled slightly then schooled his features, he needed to know if old Dumblydore looked after the boy, maybe he could take him and train him himself.

* * *

"Draco wait." Hermione shouted as she chased after him into the dusty house. "Aunt Bellatrix said to wait outside."

"Well, Mother came in here."

"That is because he asked her to come."

"How? She doesn't bear the mark?" Draco frowned not understanding.

"I believe he was watching us play, come let us leave."

Draco ignored her warning and opened a door to what used to be an old Gallery. Walking through the portraits all seemed to be still, until the last one. There sat a woman who was thin of body and face, her hair was lank and dull which hung gently down her face. Her eyes, slightly steered in opposite directions. [1]

"Who are you. What are you doing in my house?" She yelled.

"We were only passing through." Draco looked at her and held Hermione's hand.

"Get out you filthy Muggles." She demanded as she began banging on the portrait as if she was trying to escape.

"We are no Muggles Madam." Hermione huffed haughtily at the elder Witch in front of her.

"Well then, if you are not a Muggle who are you."

"Why should we tell you, you have been nothing but rude to us since we arrived."

"I am rude as you so poorly put it because I reside here."

"Well, I may also be residing here." Hermione interrupted.

"Impossible, you can only live her if you obtain Riddle blood within your body." The Witch glared down at Hermione.

"Well I do." and with that, she dragged Draco out of the Gallery ignoring the Witch's pleas not to leave.

"What did I say to you two?" Tom shouted bringing them from their thoughts.

"Sorry."

"My Lord, they are only children, I left them outside when you asked to see me, they will have become bored." Narcissa begged she knew Tom had a temper but did not want the children to witness it yet.

Ton just waved her off and picked his Daughter up.

"Next time dear Hermione, do not disobey your Father, do you understand?"

"I do yes, I have only one question."

"You shall ask only one" He rubbed his hands through her silky hair as they sat down at a picnic table on the terrace.

"Who is the Witch in the Gallery."

"Ahh, you met her did you?"

"She was not pleasant."

"She will not be, to her she has awoken to a dark room and no introduction to whom has entered the house."

"You know her?"

"I know of her, I have no memory of her, for she is my Mother. She abandoned me at an Orphanage."

"That was not nice." Hermione stroked his face; _'just like his wife used to do'_ Tom thought.

"No it wasn't but under the circumstances, I would have been no better at home either."

"How come?" Draco asked sitting next to them. "My Lord." He added forgetting whom he was speaking to.

"Just you Draco can call me Tom until you come of age. I will only allow you such privilege because with it come great responsibility. I expect you to take care of Hermione when you both arrive at Hogwarts and until then too."

"Thank you... Tom. I will take my new responsibilities with great pride, care and fulfil them to my very best." Draco bowed to the older Wizard.

Tom patted his shoulder. This little Malfoy seemed to cause him such delight. Waiting until the woman had made them self-scarce and Draco was sitting comfortably with them, then and only then did he tell them both what little he knew of the Gaunt family, his Father, Tom Riddle SNR and how he came to be conceived and left on doorsteps off wool's orphanage.

Narcissa and Bellatrix stood further back watching the so called 'Dark Lord' be so gentle with two young children. It was nice to see him seem so 'normal'. Although, they knew the peace would not last, but for now it did.

A/N [1] I always imagined Merope would look slightly like Actress Ruth Wilson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.** A/N **I am uploading earlier this week as a treat because I have just been to the HP Studio Tour in London ;] If you can go, do, it is well worth every single penny :]**

 **1st October** **1984**

Hermione had, had her first big girl sleepover with Draco at Riddle Manor with Bellatrix in tow. Both children had stayed up later into the evening, begging to hear more stories from Tom, they had been allowed access to his study where he conjured two miniature throne chairs for the pair to sit on, Bellatrix had commanded Winky; Tom's new elf, to make hot chocolate for the children as they asked questions, in turn, to get to know their Dark Lord.

"One last question then Bellatrix will gather you two ready for bed, I will not be here this evening nor first thing in the morning, Bellatrix will be and I believe Antonin will be arriving for your first duelling class. Have you started potions?"

"No My Lord, they have not, they were not to know they would be starting yet as Severus has become quite ill since Hermione's birthday and is at St Mungo's with Dragon Pox."

"It is unusual for an Adult, is it not?" Tom asked, ignoring for now that she had interrupted.

"It is My Lord but not rare."

Tom accepted Bellatrix's answer and made a mental note to have Narcissa visit him and provide an update for Tom.

"Father, why did you kill?"

"Hermione, you must know and understand I am not a kind man, I have killed man and beast for not giving me what I want. I want justice. I told you both the story of my birth, I never knew my Father and my Mother did not want the shame of raising me so I became an outcast living in a Muggle orphanage with no friends. I did not want this for Muggle-born children as much as most Muggle-born families do not want it for their own. I killed those that stood in our way for peace."

"Peace? Isn't that too simple?"

"You would have thought so but no. Now, to bed with you. Hermione, Draco I will be bringing back with a young lad around your age tomorrow. He may not be kind as I will be taking him away from his relatives, he will be less kind when he realises I am the one who killed his parents." Tom swilled the rest of his Firewhiskey down.

"Why?"

"Why? I told you no more questions Young one." He couldn't help but feel warm, she would be just like her Mother, clever and inquisitive.

"Yes, Why did you kill them?" She ignored his warning tone.

Sighing he sat her down, he knew this conversation had to be had with his own Daughter. "There was a prophecy made by a seer, told to an old man who does not agree with my integrating Muggle-borns, he happens to be a Headmaster. The prophecy stated that there was a child born to parents who thrice defied me would be able to destroy me, there was one line of juxtaposition that showed the prophecy was meaningless 'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' as I am sure you aware Hermione that sentence makes the prophecy impossible."

"Of course Father, It's like saying 'I am A, but I am not A'- is this phrase true or false, or neither true nor false? But why did you kill them?"

"There was a second prophecy that only myself and Lily was privy to. It stated that although 'prophecy A' had cast and saved it would only stand true if we do nothing to mend the divide. Dumbledore did not like this and set a trap, he convinced Lily and James that I would kill them as I believed in the prophecy, they went into hiding, their friend Wormtail told me of their location. On the of your birth, I set out to Godric's Hollow to visit them and explain. As soon as I walked into Harry's Nursery where Lily was charming a set of runes that would kill everyone in the house. Everyone died except Harry.

"So you did not kill them?"

"Yes and No. I did because it was my presence that set the charm off, on the other hand, I did not personally perform that charm."

"You are not that mean." Hermione smiled Hugging her Father goodnight.

Tom hugged her back, patting her on the shoulders.

"I am dear one, but I shall never be mean to you, only strict."

"Deal."

* * *

"What story do you two want reading tonight?" Bellatrix looked between the two whilst tucking them both in.

"Babbity Rabbity and the cackling stump." Hermione eagerly handed over her tattered version that was her Mother's.

"Draco, is that acceptable by you?"

Draco only nodded, he had no opinion on the story, he was exhausted and knew he would not last to the end of the first chapter. True to word, he did not keep his eyes open long enough to hear past the first few lines. Hermione looked over and smiled, she had grown with Draco from birth and knew how tired he became.

Meanwhile, Tom walked around his study, hands behind his back, head held low in deep thought. He needed a way to get to the boy. He did not want Dumblydore intervening before he had his say. Yes, he killed his parents but he was not the monster Dumbledore or any of the 'light' side had passed him as. Using a disillusion charm in case the old man was there before apparating to the co-ordinates that Narcissa had given him he looked through the window, he saw Harry straight away, he was a double of his Father with only a hint of his Mother. Tom made a plan how to get the begin with Tom only wanted to help Muggle-borns, he did not believe they were stealing magic, yes he believed they were beneath him but only for the fact they were not brought up around magic. Tom and Abraxus Malfoy had set up an agency, incognito, that helped integrate muggle children into the Wizarding world. It had become a success, their last Witch they had helped was one that was born of the name Lily Evans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **2nd October** **1984**

"Good morning sleepy heads." Bellatrix bounced lightly on Hermione's bed as she threw a decorative pillow at Draco.

"Get up, I have made eggs on pancakes for breakfast."

"You or the elf?" Draco growled playfully throwing the pillow back.

"If you are quite finished Nephew, I made it from scratch so now let's go before it gets too cold." Bellatrix glared at him.

Both children practically dragged their bottoms out of bed. They had stayed up rather late into the night talking or rather making a theory on where Tom had gotten to.

Trudging down the stairs, yawning and rubbing their eyes both children managed to make it the rather large kitchen where Bellatrix had breakfast served and ready.

"Aunt Bella?" Hermione asked over her pancakes.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Where was my Father last night?"

"I have no idea, he did not confide in me what his plans were, however, I do know he will be back after we have gone." She poured them both fresh orange juice and saw the sad look on Hermione's face. "Although I am sure it will not be overly long before you next see him."

"Promise?"

"I promise until then you have Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and myself to help look after you."

"Ok, maybe a trip to Fortescue's may make me feel better." Hermione blinked her eyelids up at Bella.

Bella had to give the girl credit, Merlin loves a trier. Cackling she threw her head back and hugged Hermione around her shoulder.

"We will see, but not because you think you can bribe me, but because I was planning a trip to Gringotts today anyway and if you are good, you may just get an ice cream."

Bellatrix did not want to lie to Hermione but she did, last night Tom had, in fact, told her part of his plan, she did not know where he was going other than he was going to recruit a young child and it was Bellatrix's job to travel to Gringotts and make a separate account from Tom's under the name as 'Tom's Ward.'

"Bella are you ready?" Narcissa called from the floo. "Merlins Beard! Why are you two still in your nightwear?" She looked at the two young children.

"Aunt Bella just made us get up." Draco whined whilst hugging his Mother good morning.

"Well my little Dragon, if you are not ready in five minutes I will not buy you a new pair of flying gloves. Hermione same goes for you, no new book if you are not..." Narcissa did not get a chance to finish her sentence by the time she had got so far Draco and Hermione were stood in front of her, a picture of perfection.

"So that is how we are playing this today," Bellatrix smirked over Hermione's head at Draco, she slowly charmed each curl into a loose braid. "Hermione, you will Floo with me, Draco hold your Mother's hand through the floo or you won't go."

Arriving at The Leaky Cauldron, they brushed off their dirt and Bellatrix handed Hermione's hand to her sister.

"I just need to nip to Gringotts for a meeting with a goblin for your Father, I will meet back up with you real soon, be good for Aunt Cissa ok?" Bellatrix kissed Hermione of her head.

"I will Aunt Bella."

Hermione took her Aunt Cissa's hand no problem, she was extremely lucky to have family who looked after her. Especially as her Father was a very busy man.

"Now, we will visit Flourish and Blotts first because I need some new quills and you two need new reading equipment for school. Then we will visit the Quidditch store and if you are really good we will then take a visit to Fortescue's before floo'ing back to Riddle Manor."

"Will Father be back?"

"I am not sure sweety, maybe."

Hermione accepted that clearly no-one knew any amount of information worth actually knowing. Maybe when he was back she could ask him, if it did not anger him. A trip to the bookstore always cheered her up and she knew her Aunties knew this.

"Ok Hermione, only one book this time." Narcissa told her lightly before they entered the bookstore.

Letting go of her Aunties hand she made her way to the pre-teen section. Running her hands slowly against the spine, she was not looking where she was going and she bumped into Ginny by accident.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"We are school supply shopping for my Brothers Bill, Charlie and it is Percy's first year this year."

"Exciting... I am allowed a new book, maybe this one." She lifted Beauty and the Beast. "I am with Aunt Cissy and Draco who are downstairs."

"Ginny, move away from this Death Eater scum." A boy not much older than Ginny tried dragging her.

"Ron..." Ginny tried to protest.

Hermione had never heard of a 'Death Eater' before although she knew it was an insult. Inhaling all her air in her lungs she screamed as loud as she could until her Aunt came to her aid.

"Hermione dear what is the matter?" Narcissa bent down to her level and shushed her.

"He...He c.. called me a..a Death Eater scum." She got out through sobs.

Before Narcissa could respond. A larger red headed boy grabbed Ron by the scruff of his collar and pulled him back to the young girl.

"Apologise."

"But Bill..."

"NOW." He deeply spoke to him.

"Sorry..." Ron Mumbled.

"Good, go find Mum and Dad whilst I apologise properly."

The larger red head boy knelt down on one knee and kissed Hermione's hand lightly.

"Lady Riddle, please accept this apology by the house of Weasley. I do hope my idiot of a brother did not upset you too much. Again, I apologise."

"Weasley?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy. William or Bill Weasley." He bowed to her and shook Draco's hand. "Young Lord Malfoy."

"It is nice to still see you are still taught the old ways."

"My Grandfather and Grandmother Prewitt made myself and my younger brother Charlie have monthly lessons in ways of the old laws."

"I am sorry to hear of their recent passing."

"As we all are. If I may bid you a good day and again I do hope we did not upset you too much young Lady." Bill nodded to them and walked in the direction his younger brother had earlier.

Hermione shook this incident off and handed her book to Narcissa for her to pay for. The quidditch store visit had gone much smoother and much quicker, Draco had had his eyes on a pair of green gloves for a while.

"Ice cream?" Narcissa asked the pair.

Both children nodded and they both took Narcissa's hand to cross the busy street.

"What flavours would you both like?"

"Mint Choc Chip." They both spoke in unison and laughed.

Narcissa instructed they both sat down whilst she ordered. Within minutes two ice cream sundaes were sat in front of them, Narcissa poured herself a cup of tea and poured one for Bellatrix whom she had seen just leave the bank.

"Were you two spoilt?" Bellatrix spoke making them both jump.

"I was allowed to chose my green gloves." Draco boasted happily.

"Very good Nephew and Hermione?"

Hermione did not speak of her bookstore visit instead she carried on eating her sundae, quickly wiping tears she hoped her Aunties had not seen. Bellatrix frowned as she did see Hermione wipe the tears from her eyes and looked at Narcissa. Her sister looked back and shook her head to inform her they would speak later. It was not a conversation for the ice cream parlour. Bellatrix nodded quickly and finished her cup of tea, only picking Hermione up for a cuddle when she had finished. She walked to the floo point still carrying her and did not speak about the shoulder of her robes quickly becoming wet. Arriving back at Riddle Manor, Hermione jumped down and walked to her favourite place of the manor so far; The Library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **2nd October** **1984**

Bellatrix watched Hermione quickly walk up the stairs, scowling she turned to Narcissa.

"Explain." She growled.

Narcissa expertly raised a hand at her older sister. She was used to her outburst but is does not mean she will accept them.

"Hermione was choosing a book as Draco and I were collecting school supplies. She had a run in with a Weasley boy, more than likely the youngest, he insulted her."

"Insulted her how?"

"He, he called her Death Eater Scum."

Magic seem to automatically crackle from Bellatrix as she clenched her fists and frowned.

"But his brother made him apologise and gave a formal Wizard apology." Draco interrupted quickly hoping to calm her down.

Weirdly it did work. Bellatrix took a deep breath and apparated away. She needed to get away, to breath. She was extremely mad that a boy of that age could identify Hermione and her heritage without asking her name. Casting a 'Disillusionment Charm' and walked towards the wonky shaped house on the hill. Straight away she noticed Ginny playing with two big boys next to a large tree, quite possibly the eldest, she stood and watched them for a while. Ginny was sitting in a tyre that was tied to the tree with rather thick rope. They were close to the house but not too close that if their Mother was to come out she could help if the young one was in danger. Taking off the charm, she stepped closer to the trio playing.

"BELLA!" The little red head girl ran down the hill to her.

Bellatrix lifted her up and spun her around, her pigtails swaying as she did. As she placed Ginny down she faces two wand ends.

"Who are you." One asked.

"Is that any way to treat my friend." Ginny put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

Both of her brothers slowly lowered their wands whilst watching the black haired woman.

"Good. Now then, this is Charles and William Weasley. Boys, this is Bellatrix Black. My friend."

"Ginny..." Charlie questioned. "How have you, I mean, how do you know Miss Black?"

"I have known Bella for a few months now Charlie, She took me to Hermione's Birthday party one time with Luna."

"How is Miss Riddle?" Bill asked.

"She is rather sad, I was hoping Ginny would like to come play?"

"You can't just keep stealing her!" Charlie was serious but could not help keep the laughter in. Surprisingly, he knew she would.

"Charlie." Bill nudged him. "Would you please tell her that I do hope she enjoys her book and I made Ronikins clean the gnomes out." Bill bowed slightly to her.

"Thank you, Lord Weasley." Bellatrix bowed back. She knew that the Weasley family did not follow the traditions of pureblood's, however, she liked these boys and with a little push could be convinced to be.

"You two may accompany her if you wish?"

"Would you mind? We are well aware who you are Madam Black, although she is our sister and we are told to not let her out of our side."

"That is fine, do you apparate?"

Bill nodded as he grabbed his siblings hands.

"Good, here is where you are to apparate to. I will meet you there." Bella smiled to the trio before leaving.

* * *

Bella arrived at a house on the hill near the Weasley house. As she walked to the door she heard Xenophilius shout at Luna. She frowned, he clearly was struggling to be a lone parent. Walking in the house she spotted Luna sat at the table.

"What are you doing here again?" He turned to ask her.

Bellatrix smiled and followed the path she had taken to see who had walked in. He was working with the Quibbler.

"Are you busy?"

"Extremely."

"I will take Luna until tomorrow and we will work out a schedule where she stays with me." Bellatrix did not give him chance to reply as she took Luna and apparated to Riddle Manor where Ginny, Bill and Charlie were all waiting outside.

"Come inside," Bellatrix spoke, as she went to open the door, Bill already had hold of the handle and opened it allowing the ladies in first.

"Such a Gentleman, If I like boys, I would marry you now." Bella winked at him. "Hermione, Draco, we have guests." She called up the stairs.

Ginny and Luna ran up to the stairs, they met Hermione and Draco at the top, cuddles and excited squeals were exchanged.

"Would you two boys like to come and have a cup of tea whilst they play for a little while?" Bellatrix asked as she motioned for the boys to follow her into the parlour where she knew Narcissa was.

As they walked in her sister stifled a laugh. "Bella dear, you can not keep bringing these children from their families."

"I know, that is what I said!" Charlie spoke up.

Bill yet again nudged him. It was clear to the Black sisters who had listened in their lessons with their grandparents.

"My apologies yet again, my brother forgets himself sometimes in a company such as you fine Madams. Allow me to introduce myself formally Lady Malfoy. I am Bill Weasley, eldest of the Weasley children. This here is my ignorant, charming although rather handy with his and brother Charlie Weasley." Bill bowed and Charlie followed.

"None of that now boys, Tea?" Narcissa asked as she poured the hot liquid into four cups.

The four talked for hours, Bill informing them he wanted to be a curse breaker for Gringotts; Narcissa added she could help him gain access to a weekend apprenticeship if he was serious. Bill naturally seemed over excited at such thought. Charlie laughed at his enthusiasm. Narcissa sized the second eldest brother, clearly the more laid-back of the two, possibly the whole family, he seemed protective of what was his; Ginny. He mentioned he wanted to work with Dragons. Bellatrix smiled and sat next to him and informed him she owned a Dragon that was in Gringotts. Before he could argue it was inhumane, she filled him in that the Dragon was blind and he was sentenced to Death as he was deemed no longer useful, so Bellatrix freed him and keeps him in Gringotts for his own protection, his hearing is slightly impaired so if he was to be attacked he may not survive.

After tea, with promises that Ginny could visit soon, Bill apparated them home.

"We have Luna staying the evening, Xenophilius is really struggling, I offered to help him out looking after her."

"She knew naturally, her seer ability is beyond a talent for a child her age."

"Well dear sister, before you head back home, which other room shall we tackle for our Dark Lord?" Bellatrix spoke leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **5th October** **1984**

Tom had watched Harry through the windows of Four Privet drive for a few hours. Bellatrix was correct, most House elves are treated better than this boy. The final straw came to when Harry dropped some bacon on the floor as he was cooking, not only had he burnt his hand in the process, his Uncle hit him so hard Harry lost consciousness.

 _'How dare they treat a Wizarding child like this, How dare Lily's Sister to treat Harry this way as if he is nothing more than a slave, heck his own house elf was treated much better than this.'_ He thought to himself

Tom growled, if his hopes of needing Harry to help destroy Dumbledore's megalomaniac views of what really happened, he would need to take Harry and now. He really wanted to 'Avada' them, however, he was sure that the old coot would be sure to hear about it. He was certain Dumblydore knew of Harry's treatment as for whilst under the charm, Tom was certain he had caught a glimpse of Mrs Figg; a squib whom he had met once on his check ups at the Evans house. He was sure she would be the person checking back at Headquarters.

Stepping into the house uninvited he 'Obliviated' the Dursleys to forget anything about Harry, as he lifted him up and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He was not sure how Harry would react when he heard he killed his parents but that had to be the first thing he told Harry. Tom would not lie to the boy if he was to raise him to be his equal. He also knew that Lucius was out on business and Narcissa would be helping with Hermione and Draco in Diagon Alley. Walking to Draco's room, he took his glasses off and placed the young boy on the bed. Pulling his wand out, Tom checked the boy's vitals. The list was extensive for such a young boy:

A broken Collarbone.

1 broken Femur.

4 broken Ribs.

1 fractured Cheekbone.

2 fresh burns

2 scars still to heal from burns

Extremely Malnourished.

Anaemia.

Vision Impairment.

Organ Damage; thankfully repairable.

Tom sighed, luckily his magic was healing him, slowly and surely but at least he was alive. he rubbed his forehead and fed potions into the boy for a few hours until he woke coughing and spluttering, he tried sitting up to reach for his glasses.

"Whh...Where am I?"

"Hello, Harry." Tom handed him his glasses to put on.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"No Harry, you do not. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired... although I am ok, I can start cooking and cleaning again, no problem at all." He rushed to say whilst trying to get up, hoping his slight backtracking would encourage the man not harm Harry now.

"Harry no. You need rest. You shall not be cooking or cleaning. I have taken you away from those people who you called Aunt and Uncle, they were not very nice nor did I like how they have treated you."

"Why did you take me away, I was not bad was I?"

"No, you are special, you are a Wizard." [1]

"Wow that is cool, so I will be able to do magic tricks?"

"Yes, in time with lessons."

"How do you know I am a Wizard? How do I know you are telling the truth?" Harry questioned him.

"I knew your parents, they were both very skilled at different spells and charms during their school years. I knew both your parents during and after their time at School" Here it comes Tom waited for the screaming or crying to start.

"You are that man." Harry stated with his eyes scrunched in concentration.

"Which man Harry?"

"The man who was there with the green flash."

"Yes I am, do you remember?" Tom knelt down next to Harry.

"Only that you was there when it all happened, you tried to warn them, they did not want to believe you, then came the green flash and I awoke at the Dursleys."

"Yes, unfortunately, a spell was activated that if I was in the house for too long then the killing curse would explode through the house. How I am not sure yet."

"It was not your fault." Harry spoke softly.

"Yes well. Do you want some more sleep or would you like to see your new cousins and friends?"

"Will they be mean to me like how Dudley was?"

"No, definitely not."

Tom stood and instructed Harry to follow him.

"Now the flames will turn green but I assure you, it is not a killing flame."

"Riddle Manor." Tom spoke as he grabbed some floo powder and threw it on the floo.

"My lord, who is this little guest?" Bella bounced over to say hello.

Harry not used to adults or children speaking to him, hid behind Tom.

"Come now Harry, this is your new Aunt Bellatrix and her Sister, your Aunt Narcissa."

"You stole the boy?" Narcissa raised a small questioning eyebrow at her sister. "Now I know where you get these impulses from dear sister."

"What impulses are they Narcissa?" Tom looked at her.

"I only meant that Bellatrix has a habit of stealing the young Weasley girl to come and play, she also is striking a custody agreement with Xenophilius Lovegood, he is struggling with his Daughter Luna and she is staying here tonight."

"Why?" Glared at her.

"Well, you see my lord, Luna, comes from a long line of Seers, if not controlled correctly she will either go 'loopy' like her Mother did or will be classed as an outcast with strange ideas, I intend to help her with Severus's help of course."

"Why Severus?"

"I thought he may be the best to help after all his mind control is fascinating."

"Yes, it is, and the Weasley girl?"

"A daughter after 6 sons, she is extremely powerful, plus she had no one to show her the correct true blood upbringing for a lady, I know their parents are 'blood traitors' My Lord but their children have yet to learn our ways."

"Fine, I will let this slip once, but this once only, next time do not keep such important information from me Bellatrix." He growled at her, making her flinch slightly.

A/N [1] Not sure if Vernon would have told him at 5 there is no such thing as magic yet?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **10th October** **1984**

"Hermione, Father is home, please instruct your friend and Draco to come and see me in the main Dining Room." Tom spoke up the stairs before walking back into the room and take his seat next to the large fireplace.

"Winky." Tom spoke for his elf.

A little elf appeared and bowed lowly. Wearing a pristine white suit carrying the Slytherin crest on the left breast.

"Prepare a tea tray for three adults and four children."

"Tom? What was that?" Harry asked from his seat next to Bellatrix. Bellatrix had taken his arm gently and sat him with her and Narcissa before Tom had the chance to introduce who the boy was.

"That Harry, was a House-elf, I need to purchase one for you and Hermione but for now, you will still mainly reside at Malfoy Manor until I know when it is safe for me to stop hiding, I need my strength back properly first. Then and only then will you and Hermione join me here at Riddle manor."

"I can help clean or cook to earn my keep." Harry offered.

"I also said none of that, you are to become my ward and I only expect age appropriate chores, no cooking or bleaching, that is all Winky's job, your jobs will be noted at a later date." Tom spoke gently but firmly to him.

"FATHER!" Hermione cried as she ran in and hugged him carefully. "I missed you so, where did you go?"

"My dear Hermione, what have I spoken to you about all the questions!" Tom chuckled to her.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled lightly at him.

Tom smiled back, he knew she couldn't help herself, just like her Mother.

"This is Harry Potter, I will rename him Harrison Riddle when I have enough energy to complete a blood and adoption bond." Tom gestured towards Harry

"I like Harrison." Luna dreamily played with a daisy chain that spun around her wrist she had previously made.

"You were right about her Bella." Tom raised an eyebrow her way.

Bellatrix only smiled in recognition.

"I prefer Harrison too." Harry spoke for the first time in front of the trio.

Draco, ever the gentleman walked up to Harry and held his hand out for him to shake.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harrison Riddle." Harry spoke back with a shake of his hand. "Yes, it does have a nice ring to it."

"Why may I ask, If and why you have brought in a male Heir?" Hermione asked, dancing from one foot to another.

"No Hermione, Harrison is not to replace you but to join your side. I aim to be here forever but if for one day I am not, or not able to take affairs into hand it falls down to the two of you and whoever you trust to guide you. Harrison will take over the business of estates and will gain the Slytherin vaults, the Gaunt vaults remaining and the vaults left from his Mother and Father. He also will be Lord Potter-Riddle whereas you will gain the Riddle vaults, your Mother's vaults, the Ravenclaw vaults from your Mother and your own that has a trust fund for when you come of age, you also will be Lady Riddle. Do not ever think I will replace you, my dear, because I simply can not. The two of you will together control my business in an equal share role." For the first time since they met, Tom initiated the hug between himself and Hermione.

"We will do our best Father." Hermione spoke as she walked over to Harrison and hugged him lightly.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked whilst pouring tea for the children under Bellatrix's supervision.

"Erm... My Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Where are they now?"

"At home."

"When will they get here?"

"Never, I hope."

"Never, what an absurd answer, why?"

"Hermione, too many questions." Narcissa was the first to lightly scold her.

"Sorry Harrison." She looked down at her feet itching to know the answers, Draco and Luna too.

"It is ok Hermione. They were not nice people and Tom saved me from them."

This seemed to make an ok answer to Hermione for now. Nodding in understanding she finished pouring four cups of lukewarm tea and handed the cups with a saucer each to the children who had now sat at a miniature tea table. Luna helped plate the biscuits that Tink had very nicely brought from the Kitchens. Harry watched as everyone seemed to be oblivious to the fuzzy feeling he felt in his stomach, the same funny feeling he felt before 'Harry Bashing' would start by Dudley and his friends, the same feeling he would feel before a beating or starved from Uncle Vernon, the very same feeling he felt the night his parents died.

"Where are we staying tonight Hermione?" Draco asked putting his cup gently down onto the table.

"Here I believe." She looked at her Father who seemed to have left the room.

"Not tonight Hermione, some business has come up with your Father, tonight you shall stay at the manor." Narcissa stood quickly, casting a silencing charm on the adjoining room as locked the door.

"Come, children, let us convene this little tea party there." Bellatrix ushered them through the floo.

Harry stood hesitantly, Tom had made him feel so safe and now he wasn't here, was he ever coming back? Would it be his Aunt and Uncle through those doors, trying to take him back to their house again? Feet rooted to the floor his legs felt like lead, his eyes glaring at the door that Narcissa and previously locked. He could see flashes around him but no sounds of anything as he saw men and a few woman enter the room to leave the warded door, a familiar man with a long face and black hair picked him up and took him through the floo to Malfoy Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **11th October 1984**

Harrison stood next to Hermione, Draco and Luna as he stood in awe taking in his surroundings, a silver shine glistened over the entrance way he stood in. A large chandelier seemed the main feature which hung elegantly from the ceiling. He quickly forgot the shouting and bright lights he had caught a glimpse of before Narcissa had instructed the trio into the floo. As they stepped further away from the fireplace, stood waiting to greet them was a lanky man with black thin hair that seems to cling to his face glowered over the boy, Harrison began to step back slightly before thankfully, Hermione came to his rescue.

"Oh Sev, do not frighten Father's new ward, he would not like that." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the man taking the attention from Harrison entirely.

"Hmm, he would not." The man who Hermione had named Sev finally turned away and walked so quick his cloak fluttered behind him.

"Ignore Severus, he is grumpy." Hermione came to put her arm around Harrison and walked away from the fireplace.

"Sev is not grumpy, he just doesn't like Dunderheads." Draco spoke in his Godfather's defence.

"Dunderheads?" Harrison questioned.

"Yes, idiots." Draco nodded as a matter of fact.

"Oh..." Harrison looked down to his toes.

"He doesn't know you yet Harrison, he really doesn't like children. Draco, who will be home?" Luna spoke for the first time in a while.

"I am not too sure, maybe Rabastan will be here."

"Who is Rabastan?" Harry asked hoping he would be nicer than the previous adult.

"Me." A young man, around the age of 28 slid down the large bannister and jumped off two steps in front of the children, placed his hands on his hips and gave them a large grin.***

"Rabastan, Aunt Cissy will have your guts for garters if you carry on sliding down the bannisters." Hermione scolded him.

"You even sound like her, young lady." Rabastan took her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

He then turned to Draco and ruffled his hair, earning himself a Malfoy smirk from the young lord.

"Who are you?" Rabastan finally turned his eyes to Harrison.

"Harrison Riddle sir."

Rabastan stuck his hand out to shake Harrison's hand. Harrison slowly shook the hand and gave a small grin when he realised he was not going to be hurt.

"Rabastan Lestrange." He looked into the younger boy's eyes for a few seconds before shaking out of his thoughts. "So, where is our dear Lord? Has he already set up a meeting for your intended?" Rabastan looked at Harrison with a smile when the floo had gone.

"Bas you idiot, leave them be. Come help." Bellatrix yelled up to him.

Rabastan winked at the four children as he ran down to help the adults as Narcissa swapped with him on the stairs whispering one name that Hermione had made out. She glared at her Aunt and gasped as she saw him being levitated in.

"NOOOO." Hermione shouted as she tried running past Narcissa.

Hermione missed the glares from everyone else around her.

Narcissa had already seen her actions coming and bound the young Witch.

"Sorry dear, your Father will not forgive me if he walks through now and you see him in this state."

Narcissa Levitated her upstairs and into her own personal tea room, she waited for the others to walk into before placing silencing charms, the room was rather girly, full of deep reds with cream outlays and deep purple furniture. Narcissa laid Hermione down on the high-backed recamier and removed the bind.

"But Tonin..." Hermione began

"Antonin will be fine, do not worry, his Russian blood makes him strong." She smiled slightly at the girl in front of her.

"Let us have tea if Harrison is feeling up to it, maybe he will tell you all a bit about himself?" She looked back to the young boy in front of her as she poured five cups of tea.

"He doesn't really want to, he will though because he is polite." Luna dreamily spoke over her rich tea finger.

"Quite..." Narcissa added, she was still new to having a seer around and Luna reminded her so much of her Mother; Pandora, when they both attended Hogwarts, that would be another story for another time.

* * *

Downstairs, a different atmosphere of rushing around and trying to sort out the few Death Eaters wounded before their Lord arrived back and no one wanted to anger him. Many in the room knew of his temper and the majority had been on the wrong end of his wand. All of a sudden, the room filled with quiet, no one dared to move.

"Can someone tell me how Fumbledore and his order of goons managed to enter MY MANOR WITH NO ACCESS TO THE WARDS WHILST MY DAUGHTER WAS INSIDE." He shouted so loud those closest jumped and whimpered away.

"Severus?" Tom looked straight to his spy.

"Yes my lord?"

"What do you know?"

"I arrived at Malfoy Manor seconds before I came to your Manor to inform you that Albus had a curse breaker working on your wards. I was unaware you were in the Manor until I ran into Hermione at the floo. I then left through the floo to help."

"Let me see." He demanded before using Legilimens on him.

"Very well, yes you are correct. The boy was Evans son, he is now Harrison Riddle, my male Heir. Severus you may go, please help Bellatrix and Rabastan with Antonin to a spare room. Lucius, why did you not arrive when I called you?" Tom turned his attention to the Malfoy Lord.

"Please your Lord, I was in the Shower. I came as quick as I could."

"Can anyone vouch for this?"

"Yes my Lord. I can." Rodolphus spoke up stepping forward. "We are staying at the Manor for a few weeks, my Brother and I. I have asked many of times for Lucius to show us the way he hunts and breeds his dogs. He came into my room once I was settled, he apologised profusely for being a terrible host but asked if he could borrow a towel from my closet they provided as his wife had the elves wash all their towels."

"Let me see." He demanded before using Legilimens again to see the information wanted.

"Very well, you to may go." As Lucius and Rodolphus left the room screams could be heard as their Lord used torture as punishment to those who had been no or very little help that evening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **A/N Now the bonds are nearly settled, in a few chapters I will be year skipping until Hogwarts.**

 **11th October 1984**

"Cissa?" Lucius questioned his wife at the state of Hermione and the new guests in the room. His wife has been the obvious person he sought after he was dismissed from their Lord's presence.

"Where shall I start?"

"The beginning will suffice."

"Ok, we arrived at Our Lords manor this morning, to help with the children obviously, Bella has somehow weirdly come up with a co-parenting agreement with Xenophillius Lovegood over his Daughter Luna."

"But.."Lucius tried to interrupt, Narcissa raised her hand to stop him interrupting.

"Bellatrix saw he was struggling and offered for him to have weekends off as we help raise her into a Pureblood Daughter. Yesterday we had Luna and Ginny Weasley over to play, her older brothers William and Charlie are clearly not as light as the rest of family, Our lord will be pleased. Back to today, we were all having tea in the parlour when Our Lord brought Harrison home with him, he is the boy who lived. Our Lord has blood adopted him as Harrison Riddle."

"There is more to this story I wish to hear tonight."

"Of course dear."

"Why is Hermione in bed?"

"She got herself in such a state over Antonin."

"Hmm, I will inform Severus, he may be able to tell me of his recovery." With that, he bowed to the children and his wife. Leaving he took a deep breath and sighed, why was nothing ever simple? He was lucky that he knew Bellatrix took Antonin to the spare room, a floor directly above Hermione's room.

"Severus, may I come in?"

"Obviously, this is your house." He heard the younger man drawl.

"How is he doing?"

"Dolohov will live."

"Are you aware of the Dark Lords new ward?"

"If you are speaking of Harry Potter, yes I am aware."

"What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Whatever my lord wishes of me, I will do my best to assist."

"I am sure you will. When are we to expect Antonin to wake?"

"By this evening at the earliest."

"Thank You, Severus Hermione will be pleased."

* * *

Hermione had dropped back to sleep, as she did, Narcissa instructed for Harry, Draco and Luna to follow her out.

"Hermione is exhausted and is to be left alone..."

"But Mother tomorrow is..."

"I am aware you are looking forward to your Father's birthday my Dragon, Hermione will be awake in an hour and until then, I expect you to occupy yourself somehow whilst I try to find your Father, I have news for him."

Draco sulkily nodded. He waited until his Mother left before he turned to Luna and Harry.

"Father made me a new fort last week if you would like to play?" He looked down at his feet, feeling rather nervous and unsure of how he should react, normally he allowed Hermione to speak for the two of them.

"I would like that Draco." Harry smiled up at the boy.

"I shall watch." Luna stated of a matter of fact.

The three slowly walked outside, the day was warm, with a nip to the air.

"How old are you Harry?"

"I am 5."

"I turn 6 tomorrow. Are you coming to my party?"

"I... I am not sure."

"Well, I hope you are. Perhaps that Tom would allow you to stay tonight." Draco drifted off in thought as they exited through the conservatory.

"Wow...!"

"It is a gift from my parents, a sort of, well done for behaving whilst Tom introduced himself back into our society."

"Back into?" Harry questioned as they climbed the over the bridge.

"Yes, Tom was Missing in action for while, Hermione lived and still lives with us at the Manor. He is back and he growing stronger whilst Hermione is prepared into society by Mother and Aunt Bella." Draco handed him a wooden sword and shield.

"Oh, right. Will I be living at your manor too then?" Harry took them and prepared his stance to fight.

"I am not sure, I am hoping you will, normally son's stay with their Fathers, gain a natural respect for respectable families and their business, how each family heir can be of use in the future. However, your family, your new family that is... is dysfunctional." Draco used his sword in his right hand, as he began battling with his new brother.

"So that means I will be staying with you then?" Harry was confused.

"More than likely, until you are older."

"ATTACK!" Came a voice from behind, as the two boys spun around Rabastan and Lucius had conjured their own wooden swords and began battling the two children.

Making the two boys jump and began giggling as they fought with their elders.

* * *

Little did they know, Voldemort was sat in Hermione's room, he had woken her up to see how she was fairing. Hermione becoming more and more comfortable with her Father, she pulled him up and sat on his knee in the window seat. From there, the two watched down below at the events unfolding.

"Father."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Has 'Tonin awoken yet?"

"No, Severus promises to have him awake before tea."

"Ok."

"What do you think of your new Brother?"

"Harrison? He is nice enough, quiet, a few months younger than I."

"Shall we keep him?"

"I thought that was the idea? Please don't dispose of him."

"I won't I only want you to be happy. All this, everything I do, I do for you and now Harrison."

"We are grateful too."

"I know you are."

"When will I live with you?"

"Do you want to live in Riddle Manor?"

"I don't mind either way."

"I think the best thing in life is routine. For now, you will still live here, with Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, Draco and now Harrison."

"You won't treat him better than me, will you?"

"No, I will not, you are both equal to me." Tom placed a gentle kiss on her temple before looking back outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **11th October 1984**

"Hermione, Hermione." Draco began bouncing on her bed.

"Draco. leave. me. to. sleep." She groaned out.

"Hermione wake up, I have the best news for you."

"Ok, Ok, I am awake, what is it?"

"Mother is having a baby." Draco stopped bouncing to eagerly tell her.

"Is she! That is fantastic Draco." Hermione gave him a hug and jumped from her bed to run to her Aunt Cissy's room.

As she reached the door, she slowed her breathing down, so she would be able to speak clearly. Knocking on the door she waited for clarification she could enter.

"Enter." Came her Uncle's voice.

Opening the door, she saw her Aunt and Uncle sat up in bed, with her Aunt Bella sat next to Aunt Cissy. Hermione slowly walked over and sat next to the bed.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Lucius." Hermione smiles and hands him a handmade gift she had prepared. Somehow, Lucius was very unaware of how she had fashioned a new cane hold for his cane.

"Hermione... this is beautiful, thank you."

Hermione nodded with a smile before turning her attention back to Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy."

"Yes, little dove?"

"Draco tells me you have a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes dear, I do."

"How old is the baby?"

"The baby, she, is 20 weeks."

"Wait, how come we didn't know 19 weeks ago?"

"Because we needed everything to be ok with her."

Hermione thankfully only nodded. "Does Father know?"

"No, not yet, after leaving your room yesterday, he left and is yet to return."

Draco came running in with Luna and Harrison, he had clearly already told them his new sister news. As they came in Lucius groaned playfully and exited the bed to put his dressing gown on.

"Draco, are you excited?" Bella asked over the room.

"Very much so Aunt Bella." Draco grinned over at her.

"Are you four going to help around the Manor? We are going to need some extra special helpers!" Lucius chuckled; clearly in a very good mood. He walked over to the children, as he did he bunched the four children up with a featherweight charm and carried them down for pancakes.

As they entered the Kitchen, Rodolphus and Rabastan had already begun baking the pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Lucius, BIG 30." They spoke in unison to Lucius.

"You will do well to remember no one else needs to know." He scowled at the men in front of him.

"Hey heard about Narcissa."

"Fantastic work their Lucy!"

"Congratulations."

"Bet you're glad you're having a girl."

Both brothers took, in turn, to talk to him over the pan.

"Yes, we are both overwhelmed with the news, Cissa is obviously on bedrest unless we have guests over, like this afternoon for my birthday. Your help will be most welcomed."

"Of course Lucius, your wish is our command." Rabastan gave a flouncy bow, making the children chuckle.

"Draco, seeing as today is your Fathers birthday, you have the first pick of pancakes, here you go, juice?" Rodolphus plated up for the children's plates.

"Fresh please." Draco enjoyed the look of his pancakes.

Rabastan ever the gentlemen, poured Lucius his coffee and handed him the Daily Prophet before sending breakfast up to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

* * *

Narcissa had dressed and Bellatrix had not left her side, the healer had told her bedrest unless necessary, attending your Husband's birthday is, of course, necessary to Narcissa. Bellatrix kept her arm around hers and even followed her as she used the bathroom, everyone close knew how much on eggshells the whole family must be feeling. Narcissa agreed she would go back to bed once the cake was lit, she refused to miss too much with her Husband and only son. She sat and happily watched as Lucius opened all his presents before guests arrived, his main present was, of course, a new briefcase, new robes, a new wand holster for travelling around with, and a new puppy. Lucius bred dogs and this particular Puppy was of the highest spec breed in the country. Draco had his Father promise that the children were not allowed outside, he did not want the other children playing in his fort. Lucius compromised and allowed his fort to be shrunk and put away. Draco was happy with this, certain children his Mother had invited were not invited to play on his fort. A ginger bouncy girl ran over bringing his thoughts from him.

"Draco! Hey, how are you." Ginny hugged him. Lucius had allowed his son to invite a few small guests so he would not be alone.

"Thank you, Ginny, Pansy has just arrived, Luna has already pounced if you wish to say hi." Draco was desperate to tell Ginny and Pansy about his sister but he promised his Father he would not.

Nodding to himself for remembering this promise, he ran after the two girls for them to find Hermione and Harry.

"Pansy, Ginny, this is Harrison Riddle, adopted him and he is now part of our group." Draco introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you both." Harrison bowed to the two girls, making them chuckle.

Draco stood next to his Mother and his Father as Rodolphus brought his cake in as everyone gathered to sing.

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday, Dear Lucius.  
Happy Birthday to You."

Lucius allowed his son to blow his candles out. Draco took a deep breath and blew out the candles as he made a wish, he was sure not to tell anyone of it... Yet.

His only wish was this baby could arrive healthily, he had already been in this situation with his Mother before but unfortunately, she had several stillbirths.

Narcissa gave him a kiss and excused herself, she was feeling very tired. Bellatrix promised Lucius she would keep an eye on her and again not leave her side. If Narcissa had not had problems conceiving in the past before, she would feel very mollycoddled, that as it may, she did have problems carrying to term, a healthy baby. She was just very grateful that so many cared.

 **A/N Exams are looming, I thought you could do with three chapters in one week! I promise to still update but my chapters will spread out until July, I aim for one chapter every two weeks instead of every week. Sorry but revision and Children take all my spare time at the moment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **A/N Exams start this week, eeeek! I am so nervous and excited, I may not have a chance to update for two to three weeks but I promise I will, I am currently writing chapter 20 :).Also,** **I only write for fun so please excuse any errors in my stories. I do not make nor do I intend to make money from my stories, If it bugs you too much don't read :).** **Enjoy :).**

 **24th December 1984**

7 hours and 36 minutes of a painful slow labour and Narcissa finally gave birth to a healthy kicking baby. At 29 weeks gestation, that baby was very lucky to have survived, weighing 2lb 3oz. The Healer and training Mediwitch on hand had worked extremely quickly to ensure the best survival of the newest member of the Malfoy family. The Mediwitch scooped her up and left the room. After a few hours of potions and vital checking, the screaming bundle was finally brought back to Narcissa and Lucius. Lucius quickly left Narcissa's side to gently take the pink bundle from the Mediwitch before walking back to their bed.

"Cissy, look. How beautiful is she?"

"Lucius she is just perfect."

"Did you have a name in mind dear?"

"No, however, seeing as though it is Yule tomorrow, she is now the brightest star in our house and she is our little miracle. How do you feel about Aurora?"

"Aurora? Aurora, just like our own ray of light." Lucius spoke to Aurora before handing her to Narcissa.

"I think we should bring in the four excited children and an excited Aunt who are hovering outside?"

Lucius chuckled and walked today, only opening the door ajar slightly.

"Would you like to meet the new baby?" He stood and saw their all eager faces.

"Is everything ok?" Bellatrix eyed her brother in law carefully with a hand each on Draco and Hermione's shoulders.

"Everything is absolutely fine, come and meet Aurora Malfoy." Lucius opened the door wide, Draco ran in and sat perfectly close next to his Mother. He took her free hand and kissed in gently, thanking her for this marvellous gift, clearly, his candle wish had come true.

"She is tiny." Draco spoke, stroking her tiny foot.

"She is my Dragon, Aurora is small as she was born very early, a whole 11 weeks early, she will be a little princess who needs a handsome Dragon to help look after her."

"Oh, I can be that Dragon Mummy, I promise." Draco beamed up as Narcissa held him close.

"I know you will be a perfect big brother my darling."

Hermione, Luna and Ginny had all decided that Draco had had enough time on their own as they all came cooing over the little bundle, Bellatrix quickly following, making sure all the girls were careful and did not fuss too much.

"Oh Cissy, congratulations, both of you, she is a warm welcome in the dark times over the last few years." Bella spoke staying rather cryptic so Hermione and Ginny would not catch on, Luna, on the other hand, was not only a seer but seemed to have the magical gift of reading auras.

"Have you told Father?" Harrison spoke from near the doorway, he had not moved from Lucius.

"Would you like to come with me to relay the good news?" Lucius put his hand on Harrison's shoulder whom only nodded.

Lucius bowed to his family in the room before walking alongside Harrison to the floo room, both of them walked with their hands behind their backs, as taught in pureblood society.

"Did you not want to meet your new cousin Harrison?" Lucius asked gently, he was not mad at all, not everyone liked babies, heck he was glad he was an only child as he hated babies when he was 5.

"It's not that, she will be powerful you know. She will be more powerful than Bellatrix, maybe almost than Father."

"Why would you say such things?" Lucius stopped abruptly, not wanting to raise his anger, would the boy know what would happen if The Dark Lord felt threatened by his child.

"Simple deduction Uncle Lucius, Father knows it too, do not fret, we do not think she will match Father, we think she will be powerful in academics like Aunt Cissa, we have studied your family history."

Lucius almost felt afraid once he opened the floo room to find Tom already standing in front of them.

"Father, we were just coming to ring you."

"I know Harrison, why don't you tell Bellatrix it is the time she took you all out for Ice cream, before Yule, inform her it is my treat."

Harrison bowed and ran from the room. Lucius looked at Tom.

"M..My Lord?"

"Quit your stumbling Lucius, I come in peace." Tom rolled his eyes, he had only harmed one baby and he had no plans to harm another, once he heard the pop of apparition he walked with Lucius to where Narcissa stirred whilst Aurora laid wide awake in her Moses Basket.

"Harrison spoke of you looking at my family tree with him."

"Yes, did you know your family only stick marriage within the Sacred 28."

"Of course, it is to ensure a pureblood."

"You are aware you are all related within the sacred 28."

"That, that I was, However, I had fallen too deep for Narcissa and I had no mind to cut it off."

"That I am glad, although that is the exact reason why Malfoy's have had only one child in generations." Tom bent down to pick up the tiny bundle from her bed.

"Squibs?"

"Have all born from another woman, not a spouse."

"So your saying I have to allow my children to marry muggle borns?" Lucius almost felt dirty saying that.

"No, definitely not, I am saying Draco must marry outside the sacred 28 to secure an heir, any other pureblood family or a half-blood family would work jut as well."

"The Greengrass family have already approached me with a contract."

"If I were you, I would not. They are within the Sacred 28. You will be thanking me when Draco has many children."

"If your theory is true my lord, how have we managed to conceive Aurora?"

"Every 300 years or so a true match were to be formed, I have no idea why a true match has to be formed but from looking at your history Aurora will be your last child."

"Do you know if having a girl is of importance, the last girl born to the Malfoy family was over a century ago."

"The last legitimate girl born to the Malfoy family was over a century ago, your Father had a squib by muggle woman, one girl. The woman is a millionaire by right and a scientist. What my point is for Lucius that Aurora will be powerful, she will best everyone in her year academically because it is proven that Malfoy woman are very clever, along with the cleverness of her Mother. Both your children are going to be young adults you both can be proud of." Tom never took his eyes from the baby in his arms.

Lucius made a mental note to speak with his wife if his lord was correct the Greengrass family were definitely out of the question. He did not want Draco or Aurora to go through the heartache him and Narcissa had endured. He needed to see who would be loyal or at least neutral to their lord's cause.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **25th December 1984**

Christmas was an excitable affair, Tom had stayed the night so he could see Harrison enjoy his first proper Christmas and of course, enjoy seeing Hermione open her gifts, he had also spoken to Lucius about his idea of finding a new minister, a minister the country could be proud of, a minister like Lucius. Narcissa was healing wonderfully, no one would think to look at her, that less than a day ago she had given birth. Christmas was a holiday that required everyone to dress up, especially Narcissa, stepping down the stairs, wearing a red fitted dress robe, her hair and make-up perfect as she wore such a grin, she found Draco in the Dining Room tucking into Christmas Crumpets made by Rabastan who had come over for Christmas whilst Rodolphus was spending his first Christmas with his new wife, some pureblood witch from out of town. Rodolphus promised to bring her over for the Yule ball the next day. Narcissa saw both men as her her brothers, both men were extremely loyal and had become more than acquaintances to the family, in return Narcissa and Lucius treated them as a family.

"Merry Christmas Bass." Narcissa kissed his cheek gently.

"Merry Christmas, you look ravishing." He bowed lowly.

"Lestrange, if I didn't know which company you liked to keep, I would be worried you would be taking advantage of my beautiful wife." Lucius came in behind her with Aurora in his arms, already dressed for the occasion as he kissed his son and wife. Draco returned the affection with a quick hug before excusing himself to sit in the Living Room. "Are we the only one's up?"

"No, Tom, Hermione, and Harrison have already eaten and are waiting in the Living Room."

"What time are Xeno and Luna arriving?"

"Around 3 and until the new year."

"Talking about inviting, I would hope you would allow me to bring a date to the Yule ball?" Rabastan spoke over the two.

"Is he a pureblood?" Narcissa eyed him.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?" Lucius questioned him.

"His name is William Weasley."

"I approve highly, William although belonging to a Blood Traitor family is a wonderful young man and has several times brought his youngest sibling, Ginny to play with Draco, How long have you courted him?"

"Oh I am glad, he is wonderful, I believe nearly six weeks. He works at Gringotts bank as an apprentice curse breaker, he also has begun working closely with Tom."

"Tom speaks highly of his abilities?" Lucius asked, never actually meeting the eldest of Arthur Weasley's children.

"Tom has offered him extra work once he is qualified."

"Such an offer to receive."

"When is the wedding?" Lucius joked once he saw his son excuse himself.

"I plan to ask him tonight..." Rabastan pulled the ring from his pocket.

"Oh Bas, you have expensive taste." Narcissa walked around to view the signet ring, it was beautiful, very elegant. She handed the piece back to him but not before kissing his cheeks. "You'll allow me to plan such event?"

"Of course, only a small family affair in your rose garden though please Cissa."

"Anything for you, now come dears, I believe the children are eager to present openings."

Narcissa walked into the room wiping happy tears. When Tom threw a questioning look at the trio, Rabastan slyly offered his memories.

Tom nodded, clearly his acceptance. Draco and Harrison had received new brooms with safety clothing and a whole new wardrobe each, Hermione had received new books, a whole new wardrobe too and rare child-friendly potions ingredients as she was already showing such a rare talent at the young age. Aurora although a day old received plenty, Draco had sat down with his Aunt Bella and made her a Dragon Comforter to help her whilst he wasn't there, Aurora took such a shine to it as she had it next to her most of the day. Harrison and Hermione worked together on a family picture in a photo frame that had runes on for love and protection, again helped by Aunt Bella.

By three Xenophillius had arrived looking rather sheepily with an excited Luna, they stepped through the floo and were greeted by Tom, who offered his hand and motioned for Xeno to follow him. Luna had no interest to hear again that Tom was interested in buying the land surrounding their house, although not his house, no Tom didn't want the house, he wanted the land, local land to Xenophillius was the Weasley's he knew although they owned the shack they called a house, the land it rested on was still technically the Lovegoods and for the price Tom was offering, Xenophilous could not say no.

Luna skipped merrily into the Living Room where everyone was situated, she curtsies as entered the room and in turn handed gifts to everyone before sitting down next to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Aurora will not have blond hair."

"You've had a vision?" Lucius put his present down to kneel in front of her.

"Yes, last week, however, I did not want to get your hopes up if you were to lose her, now she is here I can not."

"What colour hair will she have."

"Mousy brown."

"We don't have anyone with mousy brow..."Lucius stopped mid-sentence to look at Narcissa.

"Exactly, you will actually reconcile before New year."

"Luna, are you sure of what you saw?" Lucius asked wearily. "Narcissa had broken bridges with her sister, mainly due to her families influence and both women have stayed too stubborn to do or say anything."

"Yes, you can expect a letter in a brown envelope first, I shall tell you no more, the reunion is a sweet one." Luna nodded to them both before skipping to play with Draco, Harrison and Hermione, all who were playing some card game.

"Great news, Mr Lovegood has allowed me to buy the land surrounding his house, in exchange for a large sum of money, a new property to move to, if he decides Ottery St Catchpole is too... Common, we decided on Rosewood Cottage, here in Wiltshire, Luna will enjoy the wildflowers that tend to grow in the autumn."

"I already do Tom, Thank you." Luna hugged him lightly before sitting back down to her cards.

Lucius stood carefully and looked and Xenophilius. "How often are the visions Luna sees?"

"Often, not many are full visions, like the one you witnessed, a set of words can deploy a picture image in her head, as long as she knows the two connect, she is aware it is a vision."

"She told me of how Aurora will be a mousy brown like her Aunt Andromeda."

"Luna does not know of the Black family tree, even if we had ventured this far in our lessons, I would not have introduced her to blood traitors." Bellatrix stood to join the conversation.

"No Bella dear, we all do what we must to stay in love." Tom glared down at her.

"Which piece of this puzzle am I missing?"

"I think what we are missing is the fact that a 5-year-old girl foretold our reunion with a sister she has never heard of." Narcissa looked at her older sister with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Bellatrix puffed out."

"You do, Bellatrix." Luna called over.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix looked down to her.

"Although he is a Muggle-Born, Andromeda has him trained much better than such, you enjoy his company as an equal because he brings such an interest intellectual dialogue. He never allows conversations to become uncomfortable for long and he is a great dancer. Most importantly he makes your sister happy and he works hard to provide for her and Dora."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **26th December 1984 The Yule Ball.**

"Aunt Cissa, may I please speak with you?" Hermione knocked on her bedroom door.

"Enter." Lucius opened the door to allow her in, knowing the conversation was not for his ears he bowed to the ladies and left.

"What is on your mind dear?" Narcissa held a brush in her hand and motioned for her to sit. "Your ball dress is pretty."

"Thank you, my outfit is a gift from Aunt Bella."

"She will bask in the glory of you wearing such a gown tonight."

"Everyone knows how legendary your ball gowns are Aunt Cissa."

"That they do, now, why are you here?" Narcissa began placing Hermione's hair in a FishTail braid she had seen in a French bridal magazine.

"Why is Uncle Bas going to marry a man?"

"Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"Well, you married Uncle Lucius and Father married Mother, Why doesn't Uncle Bas marry a woman?"

"He does not look at women they way your Uncle Lucius looks at me."

"Not many men do." Hermione chuckled at her own cheek.

"Would you prefer Bas to marry a woman and be forever unhappy."

"Never, although they can not have children, will that make him unhappy."

"They can adopt." Narcissa supplied as she finished the braid and turned Hermione around.

"Like Father did with Harrison?"

"Yes, very much like that."

"What if I don't like boys?" Hermione nervously looked to her toes.

"You will like whoever you like and Hermione dear, no one will think any less of you."

"But Father..."

"Your Father will be happy as long as you are happy, I promise you this."

* * *

Hermione sat on Draco's bed as she watched him help Harrison with his bow tie.

"Did you know Uncle Bas is going to ask William to marry him today?"

"Where did you hear that?" Draco asked over Harrison's shoulder.

"I heard him practising in the mirror."

"That was not nice that you were eavesdropping, although I think they suit very well."

"Will you marry a man Draco?"

"No Hermione, I do believe I am destined to marry a woman."

"How can you tell, you are only 5."

"I.. I don't know, I just can. Does this matter?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

"If his engagement bugs you, speak with him."

"It is not his engagement, it is the fact that I don't know who I am supposed to marry." Hermione threw herself down flat on the bed.

"If you did at 6, I am not sure your Father would not like it." Bellatrix chuckled from the door. "Gentlemen, please leave us."

Bellatrix escorted them to the door and locked it shut, how was she supposed to make Hermione feel better...

"Why do you think at 6 you should have this kind of pressure upon you?"

"What was my Mother like?" Hermione sat upright to look at her Aunt.

This shocked Bellatrix, Hermione had obviously asked other people in passing but she had never spoken to Bellatrix about her best friend.

"How have we moved subject?"

"I am not sure, I miss something I do not have, I never knew her and I know it is silly because I have you and Aunt Cissa, I feel like she should be here."

"That she should but she was very poorly, your Mother was an amazing, compassionate, smart Witch, something I know both me and your Father see in you daily."

"Did you know her well?"

"She was m best friend."

"I thought Aunt Cissa was your best friend?"

"She is, I can have more than one."

"Would she have liked me?"

"Your Mother would have adored you and spoilt you just as much as Aunt Cissa does, now, we can talk more in the morning and I can show you some memories if you wish, for now, we must go down to the ball or Aunt Cissa will be having kittens."

Bellatrix stood and offered her hand to her niece and allowed her to leave the room first.

"Oh and Hermione, You look absolutely amazing in your pretty dress, I knew when I bought it you would wear it tonight."

* * *

"Vot ty gde, Moya dorogaya temnaya printsessa" Hermione heard as she left the room, turning she saw Antonin waiting to greet her.*

"Hello Antonin, I am very glad you are up and about this fine Yule." Hermione curtsies to him.

Antonin Bowed back and offered his arm and his other to Bellatrix who was watching the conversation between the two.

"Bella, any new man in your life?"

"You know there isn't Antonin, stop teasing. How about you? Any woman I should warn off?" Bellatrix chuckled as they reached the bottom step.

"Alas no, there is not."

"Maybe tonight?"

"Maybe, please excuse me whilst I thank the hosts. " Antonin took his arms back and bowed to each of them before leaving.

Bellatrix and Hermione scoped the room together from the punch table, something Bellatrix always told her to do, know where your allies lie and know who they speak with, have your back to as little people as possible and never have your wand out of your sight when you have one. They watched as Lucius, Narcissa and Draco greeted the guests. Aurora was upstairs with a Nanny, at two days old it was too much to be invited to her first ball. Even Narcissa knew that. Rabastan had asked and Willam to marry him and clearly he had accepted as they were currently watching Narcissa gush over the happy pair. Xenophillius stood awkwardly next to Tom as they engaged in some form of conversation. Other guests seem to mingle and as Hermione watched, thankfully no one seemed to be out of place. All the other children were stood in a corner, clearly plotting something, by this point Draco had been excused from greeting as he stood with Harrison in the middle with Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Ginny and Luna surrounding them. Hermione was ready to go see what mischief they plotted before two familiar guests made themselves known to the two witches.

"Bellatrix, please may I have the honour of your first dance?" Willaim Weasley asked her as Rabastan bowed to Hermione and offered his hand.

"Now my darling, what is this I have heard you are already questioning yourself?"

"Well, I did not know it was ok to like the gender as yourself."

"Does that confuse you?"

"Yes and no, It confuses me because I do not know what I like or want."

"Does my engagement to William upset you?"

"No, definitely not, I am happy for you."

"I am very glad Hermione. Are you happy?"

"I am now, what if I am not in the future?"

"Do you think at 6 you should realistically know everything about yourself when you can live to 150?"

"No." She sighed after a moment.

"Do you think in the next 100 years it is ok to change your mind also?"

"Yes."

"Well then, all you need to worry about right now is whether your Uncle Bas is a better dance than Uncle Lucius." Bas winked at her.

This made Hermione chuckle, both of her Uncles were really good dancers. He was right though, at 6 she did not need to know everything about herself, not yet. As she curtsy to her Uncle Rabastan, she watched as her Uncle Rodolphus introduced a pretty witch to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Lucius, Narcissa, please allow me to introduce my wife to you, Rosmerta, these are very dear friends of mine, Lord and Lady Malfoy."*

"Lord and Lady Malfoy." Rosemerta curtsies to them both.

"It is lovely to meet you finally, I only wish that Rodolphus would have invited us to the wedding."

"We wanted a quick affair." Rosemerta pressed her abdomen quickly, but not too quick Narcissa did not raise an eyebrow to her.

"Wonderful, maybe in the near future, you would allow us to arrange a party in your honour?"

"That would be wonderful." Rodolphus thanked them again but not before an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in a brown envelope to Narcissa, just as Luna foretold.

Just as they said their thanks one again an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in a brown envelope to Narcissa, just as Luna foretold.

 **A/N's**

 ***There you are, my darling dark princess.**

 ***I can not find whether Rosmerta was a pureblood, I am having her as a Pureblood in my story :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR. Exams are over! I hope I pass :D Enjoy this extra long chapter :)

 **27th December 1984.**

The manor was quieter than it had become in years Tom and Antonin were away, Rabastan and William had chosen a few days to go away to celebrate their engagement. Rodolphus and Rosemerta had not stayed the night of the Yule Ball. Draco woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, he needed to know what that letter contained. He had gathered the letter was from Luna's vision and from his Mother's sister, other than that, that was the all. Turning over one more time, he grabbed his stuffed Dragon and jumped out of bed, pulled his dressing gown on and headed to the kitchens, hoping to catch an elf for cocoa, it was dark but not too dark. Draco's room happened to the be the last in the corridor of the children's wing, he slowly and quietly tip toed past the other rooms in hope not to wake them. Sighing with relief that he hadn't woken anyone and that his Father had not placed any magical portraits on this particular wing yet, he left the wing and headed to descend the stairs, as he was about to place his left foot on the step below, a light at the end of the corridor caught his eye. Pulling his foot back in he walked to the door and knocked lightly. Any other child would have taken a sneak peak Draco however, was still a gentleman.

"My Dragon, what are you doing up at this time?" Narcissa stood at the door with her night clothes on.

"I could not sleep." He answered looking down at his toes.

Narcissa picked him up, deciding he was not too old for a cuddle with his Mother, she walked over to the desk she had sat at for the last several hours. Draco had a good look around, this room was his Mother's drawing room. A red floral and cream wallpaper donned the room, a dark mahogany matching high backed chairs with a matching high backed sofa surrounding a small coffee table. Narcissa's writing desk was also mahogany and matched the room's decor very well. Above the fireplace sat the first picture the family with Aurora in Narcissa's arms who stood elegantly next to Lucius, both had a hand one of Draco's shoulder each.

"Why could you not sleep, darling?" Narcissa asked after some time.

"I was worried about what your sister wrote in your letter."

"Your Aunt Andromeda?"

"See Mother, I did not even know her name." Draco dramatically exclaimed making his Mother chuckle.

"There is nothing untoward in the letter if you wish to read it?"

"Isn't that breaking your privacy of the letter?"

"Nothing is a secret from you, my little prince." Narcissa reached over and handed him the letter.

Draco could read simple words, not wanting to look silly in front of his Mother, he opened the letter. He was grateful as she began to read along with him.

 _Dear Narcissa,_

 _It has been some time since I have written, I believe the last time I wrote was the day Dora was born.  
_ _Sister, this feud is silly. I do not want to fight with you anymore, The last 12 years have been a struggle not keeping in touch, this year is my Daughter, your Neice's first year at Hogwarts, she was surprisingly sorted into Hufflepuff. Dora is very happy there. I read in the profit regarding the birth of Aurora, such a great blessing. I would like to meet her and Draco if you agree to bury this fight. Our parents are no longer alive Cissy. I believe we should meet. If you are free, I am willing to meet you at your manor at your next convenience. The ball is in your court, as Ted says._

 _Andromeda._

Draco put the letter down, he had no idea who the three people were in the letter and this puzzled him, Draco did not like things that puzzled him. He looked to his Mother for an answer that she didn't seem to have.

"Do you know what we should do Draco?"

Draco thought about it and nodded. Clearly, his Mother was not going to reply, if she was going to, she wouldn't have sat at this desk for so long. Draco leant forwards and grabbed a quill and parchment, scribbling three words, he did not let his Mother see before running to the owlery and sending it off with his Father's eagle.

"Draco, you should not have done that." Narcissa lightly scolded before kneeling next to him, she pulled him to sit on her knees as they watched the rest of the sunrise together.

Before Narcissa knew it, Lucius was behind her with his own dressing gown followed by his new puppy.

"What are you two doing out here at this time?" He knelt next to them.

"Draco couldn't sleep because of the letter that arrived yesterday, he wanted cocoa and found my study light on, Draco came to find me struggling to reply to Andromeda's letter, he replied for me."

"What did he reply with?"

"I am not sure, he ran down to the Owlery before I had a chance to see. I think that was best, I had torn several pieces of parchment up trying to find a suitable reply."

"Come, let us go back to bed for a few more hours." Lucius picked them both up and headed to their bed.

* * *

"Sleepyhead." Lucius whispered to a grumpy Draco.

Draco woke up, as he did he shot bolt right up, not recognising his surroundings straight away.

"It is ok my darling, you are in our bed." Narcissa stroked his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled, leaning into his Father who seemed to be the warmest at the moment.

"You have to wake up Dragon, do you remember what you replied to your Aunt Andromeda?" Lucius moved slightly to see Draco nod his head.

"Well then my Son, she will be arriving within two hours and I am very sure you would like to shower and get ready?" Draco jumped out of bed and ran to his ensuite, making sure he was clean, once he was out of a bath that Narcissa helped him with he chose suitable robes with his Mothers help.

"Now then, you look very handsome, Bella is helping Hermione and your Father is helping Harrison, shall we see if they are ready?"

"Aurora?"

"Your sister looks adorable in everything she wears, all babies do."

"Tom?"

"Tom has agreed Hermione can meet Andromeda, he agreed before the letter arrived. He will not be here today. Tom is in Russia until the new year now."

"Mother, Do you think Hermione misses Tom? He is not here a lot."

Narcissa knew Tom would have taken that question wrong if he had heard it. "Yes darling, I think she does, however, she has always had your Father and I."

Draco nodded knowing what she said was true. He was glad to see everyone waiting on the landing for him, he wanted to meet the woman that eluded him so much. Following his Father but walking alongside both Harrison and Hermione he made his way to the floo point. Always on time, the floo roared green as a lady who looked so much like his Aunt Bella with only light brown hair and maybe softer eyes, she stepped out holding her Husbands hand. Ted stood at around the same height as Lucius, he wore a soft smile and mousy brown hair.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, thank you for your invitation." Ted bowed to the pair.

Narcissa did not take her eyes from Andromeda, nor did Andromeda take her eyes from Narcissa. Draco watched the two in confusion, choosing he was the one to help mend the bridges he stood in front of his Mother and bowed his head.

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy family."

"Young Lord Malfoy, Thank you for your letter this morning, your eagle was most welcome." Ted offered Draco his hand who eagerly shook it.

"This is Harrison and Hermione Riddle." Lucius offered to introduce the children.

Then silence again.

"Shall we have tea?" Lucius tried to prompt a conversation with Narcissa who was still looking at her older sister.

Ted who also tried to help Andromeda spoke for her. "Shall we Dromeda?"

"Dromeda?" Narcissa asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, I was not given permission to call her Andy as that is the nickname given by yourself and Madam Black." Ted replied to her curtly.

Narcissa stepped forwards slightly, not taking her eyes from her sister who shook her head and enveloped her little sister into a hug.

"Children, shall we show your Uncle where we have tea?" Lucius shook Ted's hand welcoming him part of the family.

"What is it that your occupation requires of you, Ted?"

"I can tell you, however, I can not tell you exactly. I was originally unspeakable for the ministry until I disagreed with the minister, I am now a secret bodyguard for the Queen of England."

"Are you really?" Hermione peeked up, forgetting her manners.

"Yes dear I am, although as much as I wish to tell you more, I am bound by oath not to."

"Such an interesting job you have, how does it fair to that of an unspeakable?" Lucius poured tea.

"For a first, Muggles have bigger, stronger, faster weapons than us Wizards, to say they are inferior to us they are stronger than us in so many ways."

"One day you will have to tell me about these weapons. How is Dora fairing at Hogwarts?" Lucius sat down as he watched the children play.

"Dora loves Hogwarts, I fear she may not want to play chess with me when she arrives home."

"You play?"

"I do."

Lucius 'Accio'd' his chess set for them to play.

* * *

"I've missed you, Andy." Narcissa spoke once they separated.

"I have missed you, and Bella."

"So much we have all missed out on."

"Draco wrote to you."

"I gathered, his handwriting is no that I remembered." She chuckled lightly wiping a tear from her sister's face.

"What had he written?"

Andromeda handed her a piece of parchment that read:'Pleese cum tomroe.'

"I am sorry. I should never have listened to Mother and Father."

"Hush, none of that. We are in touch now let's not ever break that."

"Ok, no lets not." Narcissa looked down at their hands that were holding. before Aurora cried bringing them out of them out of their trance like thoughts.

"You know Sirius is in Azkaban, innocent."

"Lucius has tried to release him, the minister will not be swayed."

"Is it not nearly time for the minister to stand down?"

"Yes, Tom is speaking with Lucius about a political career." Before Narcissa could say anymore Aurora cried bringing them out of them out of their trance like thoughts.

"Do you want to meet my Daughter?"

"Yes please." Andromeda beamed.

As the two sisters ascended the stairs, Aurora's cries had stopped, walking into Narcissa and Lucius's room they saw Bella sorting her fussing out.

"Bella, Hello." Andromeda offered first.

"Andromeda." Bella curtly spoke.

"I am sorry."

Bella only nodded, not ready to speak with her sister about their past yet. She stood forward and handed Aurora to Narcissa.

"Tom has asked me to speak with you and Ted about joining us." Bella spoke straight to the point.

"That is funny, so had Dumbledore." Andromeda smiled at her mischievously.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **31st December 1984. New Years Eve; Meeting Sirius.**

"Tom, may I speak with you?" Narcissa knocked on his door.

"You may."

"How was Russia?"

"Tedious at the best but Antonin knows how to provide."

"That he does."

"Something on your mind Narcissa?"

"I would never normally ask a favour from anyone."

"You may, you watch over Hermione and Harrison when I am on business."

"I wouldn't have anyone else watch over them, they are really fantastic children." Narcissa walked more into the room.

"The night you sought out Lily after you disappeared and they passed, Peter Pettigrew spoke of an order you had given to blow the house in Godrics Hallow. Sirius Black ran after him, thinking you had betrayed Lily, he set out to kill both of you. Aurors caught up with him and sent him to Azkaban, claiming he shouted he had killed all three of them. We obviously know this to wrong."

"Did his trial under Veritaserum not show this?" Tom stood to look from the window.

"He never had a trial, I was hoping between you and Lucius you could both have him home, where he belongs."

"Sirius, he is your cousin is he not? Orion and Walburga's son?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Walburga succumbed to the Black madness."

"Yes, I remember the horrid woman, I'll see what I can do."

Narcissa nodded her thanks and left the room.

* * *

Everyone who was everyone had received an invitation to the Malfoy's New Years Eve dinner, the problem was, Lucius wrote the Invitations as this was the one time of the year Lucius hosted. He had taught Harrison and Draco his hosting of the new year decided if someone would stay in his inner circle for the following year. Draco watched as his Father checked the elves were doing their job correctly, Harrison by his side watched just as eagerly. Lucius stopped abruptly in front of Draco and knelt down to him.

"Do you think you could both do a big boy job for me?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. Harrison nodded once.

"In my study is a guest list of those invited, do you think you two big boys could write down on a new piece of parchment the names that glow white?"

Lucius nodded and swiftly turned, following the chef elf yet again. Draco chuckled as he grabbed Harrison's hand as they both ran to Lucius's study. Stopping outside Draco took a deep breath and entered. As the door swung open, they boys spotted the parchment in question straight away. Draco turned to his Grandfather's portrait which hung above the fireplace, the old man was asleep yet again. The two walked past him and shared the chair at the writing desk. The names that glowed white were vast, but so was the ones that glowed red.

 **Lord and Lady Malfoy's New Years Dinner RSVP.**

 **Draco Malfoy attending with Aurora Malfoy.**

 **Harrison Riddle attending with Hermione Riddle.**

These were the first names to glow white, Draco grinned at Harrison before turning back to the rest of the names appearing on the list.

 **Tom Riddle** **attending with Bellatrix Black**

 **Edwards Tonks attending with Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Lord Lestrange** **attending with William Weasley**

 **Lord Lestrange** **attending with Rosmerta Lestrange**

"Draco, how does the parchment know who has RSVP with an acceptance or not?" Harrison looked at him confused.

"Father excels at charms, it uses a charm much like how the Hogwarts register use when a new Witch or Wizard are born."

Harrison nodded, remembering the recent lesson taught by Lucius. Harrison turned back to the parchment as more names appeared.

 **Lord Greengrass** **attending with Lady Greengrass and Miss Greengrass and Miss Greengrass**

 **Lord Parkinson** **attending with Lady Parkinson and Miss Parkinson**

 **Lord Nott** **attending with Master Nott**

 **Severus Snape**

 **Antonin Dolohov**

 **Thorfinn Rowle**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Fenrir GreyBack**

 **Sirius Black.**

"Draco, I thought we had learnt of the Black family, who is Sirius?"

"Please tell me you are joking?" Draco finished writing the names for his Father.

"No, I have never heard the name before."

"Sirius Black is my Mother's cousin, he was named your godfather."

"Oh, ok, how come he hasn't seen me then?"

"He was in Azkaban."

"Was?"

"Well, the list would not say his name if he wasn't home." Draco tried to think of what to tell him.

Harrison thought about what Draco had said, he wanted to speak with Narcissa, he watched Draco head to Lucius to hand over the task they had been set as he sought out Narcissa, knowing his Aunt, she would either be in the Dining Room setting placement cards or table decorations.

"Aunt Cissa."

"Yes, Harrison? Do you have your robes set out ready for tonight?"

"Yes, Draco helped me. Can you tell me about Sirius?"

Narcissa stopped abruptly before taking a seat out and motioned for Harrison to sit with her.

"Where did you hear his name, dear?"

"Uncle Lucius asked Draco and me to check the final names for the dinner tonight, his name appeared at the end."

Narcissa took a deep breath and told him how she had spoken to Andromeda, who had asked for her help within the Ministry, she explained how she had asked Uncle Lucius and his Father for help clearing Sirius, once he was out, Sirius was brought to the manor in secret and was currently sleeping.

"When can I see him?"

"Not yet, he spent five years in a room all by himself, he needs time to adjust."

"Is the party the best thing for him tonight?"

"He wanted to attend, who am I to refuse." Narcissa kissed his nose before setting him down so she could finish her decorations.

That wasn't enough of an explanation for Harrison. Channelling his inner Marauder before knowing what that was. he thought of a way to find someone in a huge manor without knowing where that person was. Yes, Harrison knew who to ask. Sneaking back into Lucius's study, he stood in front of Abraxas Malfoy and bowed lowly to him.

"Lord Malfoy, I come to you with a question I wish you would answer."

"Why would I tell you what you want?"

"I... I am not sure why you would but I hope you would."

"What do you want?" The elder Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I want you to please tell me which room Sirius resides in."

"Don't you think he has been through enough without you bothering him?"

"That is why I want to bother him as you put it."

"His room is on the third floor."

Harrison bowed back to Abraxas before leaving quick enough so no one knew he had entered the study. Harrison had never stepped foot on the third floor, he was not sure what to find, the Children's wing where on the first floor with both Narcissa and Lucius's study rooms, Narcissa and Lucius's room on the second surrounded by guest rooms, but he had never stepped on the third floor. No doors were open, Harrison had no idea what to do next, he did not want to knock on every door and ask if Sirius was there. Sighing he turned to give up.

"What are doing on this floor kid, I was promised peace and quiet." The voice spoke from behind Harrison, making him jump. Slowly he turned around to see a youngish man, around Rabastan and Narcissa's age wearing thick black hair which he wore at shoulder length, a Ramones T-shirt and blue denim jeans.

The voice spoke from behind Harrison, making him jump. Slowly he turned around to see a youngish man, around Rabastan and Narcissa's age wearing thick black hair, a Ramones T-shirt and PJ pants, he didn't look like what Harrison thought a criminal would look like after 5 years, maybe he was another guest.

"I am sorry."

"I asked what you were doing?" The man stepped closer, eyeing him slightly.

"I... I wanted to meet Sirius Black."

"Why would you want to meet the crazy criminal?" The man laughed with an evil sneer.

"He isn't crazy! He is my Padfoot." Harrison shouted before he even knew what he said. Shocking himself he sighed and looked at his toes. "He is my Padfoot."

"Harry?" The man stepped closer.

"Harrison."

"Oh, right, the adoption, how do you remember calling me Padfoot? You were only a baby."

"Your Sirius Black?"

"At your service." He mockingly bowed before offering for Harrison to join him in his room for cocoa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **31st December 1984. New Years Eve; Lucius's Dinner.**

Harrison had spent part of the afternoon getting to know Padfoot before his Father came up to scold him for ignoring his Aunt Cissa's words and sent him back downstairs so he could speak with Sirius in private. Adult's always had boring business meetings so this was one command Harrison was happy to oblige to.

"Thank you for releasing me." Sirius looked up slightly from where he was sitting.

"Call me Tom and you are welcome. Narcissa came to me after speaking with Andromeda regarding your unfair trial."

"Cissa and Dromeda have spoken?" Sirius now stood to pour tea for them both and politely dismissed the elf who had brought the tray.

"Yes, the birth of Aurora Malfoy helped bridge the past, you call her Dromeda too?"

"Yeah, that is what all the 'cut-offs' call her." Sirius raised a cup and eyebrow to him.

"I came to see you today to ask where your alliance lies." Tom nodded his head in thanks.

"My alliance? My alliance lies where my godson does. As long as he is happy then so am I." Sirius sat back in his armchair and offered Tom a seat two. "Has anyone heard from Remus?"

"The wolf? After that night at Godric's Hollow, he drunk himself into a ditch where Fenrir found him, took him back and nursed him with the pack, he has not left since." Tom filled Sirius in before sitting.

"Remus wouldn't..."

"You believe he would argue with his Alpha? Especially when Remus owed him a life debt for helping to heal him? Fenrir wants nothing in return other than for Remus to stick to the pack the night of the full moon."

"Why would Remus do this when Greyback kills."

"Fenrir only kills when he feels threatened. Remus looks a lot better these days, staying away from the pack is torture for a wolf, he was ageing terribly."*

"Does he know I am out?"

"Yes, he and Fenrir are attending tonight's meal."

"He is happy isn't he, Remus?"

"Yes, he seems very happy, more youthful, he has become rather playful also. Antonin and I spent an evening with the pack not so long ago."

"You have my alliance, Tom. I will not be branded though."

"I am not branding anyone in this house."

Sirius bowed his head before watching him leave he called out to him.

"Is Harrison happy?"

Tom turned to look at him and sent him several memories, not something he did regularly. Harrison did indeed seem happy, Tom showed him the state the muggles had left him in, his blood began to boil.

"When I do have a visit with these muggles you are more than welcome to join in with me."

* * *

Bellatrix opened a phial before pouring it into the Pensieve, she turned to Hermione who looked so eager to see what Bellatrix was willing to show her.

"The first memory I am going to show you is my first memory of your Mother in Hogwarts."

Bellatrix poured the liquid into the Pensieve both Witches jumped into the memory where Bellatrix was watching the sorting, Bellatrix was not at the bottom of the table, Hermione presumed this was not her first sorting, to presume so would be right, Bellatrix was a full two years ahead of Rebecca, Bellatrix relaxed watching Narcissa heading over to the Slytherin table after the hat sorted her. The feast quickly finished, as they headed to their dorms, Professor Slughorn asked to see her, Bellatrix only nodded and followed him to his office.

"Miss Black, this here is Miss Morris, she has transferred from Ilvermorny, please make sure she settles well."

"Bellatrix." she stuck her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Bellatrix, I'm Rebecca."

The memory faded as both witches lifted their heads.

"I look so much like her." Hermione looked at her Aunt before throwing herself into her arms.

"You do sweetheart, you do."

"Will you show me more?" Hermione composed herself.

"Not today, I promise to show you a new memory soon, maybe in a few weeks, it takes a while to allow each memory to take form and understand what you have seen, for now, we must think about freshening up for Uncle Lucius's dinner."

"Must we?"

"Yes, we must, none of that cheek, your Father will be there."

This made Hermione smile, she ran from the room and headed to her wardrobe, choosing the red robes he had commissioned from France for her. Running a shower, Hermione informed Tink she needed a towel, a number one rule in the Malfoy house was the children needed to inform an elf or an adult if they were taking a shower or a bath, this was just so if an accident was to happen then at last one person or creature would be aware, although all the en-suites the children had permission to use did have safety and cushioning charms at the ready. Hermione not wanting to take long was quick to leave the shower and put her robes on before heading to Draco's room, who was ready too, for once.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey Harrison, what have you two done today?"

"I helped Father finish the preparations for tonight, you?"

"I was with Aunt Bella who showed me some memories of my Mother. Harrison?"

"I spent the afternoon with my Godfather Sirius."

"Harrison, we were told to leave him alone." Hermione scolded.

"I couldn't help it, I wanted to see him, my brain remembered him, I did not though."

"What do you mean?"

"He made me mad and I called him a pet name, he was given it by my birth Father his name was; Padfoot."

Hermione made a mental note of what Harrison had just told her, she was rather excited to see her Father since he had not visited her since his trip, striding across the room she helped Harrison with his tie as Draco had already mastered his.

"Ready? Bellatrix appeared at the door wearing emerald green robes, her naturally curly hair pinned up and out of her way.

All three children nodded before following her down. Lucius and Narcissa stood at the main floo already greeting guests into the room, everyone donning their best robes. Hermione sat in the corner of the dining room, away from everyone, not showing her back to anyone nor taking her eyes from Pandorea. Pansy's Mother had always seemed fake and Hermione wondered why she was still invited every year. Someone touched her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts scaring her.

"Calm down pup." Came the voice.

"Fen, you can not sneak up on me like that!" Hermione told the Alpha wolf off.

"Sorry young miss, I only wanted to introduce a member of my pack to you."

"Remus Lupin?"

"How did you know my name child?"

"I know everything Mr Lupin."

"Your right Fen, she does not smell afraid at all."

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid?"

"You do know what we are, do you not?" Remus sat next to her smelling her slightly.

"Yes, your both werewolves, that does not scare me, I have known Fen since I was little, you can not attack me without his say so if you were to attack me, Fen knows he would not be leaving here alive, hence the no fear towards you." Hermione shot him a knowing smile.

"Dinner is served." Lucius announced into the room.

Hermione watched as everyone took their places, she was unhappy to find the children were seated at a separate table, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, as well as Theo Nott, were seated with Harry and Draco already, her Father had not told her how beautiful she looked, he had not even looked her way today, she wanted to sit next to him. Pansy and Luna must have sensed her upset, both took an arm each, telling her how pretty she looked and they hoped Tink would bake her famous chocolate fudge frosting for dessert.

* * *

Tom watched as Hermione sulked from the floor to the children's table, he made a mental note to check in with her before she would fall asleep tonight, thankfully he was graciously seated between Bellatrix and Andromeda, the first course arrived, mushrooms on a flatbread toast.

"Bellatrix tells me that Albus has asked you for help within The Order."

"He has." Andromeda shortly supplied.

"May I ask what he asks of you?"

"He wishes my house to be a safe house."

"Your answer?"

"I told him no, my house is not for people walking in and out and I will say the same to you."

"I wish to not ask that of you Mrs Tonks, I only wish for you to inform me of anything he speaks with you."

"You want me as a spy?"

"Yes, to put it subtly."

Andromeda nodded her head, not saying whether she would or not yet, she needed to think on the matter.

The main course consisted of a beef Sunday roast and trimmings. Lucius thanked Tink as he looked down the table, he was sat at the top of the table, naturally with Narcissa on his right, Narcissa had demanded Dora sat next to her, only so she could get to know her Niece after 12 years, naturally her parents sat next to her.. On Lucius's left sat Tom and Bella who were in a deep conversation regarding Hermione and Harrison, Lord and Lady Greengrass sat next to them with Lord and Lady Parkinson opposite. Severus was sat next to Lady Greengrass whilst he was in talks with Antonin Dolohov, Sirius Black spoke with Remus Lupin as Fenrir listened in not supplying anything to the conversation but nor was he swaying Lupin's discussion in any way. Xenophilus sat opposite Sirius with between both Lestrange brothers who both had their partners on their other side.

'A full happy table indeed.' Lucius thought to himself.

Tink had indeed baked her famous chocolate fudge frosting for dessert. Much to Lucius's delight Tink always served him the biggest slice. She had since he was a child. Lucius did think that when Draco was born, his slice would get smaller, no, in fact, Tink's cakes seemed to have only gotten bigger. Lucius watched as the children played around with their cake and ice cream, all apart from Hermione. Hermione was never an unhappy child, apart from today, she looked like she was on the brink of tears. He waited until Tom and Bella come to a stop in their conversation before interrupting.

"Tom, have you spoken to Hermione today?"

"Not as yet Lucius no."

"Bellatrix, do you know why Hermione is crying?" Lucius asked quietly, not too quietly apparently as Narcissa slowly turned her head to see her Niece wiping sly tears away.

She nodded to Tom, informing him she would deal with her. Standing Narcissa excused herself from her conversation with Dora before standing, she made her way to the children's table, apologising for interrupting and held her hand out for Hermione to hold.

"Hermione dear, what is wrong?" Narcissa coaxed from the young witch.

Hermione only looked up at her Aunt without moving.

"Hermione, you either step out with me now or I will have your Father come over here and deal with what is going on, I will not have your attitude today, not when it is so important for your Father."

"Good, maybe he would show he cared. Excuse me." Hermione threw her napkin down before leaving the table to head to her room.

Narcissa turned around to see the other adults in the room looking at her.

"Hermione is tired, she has had a very busy Yule, I will send Tink up later to see how she is feeling, no one is ever too old for a nap." She chuckled trying to turn the mood again.

Tom glared at Narcissa as she sat down, something she had not missed but chose to ignore if Tom would have wanted to deal with it in front of everyone he would.

 _"Tom, the youngling is sad, you know yourself you have not made time for her since Yule, she wanted 5 minutes with you, you have not to be mad at her nor at Madam Black."_ Nagini had found her way in as she hsss'd at Tom.

Tom only nodded, finishing his pudding he excusing himself and heading to Hermione's room. He knew it was his fault she had thrown her tantrum, however, she had to learn that behaviour is definitely not acceptable. Taking his time to approach his Daughter, he remembered her Mother's temper when he had upset her in similar ways. Knocking on the door he did not wait for an answer before walking in to find Hermione sat in her window seat, already dropping off to sleep, whilst cuddling a bear he had bought before she was born.

"Explain your temper." Tom tried to calmly ask as he walked over to her bed.

Hermione did not say anything nor move. She continued to look out of the window.

"Hermione, I will not ask again." Tom sat next to her.

Again Hermione remained tight-lipped and shut her eyes, not willing any more tears to escape. Tom sighed, he strode across the room, picking Hermione up from her seat and laid them both on Hermione's bed, pulling her close for a hug, Hermione was well aware of the little affection and emotion her Father showed anyone, she now chose to bask in the attention he was showing her.

"You are so much like your Mother." Tom whispered into her hair.

"I am?" Hermione sat up a little to look at him.

"Yes, when I had angered her, she would come to our room and curl up, she refused to talk to me at all until I apologised or I hugged her. I promise I will spend a little bit more time with you as long as you promise to apologise to your Aunt in the morning, if you carry on with this attitude, I will tell William and Rabastan you do not want to be a Bridesmaid at their wedding, Rabastan has already asked my permission for you be a Bridesmaid. It is never my intention to ignore you Hermione however, you have to understand I am extremely busy creating a better world for you to live in."

Hermione's eyes widened and nodded in defeat before cuddling back to her Father and fell asleep.

A/N*I read this in several fanfics regarding the state of a wolf who does not have a pack. I am unaware if this is true or not but I think it is awesome!  
ALSO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS 3


	20. Chapter 20

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **1ST January 1985.**

When Hermione woke, the sun was just peeking through her curtains, far too bright for the first day of the year, her Father had not moved a muscle, choosing this time to apologise to her Aunt before formally apologising to her Father, she snuck from his grasp, grabbed her dressing gown and headed to her Aunt and Uncles room. Before knocking, she straightened her night dress and dressing gown, breathing in for the courage she knew she had to explain her actions, however, her Aunt could be pretty scary.

"Come in." Lucius spoke as she had knocked.

Hermione opened the door and stood waiting to be addressed.

"Good Morning Hermione." Narcissa stood, putting her own dressing gown on and motioned for her Niece to follow her for a drink of tea at the table. "To what do I deserve this morning visit?"

"I have come to apologise, I was extremely rude to you yesterday and you definitely did not deserve my behaviour, you have done everything for me. I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at my Father."

"Apology accepted, although, you are aware as to why your Father needs to be away as often as he does?"

"Yes, he needs to secretly build a bigger army."

"Yes and no, he is thriving to make wizarding Britain a better place to live, for everyone. He does not ignore you on purpose."

"I know."

"Do you?" Lucius raised an eyebrow to her before collection a fussy Aurora from her bed.

"Yes, I should be and I am grateful that I have you both and Aunt Bella to guide me, but..."

"We are not your Father?"

"Exactly, Draco and Aurora get to see you every single day, If Mother was alive I would have her too."

"Is that what all this is about Hermione?" Narcissa put the teapot down and placed her hand over the girls.

"Yes... No... I don't know. I feel sad and I want to have a Mother too."

"I know you do darling, Hermione. There is no way to bring her back I hope you know that."

"I do. I wouldn't want to, it would not be safe."

"Good, I am glad you understand this. Are these feelings because of the recent celebrations of our family or because Aunt Bella is beginning to show you her memories?"

"Both, I think. How do I stop it?"

"Stop feeling sad? You never will, but it feels better in time."

Hermione only nodded before finishing her tea as she had yet to speak with her Father. Thanking her Aunt and Uncle for helping her she made the short trip back to her room in no time.

"Father?" She quietly spoke as she sat back in her bed.

"Yes, Hermione?" Tom opened one eye before waking up properly.

"I want to apologise for yesterday."

"Have you apologised to Aunt Cissa?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She thinks I am mad because I miss not having a Mother. I know I have Aunt Bella and Aunt Cissa but I don't have my own Mother."

"I think you would benefit from speaking to Luna."

"How so?"

"Are you not aware her Mother died a few years ago."

Hermione's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Luna's Mother died whilst experimenting with potions one evening."

"That is terrible."

"Luna was around the age of three, she remembers her Mother but very little."

Hermione nodded as she thought on the matter, Luna would be attending lessons again this week with her and Bellatrix, maybe she could ask her how she felt better then. Shaking her head from her thoughts she saw her Father stand and stretch, sadness kicked in again.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I will be back for the evening meal and if you wish I shall tuck you in bed tonight too. Uncle Lucius and I have business with his Ministry role to deal with."

"Will he be Minister?"

"Yes." Tom walked around and kissed his Daughter on her cheek before bidding her a good day.

"Father, is it safe for you to leave the manor and travel around England? What if someone sees you?"

"I have been gone for far too long for anyone to realise who I am, although I do apply a charm, much like a glamour. The charm changes my appearance to those who my magic do not recognise them."

"Won't your magic recognise the bad guys?"

"Which bad guys dear?"

"The one's who broke your wards at Riddle Manor when you had brought Harrison home?" Tom walked around and kissed his Daughter on her cheek before bidding her a good day.

"Don't you worry about a thing, your Uncle's Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus along with all my men know how to protect me when I am in a public place." Tom spoke as he walked around and kissed his Daughter on her cheek before bidding her a good day.

* * *

Tom was beginning to feel frustrated, so frustrated he could have killed the damn minister today. The current minister; Millicent Bagnold* had already spoken to the Council regarding who they should appoint as the new Minister, she was in favour of their opposition Cornelius Fudge. The Council were a group made up before the Wizengamot but stayed as a group to decide on matters higher than the Wizengamot and consisted of 6 highly thought of old pureblood families. Abraxus Malfoy had gained a seat before his passing. Tom looked at the scroll of names which contained members of the council;

Lord Sirius Black - Empty, yet to be taken by Black Heir.

Lady Amelia Fawley

Lord Rodolphus Lestrange - Empty, yet to be taken by Lestrange Heir.

Lady Augusta Longbottom

Lord Draco Malfoy -Passed down by the current Heir, he must take his seat upon his 21st birthday

Lord Perseus Parkinson

Lord Abdu Shacklebolt

Lord Achmed Shafiq

At least with a push, he could sway the decision, he would need to speak with Lucius, Narcissa and Sirius first. Leaving his room he wandered into the Parlour where he knew Lucius and Narcissa were having afternoon tea whilst watching the children in the garden, luckily Sirius was in attendance too.

"The council are in favour of Cornelius to be the new Minister."

"What can we do?" Lucius passed Tom a cup of tea.

"I need Sirius to take his seat on the council and for Narcissa to announce she will be in acting of Draco's, I know at a push as long as we have the majority of the votes we should win, Perseus will vote for you, that I am in no doubt of, Rodolphus needs to take his seat too, Amelia Fawley may favour our side, her Uncle was in school with yourself Lucius; Hector Fawley. Abraxus and I helped Amelia's Father gain his seat as the Minister when I had just left school. What do we think on Augusta Longbottom?"

"She will not vote in our favour, Barty Crouch Jnr sent her Son and Daughter in Law insane to the point they live in the Janus Thickey ward.

"Wait, I have a seat in _THE_ Council?" Sirius asked before nearly choking on his tea, realising what news Tom has filled the group on.

"Yes, were you unaware your Grandfather Arcturus Black named you heir before his passing?"

"No, I was aware of the fact, I knew he had a seat on the Wizengamot however, I was unaware of any seat on The Council."

"You will need to announce your title as Lord Black. The goblins at Gringotts can do so with the correct paperwork." Tom saw the smile creep up on Sirius's face.

"Sirius as an ex-member of The Order, do you think you could put in a good word for Lucius to Augusta, maybe invite her around for tea, I hear Neville, is it? Her Grandson? He will be the exact same as Harrison."

"I shall see what I can do, no promises though, she can be brutal once she has her mind set."

"Narcissa?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"Will you act for Draco as his appointed person until he is of age?."

"If it will continue to help your plans then I will, may I ask why it has skipped a generation and Draco is next in line for the seat?"

"Armand Malfoy was the first Malfoy to gain a seat, he set a group of old Runes to the Malfoy seat which made the availability to only every second generation. He believed that to have a Father and a Son share a role could be dangerous thinking if a Father and a Grandson share the seat then the age gap is sufficient enough to change the course of Wizarding Britain in which it needs to turn." Lucius supplied for his wife.

"Great, I believe an afternoon in Diagon Alley is to be had tomorrow." Tom stood dismissing all conversations and made his way to his Daughter.

"Hermione, would you like Father to buy you more books on our visit to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Don't encourage her." Sirius chuckled.

Hermione scowled at Sirius, much to everyone's amusement she looked just like her Mother.

"That would please me very much, thank you, Father." Hermione swung her arms around his shoulders before he picked her up and held her tightly.

"You ignore anyone that makes fun of you Hermione, Knowledge is power. Do not ever forget so."

*Information from HPWIKI. Millicent Bagnold was the MoM from 1980-1990 before Cornelius Fudge.

The Fawley Family are Trueblood Hufflepuffs, very little is said other than they were part of the sacred 28.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **2nd January 1985 - Diagon Alley.**

 **A/N To the rude guest reviewer, yes Bellatrix is older than Hermione, however, I felt for this story she would be younger so I imagine her in her 30's or so when Hermione turns 17, Witches live into their 100's so this would not be strange at all... Don't Like Don't Read :D**

"Hermione Riddle if you are not downstairs in one minute you will not be allowed more than one book." Narcissa shouted up for the second time that morning. Whilst trying to rock a very grouchy Aurora.

"Cissa, calm down, a Lady must never leave the house looking anything other than perfect." Bella joked as she walked down the stairs holding Hermione's hand.

"Yes well, a Lady must also know when not to keep her Uncle waiting." Rabastan jumped out with his arms wide for the little one to run into.

"Uncle Bas, when did you come back?" Hermione eagerly ran for a hug.

"A few days ago, William and I are taking you shopping whilst your Father is in Gringotts."

"Why?" Hermione was not that naive she did not know when an anterior motive was set.

"Well Hermione, I... We would be honoured if you would be our flower girl?"

"Do you mean it?" Hermione's face spread into a huge grin.

"Yes, we mean it." William came from behind Narcissa to see her.

"I would be the honoured one." She enveloped them both in an embrace.

"You took so long looking perfect you missed us asking your Father, he is already in Diagon Alley and he promised to see you later." Narcissa took her hand and led her to the floo.

"I took so long that he can't see me in my pretty gown?"

"Yes you did, he decided to floo to Diagon Alley early with Uncle Rodolphus, Uncle Lucius, Draco, Harry and Sirius."

"Oh..." Hermione cast her eyes down trying not to cry.

William picked her up and squeezed her gently with promises of an ice cream and if he could, he would collect Ginny for a few hours to play. This cheered Hermione up immensely. Yes, she had Luna to play with but she did miss not seeing Ginny and Pansy as much. She was hoping she could convince her Aunt for a mini tea party soon.

Once in Diagon Alley Bellatrix said her goodbyes before heading to meet the gentlemen in Gringotts. Narcissa allowed them to follow her to Madam Malkins.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" At the till counter stood a plump short woman, with grey hair, granny like spectacles light pink dress robes who was smiling very nicely at the small group.**

"Hello, dear Madam Malkin." Narcissa stood forward to shake her hand.

"Madam Malfoy, how are you?" The older witch stepped around from the till to shake her hand.

"I am very well thank you, we have come in today as a dear friend of mine is set to marry his fiance, they both need suits and Hermione Riddle here is the bridesmaid."

"Riddle as in...?"

"Yes, She is his Daughter."

"Oh, wonderful." Madam Malkin clapped her hands together before summoning a magical tape measure and a quill and pad that would write down exact measurements.

"Who would like to go first?"

William, never shying away from leading others, stood forward and allowed the witch to whizz around him whilst movings his limbs in every direction they could possibly turn to.

"Have we thought of a colour scheme?" Madam Malkin looked to a very quiet Rabastan.

"We have yet to discuss such scheme, although I was thinking along the lines of Teal and Peach."

"Are we planning on spring nuptials?" Narcissa asked whilst taking Rabastan's coat off ready for his measurements.

"I was hoping so." Rabastan turned to his Fiance for reassurance.

William stepped down from the podium, took Rabastan's hand in his whilst smiling into his eyes.

"I would marry your tomorrow." He then raised his hand to his lips gently.

Rabastan and Hermione's measurements were over and done with in no time Madam Malkin had promised she would send drawings of what she envisioned for the wedding before the end of the day to Malfoy Manor. Hermione wanted to see her dress now although she did understand the importance of waiting for such quality.

"I do believe, I promised you an Ice Cream whilst your Aunt finishes up at Gringotts with your Uncle." William picked her up to help her through the busy street of Diagon Alley.

"You did, Father also promised me a new book."

"Did he? I am sure that you shall receive a new book, your Father stays true to his word."

"He does." Hermione grinned up at him.

"What flavour ice cream would you like?" Rabastan asked whilst stroking her hair.

"May I please have hazelnut chocolate?"

"Yes, you m..."

"William Weasley, what are you doing?" Came a shriek from behind them.

The trio turned to see a rather red-faced embarrassed looking Molly Weasley glaring at them with her wand out facing them.

"Mrs Weasley; Molly, it is in your best interest to not cause a scene." A gentle but stern voice came from the crowd.

Stepping forward stood Lady Augusta Longbottom.

"We do not want any trouble, Mrs Weasley." Rabastan spoke quietly.

"You do not want any trouble, explain yourself, William." The plump woman almost exploded.

"Bas and I are engaged to be married Mother."

"Like hell you are." Before he could say another word Molly sent a curse their way.

Rabastan wordless pulled a shield up before throwing himself in front of his Fiance and Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley we are not seeking to upset you, please stop and place your wand away." Rabastan tried gently again, fully aware of the ever growing crowd that seemed to be gathering.

This only made Molly angrier, before she could say anything else Hermione shrieked so loud she could have been heard on the other side of Scotland.

"You will stop this, you mean Lady. My friend Ginny is nothing like you, which I am glad of, she is not mean and she does not shriek." Hermione spoke in a harsh tone.

"How do you know my Ginevra?" Molly walked closer eying her. "Y..you...You're the Riddle girl!" She gasped before stepping back and walking rather quickly away.

"You handled that very well Gentlemen, please I apologise for not sending this sooner, I have some what... been engaged up until not, please accept my deepest apologies and I hope this is not too late." She pulled a very small piece of card out, pressed the tip of her wand to it and passed it to Rabastan. "I along with Neville look forward to seeing you two share your special day." With that, the old woman was gone.

Rabastan opened the card that the Longbottom Matriarch had recently put in his hand, inside had two little words 'We Accept.' Rabastan grinned a very happy grin and could not wait to tell everyone the good news, hopefully by the election in a weeks time the family could have pulled together enough supporters to help Lucius gain the title as Minister.

"Hermione, I am sorry my Mother was not nice to you today, may we continue to buy our ice cream?"

Hermione only nodded before placing her head on his chest, she would like one trip to Diagon Alley that did not leave her feeling so sad. William was thinking the exact same thing.

A/N * We don't see Madam Malkin and the description of her isn't very good, I used Harry Potter Wikipedia and there was a drawn picture of her, she looked slightly like the fairy godmother from Shrek!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **2nd January 1985.**

William Weasley watched Hermione Riddle thoroughly enjoy her ice cream showing no emotion of the event that had just expired.

"What do we tell Tom, Bas? Every time Hermione meets any member of my family other than Ginny, it causes a scene and her distress."

"We shall tell them the truth. It will reinforce your loyalty that you were seen in public as my Fiance and clearly protecting Hermione. Tom will be unhappy with your Mother though impressed with you."

"How can you look at a dire situation and turn it to your benefit?" William picked Rabastan hand up and kissed his knuckles.

"He can because it was taught to him from a young age. Aunt Bella is teaching myself, Luna and Ginny the exact same." Hermione looked up after finishing her ice cream. "May we now have tea?"

"You would like tea?"

"Yes please."

"Tea it is then." William stood and made his way to the counter to order for her.

"You have to be the one to tell Father you know." Hermione shot him a knowing look.

"You are far too wise for your own good. Yes, I know I have to tell your Father." Rabastan sighed whilst moving his hair back.

"Everything went smoothly with the Goblins and pray do tell me what exactly?" A voice came from behind the pair.

Both Hermione and Rabastan turned around to see Tom, Lucius (who was elegantly holding a sleepy Aurora) Sirius, Draco and Harry seated next to them with Bellatrix and Narcissa at the counter ordering tea.

"We had a run in with Mrs Weasley, nothing that I could not control. William handled the situation very well, he protected Hermione as his Mother attempted to send curses at us."

"We will speak later." Tom glowered before putting a smile on his face for Hermione.

"I bought you a book. I promised you one from Flourish and Blotts, however, this one is much more important." Tom informed her as he sat down with her.

"What is it, Father?"

"This book contains all our family history and magical secrets."

"Wow..." Hermione looked with awe at old tome in front of her, gently stroking the cover, before she had a chance to open the book Tom sent it back to the manor.

"You have plenty of time to look when we are at home. Now we must have tea." Tom smiled whilst pouring her a cup.

"I thought only male heirs received family grimoire?" Hermione asked remembering the cover of the book she had once had in front of her.

"Normally yes, however, you are my child also, I have already promised you that I will not treat Harrison any different to you and that I will never retreat back on this promise." Tom kissed her head lightly as he placed her cup in front of her.

"Tom, I will come by in a few hours to speak with you, William and I still have shopping to do, we bid you a good day." Rabastan and William both nodded their heads before leaving the tea room.

* * *

Once back home Bellatrix had already 'Accio' crafting equipment for a messy afternoon, Bella's favourite kind of play!

"Lucius, Narcissa, may we speak in the study?" Tom asked before heading there himself.

Narcissa looked to check that Bella would be able to manage the children who were now drawing pictures at the table, with one nod from her sister, she followed her Husband to his Study.

"Lucius, you remember when I spoke to you of your pure blood lineage?"

"Yes, I remember you told me of how we should marry Draco to a half-blood or Muggle-born, therefore we are awaiting marriage contracts once he is at Hogwarts."

"Yes, very good, I want to speak of Aurora." Tom handed Narcissa his terms of the Marriage Contract.

"You want her betrothed to Harrison?" Lucius guessed.

"Yes."

They both nodded whilst opening the scroll.

"Tom, am I speaking to you or am I speaking to my Lord?" Narcissa hesitantly asked.

"To me as Tom, this is a personal matter and I will not be overly offended if you say no."

Lucius moved to sit next to his wife as they read;

 ** _'I Tom Marvolo Riddle, hereby offer a betrothal contract on behalf of my Son and Heir; Harrison Riddle to Lord Lucius Malfoy on behalf of Aurora Malfoy._**

 ** _Harrison will have until his 16th birthday to decide if he would like to pursue a courtship with Aurora and 18 to act on said courtship._**

 ** _Aurora will have until her 16th birthday to decide if she would like to accept a courtship with Harrison._**

 ** _Neither party can apply for a Divorce._**

 ** _Neither party will commit adultery, this will be set in the_** _**runes.**_

 ** _Harrison will produce a family heirloom ring to Aurora if she accepts the courtship._**

 ** _Harrison will have an engagement ring made for Aurora, alongside wedding bands._**

 ** _I, Tom will pay for the honeymoon; 4 weeks of their choosing._**

 ** _You, Lucius and Narcissa, will pay for the wedding._**

 ** _I, Tom will gift the newly married couple a house, manor, castle once the couple_ _are_ _married. IF n_ _one are_ _suitable, I will give them the money for a house, manor or castle.'_**

"Tom, we are not refusing, you are paying too much for this contract, allow us to offer more."

"No." Tom refused to elaborate.

"Why, may I ask?"

"You may, this is the contract Bellatrix signed to accept Hermione if Hermione will accept her also. I promised that I would not treat them differently and I will not."

"Thank you for this honour, I Lord Lucius Malfoy agree on behalf of myself and my wife." Lucius signed, creating a copy and handed the original back to Tom.

"I believe the two will make a fantastic couple."

"We do also." Narcissa nodded before excusing herself, she would speak with Bellatrix whilst Lucius and Tom shared a customary Fire Whiskey, as she left the men to celebrate, she heard Lucius ask if Tom had plans to inform Harrison of his betrothal, not wanting to eavesdrop she elegantly rushed back down their marble stairs.

"So, what did our Lord want?"Bella almost bounced at her Sister.

"We signed a betrothal contract for A and H." Narcissa whispered very quietly, smirking before seeing which Dragon Draco had drawn.

* * *

After Tea, William, Rabastan, Ginny and Luna had all floo'd in, Ginny and Luna were staying the evening, William had managed to persuade Molly that he and Ginny were at his flat with no visitors. Hermione wasted no time in asking Luna how she felt without a Mother whilst a lot of other people had one. Luna had fairly replied that she and her Father get by just fine, as much as she missed her mother, everything happened for a reason. Hermione just nodded, not really feeling much sense had come from the conversation, nevertheless, she still liked Luna.

Rabastan had left William downstairs before he sought out Tom's study, as he walked into the naturally dark room, he spotted Tom pouring two tumblers of FireWhiskey.

"Good Evening Rabastan."

"Good Evening Tom."

"How can I help you?"

"William and I, we were wondering if by any chance you could ordain our ceremony? I have read we do not need the Minister to read our bands with us as long as a minister representative from the marriage department is available."

"Such an honour, yes, I think I would quite like that, thank you. Do you have any official in mind?"

"Well, actually, Lucius should hear in the next few weeks whether he is Minister or not, therefore we will ask him when he is elected, if not we shall ask for an unspeakable."

"I think that would be a fantastic idea Rabastan. How goes William's curse training in Gringotts?"

"He is bound by oath to not speak of much but he is thoroughly enjoying the hard work at hand. He says that Ragnok likes him."

"He is good with the work?"

"I would say so yes."

"What happened in Diagon Alley this morning?"

"Mrs Weasley confronted William and tried throwing a curse my way to which I obviously blocked. she took one look at Hermione and ran. I believe she realised whom she was."

"I hope she doesn't become a problem or we will have to dispose of her!" Tom spoke pouring himself another FireWhiskey.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.  
**

 **A/N. Hey guys, I have changed my name from Huffpride to Vivid Snare to match all my fandom pages. I admin as Vivid Snare on the following FB pages; go check them out :)**

 **thewhompingwillowhitsback.**

 **HarryPotterTheBoyWhoLivedSinceC1981**

 **VividSnare ~ Here is where I am hopefully going to start posting teasers to my stories.**

* * *

 **5th February.**

The council along with the Wizengamot's input took far too long to decide upon the next role as minister, Lucius was unsure if this showed in his favour or not. Lucius had received an owl from an unspeakable informing him that a decision had been made and he would receive an official scroll at 11 am on the dot if he was chosen to be Minister. Sirius and Rodolphus were under oath not to inform anyone of their decision even if they wanted to. Narcissa was not invited to the voting as her Husband was in running for the title. Thus leaving one vote in his favour.

10:56 AM.

Lucius began pacing, rocking a sleepy Aurora in her pram, who had stayed up late into the night with teething pain.

'Why did time slow down when waiting for something?' He wondered to himself.

10:57 AM.

Tom, Sirius, Draco and Harrison joined his side awaiting the news.

10:58 AM.

Narcissa who held Hermione's hand and wore a strong smile of support for her Husband joined the men in the Living Room.

10:59 AM.

A clock chimed early in the house, making Lucius dash around to check the clock on the fireplace.

"Tink."

"Yes, Master?" The elf bowed to her master.

"Find the clock which chimed early and please. Fix. It." He stressed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, master." The elf bowed lowly.

11:00 AM

A golden bright scroll floo straight from the floo connection and landed on the table.

Lucius smirked and clapped his hand on Tom's shoulder before picking his son up and spinning him around in happiness.

"Congratulations Father, I knew they would vote for you." Draco beamed down at his Father.

"Thank you, my Dragon!" Lucius planted a kiss on his son's cheek before putting him down.

Once he had, Narcissa enveloped him into an embrace telling him all the affirmations a good wife should in a moment such as this. Lucius grinned down at her before briefly kissing her lips. Tom, Sirius, Harrison and Draco shook his hand as congratulations following gentlemanly manners. Hermione gave him a quick hug in congratulations.

Lucius waited until the colour of the scroll began to dull some more before opening the official documents.

 _Dear Lord L.A .Malfoy,_

 _First of all, allow us to offer our congratulations upon_

 _your new position as the Minister of Magic._

 _Attached to this scroll are the following;_

 _Official documents for you to sign accepting the role as Minister,_

 _Emergency portkey to the M.o.M,_

 _Portkey to your new office,_

 _Activation words for both Portkeys,_

 _M.O.M Gringotts vault key; to be used on M.O.M business only._

 _We look forward to seeing all your endeavours and plans for the upcoming four years._

 _Yours very truly,_

Lord Black, Lady Fawley, Lord Lestrange, Lady Longbotom, Lord Parkinson, Lord Shacklebolt and Lord Shafiq.

Lucius had read the scroll aloud to the room.

"May I see the documents?" Tom asked stepping forward.

Lucius handed the documents that were sent for him to sign, they were basic disclosure forms, nothing none of them hadn't seen before, only with the Ministry position written on.

"I can gather it would have become rather difficult for yourself and Rodolphus not to mention anything to Lucius, Sirius?"

"Yes it was Tom, However, we were under a magical oath, it was easier than expected."

"When will you meet with The Council and the Wizengamot?" Narcissa asked stepping away from the children.

"This says that Millicent Bagnold will not step down until March 1st, I meet with The Council and the Wizengamot on the same day as I will take my position as Minister on March 2nd."

"What about the Muggle Prime Minister and the Queen?"

"It does not state."

"Usually you meet within the week of the previous Ministers step down." Tom informed.

"Will Fudge try and run against you next election?"

"He can try, however, he will not win. I plan to be in my position for the next foreseeable future elections." Lucius smirked before signing all documents and sending them back in the scroll through the floo to the M.o.M.

"How about a small family get together tonight dear?"

"As long as you are well enough, my dear." These words were not misread by the group.

"Silly you, of course, I feel fine." Narcissa grinned before picking up a sleeping Aurora to put in her cot and beckoning for Hermione to follow and help make pretty stationary while the men celebrated with ONE Firewhiskey.

* * *

"Now then, when we have a small family get together who do we normally invite?" Narcissa asked Hermione before putting pen to paper.

"My Father, Antonin and Severus, William and Bas, Andromeda and Ted, Dora is at School, will she come?, Rosmerta and Rodolphus, Fenrir and Remus. Xenophilius and Luna, Oh and Charlie Weasley." Hermione smirked at the last name, she had heard a private conversation that was not meant for her ears.

"We do have a big family, 22 people to cater for, I need all your help. I will charm these quills to use my handwriting if you could please write the invitations for me?" Narcissa gave the girls stationary each before heading out to find Tink and speak of the other preparations when Tom of all people stopped her.

"Am I too forward to offer my congratulations to both you and Lucius?"

"We are uncertain as yet, I am rather nervous to speak to a Mediwitch."

"Why?"

"I am not sure, we have suffered through two miscarriages so far..."

"You also have two happy, healthy children."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct."

"Speak with Andromeda tonight, I presume you are inviting her?"

Narcissa only nodded before bidding Tom a good afternoon as so she could carry on with the evening's preparations.

* * *

Waiting by the Fireplace, Narcissa had instructed for Andromeda to come early. As a trusted healer who helped many, and who happened to be her own flesh and blood, Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief when she walked through the flames.

"Hello Cissa, where shall we.."

"In here, follow me." Narcissa rushed her sister with her.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I... I think I may be pregnant!" Narcissa gave a soft nervous chuckle out.

"Does Lucius know?"

"No, not officially although I think he has guessed as much, I have kept my distance."

Andromeda nodded in understanding as she helped Narcissa lay down on the bed.

"Is he happy? Especially as we all know why we are Celebrating."

"He hasn't said anything otherwise, he seemed very happy when the scroll flew through my fireplace."

"Ok, let's have a look."

Andromeda waved her wand whilst she spoke a few incantation Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief when a faint heartbeat made its way booming through the room.

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy, baby number 3 is around 3-4 weeks gestation." Andromeda beamed down at her sister.

"You will help me won't you?"

"You do not need any help from me, you managed the first two babies, however, if you wish for me to attend I will not leave your side when needed. Does Bella know?"

"Yes, I told her this morning, she has been gone all day on business for Tom."

"You did not want her here?"

"Her, you... She still needs time."

"I hope so, Nymphadora has asked questions about Bellatrix and I have no response."

"Is she at school this evening?"

"Yes, Severus said he would try and sneak her out if she wanted to come, I sent her appropriate attire to be on the safe side."

* * *

Narcissa felt as if she was walking amongst clouds as she had her arm snaked around her Husband greeting the few guests they had invited. Remus and Fenrir were the last through, the full moon was not so long ago and both were still recovering. Severus had managed to speak to Dora who decided she would attend and speak with Bellatrix. Tink and Narcissa had put together a lovely buffet with such short notice.

"Close friends and family, we are celebrating tonight as of March 2nd I will take over as Minister of Magic, I could not have done this without you, the support of my family and very close friends."

Rounds of applause filled the room, Fenrir let out a full wolf whistle.

"Thank you, Thank you, I appreciate all your help, tonight would not have been possible without all of your help, again thank you. Please enjoy yourself, be merry, my wonderful wife has settled enough guest rooms for all to stay in this evening if you choose to." Lucius raised his Firewhiskey to the crowd before the musical instruments were charmed to play by themselves.

"Excuse me, Miss Black, may I speak with you?"

Bellatrix turned around to Nymphadora wishing to speak with her from her provisional view she was aware of Ted's burning eyes into the pair, who happened to be deep in conversation with Charles Weasley. The last thing she needed today after being undercover Polyjuiced as Tank Nott all day, she forgot how hard NEWT lessons were!

"If you must."

"I completely understand why you and my Mum do not get along, and I understand, she abandoned her sisters for the love of a non-pureblood, however, you abandoned me too, both you and Aunt Cissa did, I had Mum and Dad growing up, that was it. You both knew of my existence and did not think to help rectify it." She ground out without letting her emotions take the better of her abilities.

"And?" Bellatrix sighed at the young witch knowing where this was going.

"I want to be in your life and you in mine, I want to help Tom and Uncle Lucius with his endeavours, so does Mum and Dad and you know it!"

Ok, Bellatrix admitted, this was not what she was expecting, she was expecting a young shy Witch begging for her Aunt to reconcile with her Mother.

"I will try, once you have finished your exams, make an appointment with Tom and your Uncle Lucius." Bella winked at her, smirked at Ted and walked to see the children to bed.

The guests stayed late until the night, once the children and Narcissa were in bed, Lucius brought another crate of Firewhiskey and bid everyone good night, he and his wife needed to have a good long conversation together.

Charlie made his way over to Dora, hoping she had time to calm down from their heated discussion early that week. Hermione couldn't hear as they were all ushered to bed. Much to her disapointment, she needed to know if Charlie had recieved permission to court her yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **5th June 1985 - Draco's Birthday celebrations**

Everyone who came within ten metres of Draco for the last few weeks knew that this morning would mark his 6th Birthday, he had become rather infuriating with the happiness he was showing, a typical giddy 6 year old. Lucius had now been minister for a few months, so far so good, no major incidents to contend with, only a troll revolt, a vamipire threatening to wipe out the entire country and after a month's battle recieving confirmation to create the dragon reserve. He felt extremely lucky to be able to manage to have a few days off for his sons birthday. He wanted to spend as much time with Draco before yet another baby Malfoy was screaming their lungs, which would echo the manners walls. Yes, Narcissa's pregnancy had grown beautifully without any complications, September 21st Andromeda gathered Narcissa would give birth judging on her past records.

"Hermione, Harrison, wake up, I am 6 today!" Draco had gone bounding into each of their rooms and back out again, Bellatrix in tow, the two marching like soldiers, both grinning like Cheshire cats.

Hermione did not mind Draco waking her up, although she knew Harrison would have hexed him if he had his own wand. Chuckling at the thought she met Draco coming out of his parent's room, she gave him a quick hug and wished him Happy Birthday.

"Thank you, today is just us, tomorrow is my party. Mother has never thrown my party on my Birthday because today is about family time." Draco told Harrison with a grin.

The trio walked downstairs into the parlour where Lucius had just finished putting his Birthday banner up.

"Happy Birthday my little big Dragon." Lucius picked him up and spun him in a hug.

"Thank you, Father." Draco grinned back up at Lucius with such admiration in his eyes.

"How about breakfast?" Lucius put Draco down and led them to the Dining room for breakfast where Sirius and Narcissa were already seated.

"Only just got in Sirius?" Lucius frowned at him.

"I attended Fenrir's pack's full moon last night..." Sirius shot Lucius a glare before turning to Harry and Hermione.

"Morning Pup and Princess Pup." He gave them both a big hug before ruffling Draco's hair Happy Birthday.

The trio mumbled a morning back, Hermione and Harrison turned to leave, Draco stayed to speak to his Mother.

"Oh!" Lucius spoke once little ears were not in as close distance.

"Yes, It was nice to see Remus again, however, I am exhausted, he is definitely much happier now he is staying with the pack, he promised he and Fenrir were coming to the wedding. He is much happier, younger like, the pack are vicious and full of energy almost battery like. I am staying up until around dinner, then I will take a short nap before tea."

"Good idea." Narcissa patted his hand before catching Draco.

"Happy Birthday my sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it before sneaking a cuddle in too.

Sirius chuckled at the young Malfoy but then a quick wave of jealousy swept over him, clearly, his emotions betrayed him as Narcissa had seen the look.

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked him when the children had left the room.

"Nothing, I was only admiring your relationship with Draco, you both have done a fantastic job of raising them."

"Well, someone has to, Tom is on a mission to make England great again, I for one wanted Draco to grow up knowing love and now Aurora too, alongside Hermione and Harrison must too."

"Yes well, we always want better, don't we? Harrison is not my own although I am as close to him in blood as Tom is." Sirius spoke quietly, not resentful, more hopeful to not mess up his future with his Godson, it was not a secret to any of the adults in the house that Sirius had performed blood magic on Harry with James and Lily when he was newborn to ensure a better future.

After breakfast, everyone including Tom had convened into the Parlour to watch Draco all his gifts.

Tom had gifted him a picture with some form of contraption on which confused Draco immensely.

"It is a swing set, this is a huge outdoor activity toy." Harry said in awe to him.

"Thank you so very much, Tom, is it here?" Draco asked looking at the door.

"Yes, it is outside, you may play on it later, your Father and I have it shrunk until after your party."

Draco nodded in understanding and turned back to his gifts.

His Parents had bought him a whole new complete wardrobe with shoes and ties.

Aurora had gifted him a dragon; although she had it and at nearly 6 months she was sat on Narcissa's knee chewing its tail, Draco did not mind really, he would take it from her whilst she was sleeping and put it in his room. He had already gifted her a Dragon, she did not need two!

Sirius had bought him a bicycle; he had actually bought Hermione and Harrison one each too, seeing as though he had not been around for any of their Birthdays!

Bellatrix had sulked and stomped in a paddy until Lucius agreed that 6 was not too young for a Hatch a Dragon, this year's 'it' toy. Bellatrix in typical Bella form knew she would win and already had the broom hidden in her room from Christmas!

Hermione and Harrison had gifted him new books and drawing equipment.

Severus had sent ahead his gift beforehand as he was working; he gifted Draco a starter potions kit and extra child-friendly potions with ingredients and recipes. In hopes when the trio started Hogwarts, they wouldn't be complete dunderheads like he was teaching now.

Draco thanked every profusely, he was very happy with all his gifts. Looking at his bike, he raced Hermione and Harrison to get ready! The Morning was spent with Sirius and Lucius outside teaching them to cycle, Tom and Bellatrix sat on the sidelines watching on. Bellatrix had been trusted with Aurora whilst Narcissa baked Draco's cake; something that had become a tradition. Draco had become the first to master how to actually cycle, the bikes did not come with stabilisers, with a lot of patience, encouragement and safety charms, so did Hermione and Harrison, much to Sirius delight as Narcissa came out to announce Dinner was ready.

On the table was a light buffet of fruit, cheeses, jams, crackers and juices. Aurora had screamed and carried on until Draco had sat with her, she could be so demanding! Watching her big brother eat his food somehow came across she could throw hers on the floor. Narcissa tutted and mumbled how she was over tired and she should sleep.

Draco chuckled watching his Mother lightly scold a 6-month-old, he knew she could not tell a baby off. In 6 months Draco quickly learnt that under a certain age, babies were given a lot of leniency on their behaviour. If Draco decided to throw his food on the floor; actually it was not worth thinking about.

"Mother, who is coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Gregory, Vincent, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Astoria, Tonks." Lucius supplied seeing his wife was preoccupied with their Daughter.

"Which adults have you invited Father?"

"Just the usual few Draco, Antonin, Severus, Rodolphus, Rosemerta, Rabastan and William."

"Their wedding is next Month."

"Close, it is the month after. In August, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes, I do believe I am."

The rest of the day was spent outside yet again on the bikes, all three children had grown a liking to them. Harrison fell off the most, Sirius and Lucius could not decide if that was because he was naturally accident prone or whether he was too busy watching the flying snitches on his helmet! Tom and Bellatrix had stayed inside due to business with a Death Eater in Bulgaria. Narcissa had also decided to stay in was best for herself and Aurora, the baby was exhausted and enjoyed way too much torn up wrapping paper.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **5th June 1985 - Draco's Birthday celebrations bedtime; I keep wanting to add cute paragraphs with Tom and Hermione, this just turned into a chapter. I believe in my story he has a small need to prove himself, this will dwindle as she gets older I am sure. He will not 'pussyfoot' around any intolerance, misbehaviour or rudeness from any of the children and he will punish them accordingly. Also be mindful that this is obviously an AU :)**

The hot weather had brought some icy cold rain which in turn created thunderstorms, something Hermione did not like! Waiting for the noise to decrease, Hermione exited her room rather quickly to her Father's study in hopes he would be there.

Father?" Hermione knocked on her Father's study door.

"Enter."

Hermione slowly opened the door to Tom's study.

"Little princess, why are you awake?" Antonin's voice broke Hermione from looking at her Father's worried look, he looked very busy.

"I apologise, Father, I was unaware you had company."

"Do not apologise MOY MALEN'KIY DOROGOY." Antonin walked around the furniture and knelt on his knee in front of her.

"Antonin." Hermione curtsy to the elder wizard in front of her.

"Pochemu Ty s posteli dorogaya?" Antonin picked her up and walked back to the chair he had previously vacated sitting down with her on his knee.

"Shtorm ispugal menya."

"Very good, you are improving your Russian, why does it upset you so?"

"I do not like all the loud bangs."

"Shall I read to you?"

Hermione swivelled around on his knee see face her Father who had spoken to her, his desk was now clear of all paperwork.

"Yes please, Father."

Tom 'Accio'd' a book and beckoned for Hermione to join him whilst dismissing Antonin also.

"Antonin and yourself get along very well."

"I don't want to marry him."

"I was not going to suggest such an act. Why would you?" Tom opened the book but did not read straight away.

"Well, Draco and Harrison were speaking of the two Witches they are betrothed to recently."

"I will have you know that neither of them know who their betrothal contracts have been agreed upon, I can assure you I only mentioned that as the future Dark Lady, Antonin is a fantastic friend and Aly to keep. Now, which story shall we read?" Tom handed her the book to look at.

"This one." She said pointing to the story 'Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump'

Easing into the comfy chair in his study, Tom pulled Hermione to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Hermione." Opening the book, Tom turned to the page, cleared his throat and began reading.

Hermione enjoyed listening to her Father read, she snuggled deeper into my chest, staring at the page full of words intently,

"A long time ago, in a land far away, there was a kingdom ruled by a foolish King who decided that he should be the only one to have magical powers. He formed an army, which he called the Brigade of Witch-Hunters, and armed them with black hounds." Tom began.

"Father, why did the King do that? Why was he foolish?" Hermione asked, interrupting him.

"Well Hermione, he wanted to be powerful and he was scared that someone would overrule him, so he wanted to have all of those people captured."

"So, kind of like you?" She said with a smile. Tom grinned down at her.

"Yes, now let me finish." He said.

She nodded her head and I continued.

"At the same time, he wanted an Instructor in Magic, so he made calls for a wizard or witch from one of the nearby villages to teach him. Of course, nobody dared to volunteer, except for a cunning charlatan who had no magical powers. He convinced the foolish King that he would be able to teach him by performing a few simple tricks. He was then appointed as the Grand Sorcerer in Chief, the King's Private Magic Master."

"That man is cool Father." Hermione said.

"How so?" Tom frowned at her asking her.

"Well, he outsmarted the King and made him believe he was a Wizard." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Kind of like how you were able to trick all your under men that work for you."

Tom paused for a second. _'How did she know all of this!? I don't like her knowing of my more deranged past.'_ Tom thought distracting himself from the task at hand.

"Father?" She asked. "The story!" She giggled.

"Oh, right." Clearing his throat again, Tom began again.

"Once in position, the charlatan told the King that he needed money so that he could purchase a magic wand, precious rubies for casting charms and silver chalices for storing potions. This was another trick; the charlatan only wanted the treasures for himself. He stored them in his house and returned to the palace, unaware that he was being watched. Babbitty, the King's washerwoman, saw the charlatan snapping two twigs from one of the King's trees and disappearing into the palace. The charlatan gave one of the twigs to the King, assuring him that it was a powerful wand. A wand, however, that would only work when the King was worthy of its powers. Each morning the King and the Charlatan practised in the grounds, shouting nonsense whilst waving around their wands. One morning Babbitty was watching their foolishness from the window of her little cottage. She laughed so loud that the King could hear her, which made him very upset and instantly stop his chanting. He was fed up of practising and wanted results. The King decided that the next day he would invite all the court to watch him performing magic with the help of his teacher. The charlatan tried to back off by saying that he had to go out of town but the King threatened to send the Brigade of Witch-Hunters after him. The King went back to his palace leaving the charlatan alone and afraid, knowing that the King would not be able to perform magic and he could not help him."

Tom looked down to see a finally sleeping Hermione again.

 **A/N As always, I do not speak Russian and so I rely on Google Translations!**

 **MOY MALEN'KIY DOROGOY - My little dear.**

 **Pochemu Ty s posteli dorogaya? - Why are you out of your bed sweetheart.**

 **Shtorm ispugal menya - The storm frightened me**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR. I passed my exams enough to enrol on the next rather expensive college course!**

 **Also to the Guest reviewer Goose, no my name is not Rebecca it was not a self-insert XD**

 **6th June 1985 - The Party.**

The morning of Draco's Party had arrived, the whole house was like a mad house, all the adults except Tom were preparing for the gathering, which cheekily meant he had been instructed with all four children; yes that included the baby! Not wanting to fail, or give himself a headache, he had instructed the older children to decorate banners for the party, Ginny and Luna had floo'd through at some point early morning to 'help'. He had sat them all at the long table in the dining room, leaving plenty of space and time for Tom to deal with Aurora, surely how hard was it to entertain such a small human? Very, apparently! She definitely had the Black temper showing through. Well, that was until Sirius walked past with some form of biscuit which seemed to have instantly silenced the young child! Tom would be asking Sirius about that later.

"Baaahh." Aurora seemingly thanked Sirius.

"How is she doing Tom?" Lucius walked past as he was tying balloons at the ends.

"She is fine, Sirius gave her a biscuit and she stopped her consistent whining."

Lucius stopped to eye the baby who was happily munching away at the food in her hand Aurora had begun a few days ago babbling a few odd sounds she thought as words. She was thoroughly enjoying the crushed up biscuit in her hands, Lucius sniffed it, it smelt ok. He saw Sirius heading back towards him, streamers in his hands when Lucius grabbed his arm and took him to one side.

"What did you feed my Daughter Black?"

"Calm down Lucy, I gave her a rich tea finger, she loves them."

"How would you know what she loves?"

"Whenever she cries, I give her one. Hence why I am her favourite person." He shrugged at the men and winked at the baby.

Lucius was gobsmacked, Narcissa was rather strict on the foods the children could eat, but yet Sirius seemed to be giving his Daughter food secretly more often than not.

"Where are they?"

"You are not having them, it is my ticket to being cool with these youngsters." Sirius frowned in defiance.

"No, I only want to try one."

"You want to try a Muggle biscuit?"

"Food is food." Now it was Lucius's turn to shrug.

Sirius opened his jacket pocket and offered a biscuit each to the gentlemen. Both men agreed they were rather tasty, quickly eating them before anyone saw and got them in trouble.

"Seeing as though you seem to make her happy, you can have her for an hour please Sirius? I did not finish my business from yesterday with Bellatrix." Tom almost pleaded, such of an act would normally be beneath him, however, Tom was busy and he needed to make 'friends' before making enemies.

"Sure, Cissy kicked me out of the kitchen anyway, do you need help with your foreign problem?"

"I may need your assistance, I will inform you."

Sirius bowed his head before bouncing off with a giggling Aurora to see how the children were faring, he had helped open the glitter tubs as Antonin and Severus floo'd in.

"Good Morning Gentleman, care to join us?" Sirius grinned.

Antonin quickly agreed, he was much like Sirius and Rabastan, young children at heart who was not afraid to let their inner child out! Quickly taking his seat between Pansy and Hermione he began drawing a Dragon, it wasn't until then that anyone knew how well Antonin could draw. Severus took one look at the mess and politely declined, offering to find Lucius to have his input on a school matter. Draco waved to him and thanked him politely for his potions set, he had wanted to already play with his new set however, his parents told him he had to wait until after his party to do so. Even with a child's beginner set Draco if brewing a potion wrong could still do damage that may not have been replaceable by the time his party arrived.

* * *

By 11 am the majority of his guests had arrived and Draco had started the party games, Pass the Howler, Pin the Wand on the Wizard and Musical Gargoyles were the most popular. Pansy's mother had dropped her off again without staying, only waving a Hello and Goodbye to Narcissa, this irked Bellatrix to no end. Yes, Pansy was strong willed but no more than Bella had been at her age, if she could make a living out of just taking children, Pansy would be her third child, yes that was a private joke between Narcissa and Bella. At least she could use Tom to bully Pandorea and Cyrus into letting Bellatrix 'Tutor' the girl at a later date.

Theo had stuck to his Father after being told he had to publically apologize to Pansy. Thoros Nott was not a man to get on the wrong side off, and for no one to have told Thoros that his son had embarrassed him was such an insult and a major embarrassment, it wasn't until Sirius had a word with Tom to tell Thoros he was to let Theo play and that boys will be boys, did he allow Theo to leave him. Sirius made a mental note to speak with Lucius over Theo, the boy's relationship reminded him so much of the relationship he had once had with his parents. Sirius could see that Theo was already showing signs of advanced intellect and would fair well with Hermione as study partners, he wondered if it was an act? Thoros had recently lost his wife and although he seemed angry with Theo at the time, he still kept a hand on the boy's shoulder in a gentle manner, not in any way controlling or rough. Lucius brought Sirius out of his thoughts as he called everyone around to sing to Draco.

Pansy and Luna had stuck with Ginny and Hermione, all giggling over silly things from the outcome of each game to the way Antonin loved to make a complete fool of himself all for the pure enjoyment of the girls. Blaise, Greg, and Vince had fluttered between entertaining the girls with their 'charm' and looking at Draco's new swing set through the window. Draco was rather impressed that the weather was still wet so his friends could not ask to try his new toys out before he was willingly offering for them to join. It was not that Draco was spoilt, his parents brought him up to share openly, something Draco did not enjoy until he had his fair share of a turn with his own toys.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone in the room shouted in unison as Draco blew out his candles on his dragon cake. Narcissa had yet again outdone herself.

"Now then, can everyone please be quiet, thank you." Lucius turned and knelt next to his Son. "Draco, your Mother and I are extremely proud of you and how well you have handled your studies this year and with the changes to the family dynamics too, we invested in another present for you, this is your last Birthday present." Lucius smiled at him whilst handing him a training broom.

"Wow... Thank you." Draco hugged both of his parents very tightly, he would be the first of his friends to have his first broom. Not even Tom had bought one for Harrison yet, although he secretly hoped Harrison and Hermione may receive on by Christmas so he could fly with them.

"It also comes with safety equipment for his broom and how to fly instructions," Narcissa informed him before she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

As she bent down Aurora who had been sat on her hip during the birthday song made a grab for Draco's broom. Draco was an amazing big brother, sharing everything he owned with his sister, his broom, however, he was not sharing with her. If he had to wait until he was 6 for one then so did she! He moved back and offered to put it in his room. His Father said that was a very wise idea and sent it there with wandless magic.

 _'Today had been another great day!'_ Thought Draco.


	27. Chapter 27

Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.

25th August 1985 - Rabastan and William's Wedding.

A/N School and work start up for me again this week so unfortunately updates will change to every two weeks or more often if I have time. Sorry

Rabastan Lestrange was not a bad sort of person. But neither was he a good one. There were three things that were important to him: his family, his friends and himself. In that order. One might be wondering whether Rabastan Lestrange was a Hufflepuff, they would be wrong. For although Rabastan was loyal to the ones he loved, dedicated and patience was a strong suit, he was both determined and resourceful too, over powering the hats decision to naturally place him in Slytherin.

Rabastan was easily overlooked. His cheerful personality, mixed with his light green eyes and dark messy hair, had people thinking that he was too wrapped up in his latest joke to be of any importance, too childlike to be given anything serious. He got along with people from all walks of life, had made no enemies, and with a few notable exceptions was not scared of much. He had an average mind, only receiving five O.W.L.s, was a good Beater, but not the team captain, and tended to breeze through life without a care in the world. This all seemed to change when he met William. Rabastan was still fun loving and childlike, he almost seemed grown up. He knew William loved him no matter what or he would not be defying his whole family to be a matter of feet away preparing himself in similar robes, to make the biggest change in both their lives. William had decided he had no problem losing the Weasley name and taking on Lestrange with any future heirs doing so as well.

Sighing he left his room, very tempted to seek out his future Husband, instead he sought out his brother to help him with this damn cravat, why did he agree to such a fiddly tie, he knew as well as William did they both look better with dicky bow ties.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in another wing of the Manor, Hermione stood in her bedroom twirling around in her sleeveless knee length flower girl dress, which was a gentle shade of cream, sleeveless with a teal belt and peach flowers donned the bottom. Her hair twisted into braids which were wound around a loose chignon bun.

"Hermione Riddle will you please stand still!" Narcissa lightly scolded the young girl with a smirk.

"Sorry, Aunt Cissy." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Uncle Bas will not be happy if you crinkle your pretty dress now will he!"

"Ok, it's just that it is so floaty." Hermione sang as she swung in another ballerina like circle.

"It is a very pretty, expensive dress!" Narcissa spoke in a way to make sure Hermione understood.

Clearly, the message got through to Hermione as she sat down and finished watching Narcissa fix her long blonde hair in loose curls. She wore green drop earrings with a matching pendant as well as a silvery shimmer sleeveless v-neck gown. She stood up from her seat to check her outfit looked perfect, she then placed a gurgling Aurora on her hip and took Hermione's hand whilst they walked to Draco's room. Once the two arrived they saw Bellatrix helping both Draco and Harrison fit their cravat, both boys had their hair parted to one side and matching light grey suits, not just any suits, suits which were imported from Paris and Madam Malkin had worked her fingers to the bone to have all the suits measured and put together in time. Both Harrison and Draco were looking the picture of perfection as always. Bellatrix wore her black curls down whilst she wore black heels to match the emerald green dress.

"Hermione you look pretty." Harrison bowed to his sister, Draco took that as his cue as he also bowed the same, remembering the lessons his Father had recently taught them.

Narcissa checked the boys over before taking both their hand's to walk to the guest room where William and Charlie had stayed the night and were finishing getting ready. Bellatrix took her click cam from her bag and took a picture of Charlie attempting to straighten each of their cravats.

"Stunning." Bellatrix shook the red head brothers out of their concentration and to the attention of the new arrivals to the room.

"Thanks, have you seen Bas this morning? How is he?"

"No, we have not Lucius spoke that he would be overseeing the preparations this morning."

The previous night the gentleman of the house had all shared a Firewhiskey in celebrating Rabastan's last night as a single man. Pumpkin Juice was provided for Draco and Harrison.

"It is a shame we can not have him as our Ministry Official witness, however, I am very happy for Ted to oversee as Tom ordains." Rabastan spoke whilst checking his suit.

There had been a small clause in Lucius's official documents when signing to be the Minister he could not oversee any official ceremony for 6 months and during this time an Unspeakable would be more often than not chosen to step in, the Minister Official being Ted Tonks.

"Are you ready?" Rodolphus turned to his younger brother.

"As ready as I ever will."

The party descended downstairs where they met Charlie, William, Lucius, Tom and Sirius.

"Wow... You look amazingly handsome." William stepped forward to meet his Fiance.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself Weasley."

"Not for much longer." William winked at Rabastan before offering his arm for them to walk in together. As they had decided on a small family affair only all the men who were in attendance wore matching suits. Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, Draco and Sirius wore Teal to match where as William, Charlie, Severus, Tom and Harrison all wore peach cravats.

The ballroom had looked exquisite, Narcissa and Andromeda had outdone themselves yet again. The cream and gold decor of the room royally suited and matched with the teal and peach colour scheme the gentleman had chosen. Six round tables with cream tablecloths with tall peach flower vases with teal roses as centre floral arrangements. Balloons filled with helium covered the ceiling, all mixing of different shades of teal and peaches.

* * *

The ceremony had thankfully gone very smoothly, both William and Rabastan gushed as Ted announced them 'Mr & Mr Lestrange'. Sirius, Remus and Fenrir had managed a rather good tune whilst wolf whistling, each earning a swat from Madam Longbottom who had chosen to sit with Neville, Xenophillius and Luna, Fenrir resisted but managed a small growl to escape. Augusta raised an eyebrow challenging the young man and wolf. She had seen many things in her lifetime that would scare her and one wolf in a room full powerful Witches and Wizards was not one of them.

"Do not fear Lady Longbottom, he will not hold such attack against you." Luna dreamily spoke as she drew with her fingers on Neville's arm. Augusta smiled and nodded to the young girl who seemed fascinatingly close to her Neville.

It was no secret to the anyone who sat in the room at that moment that Luna had the gift of seer passed through her Mother, Augusta only wished she knew what the girl might have seen! Hermione had taken her job as flower girl very very seriously. She was and every knew it the centre of attention. Neither William nor Rabastan minded at all, neither of gentlemen liked being the centre of attention.

"Mr and Mr Lestrange, it is now for your first dance!" Tom announced as if on cue everyone stepped to the outside of the floor, everyone except Rosmerta who was glowing and ready to give birth any day now. Narcissa had joked that their babies could have a contract in the making.

William placed his hand right hand on his Husband's hip and took his left hand in his. 'Ready'? William mouthed to his Husband. Rabastan only nodded his head.

As the music started the two began to sway in their own rhythm.

 ** _'To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**

 ** _Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile_**  
 ** _To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**  
 ** _And I do'_**

"Are you happy my love?" Rabastan snuggled into William's shoulder.

"Always. Especially when I am with you, my dear." William spoke into his hair.

 ** _'I'll be good to him, I'll bring love to him_**

 ** _Everyone says there'll come a day when I'll walk_ _alongside of_ _him_**  
 ** _Yes, just to know him is to love, love, love him_**  
 ** _And I do_**

 ** _Why can't he see, how blind can he be_**  
 ** _Someday he'll see that he was meant for me_**  
 ** _To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**

 ** _Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile'_**

Lucius had offered his hand to Narcissa whilst Tom very kindly offered his hand to dance with Lady Longbottom. Augusta checked that her Grandson was happy before accepting his hand, by Merlin was he happy, she had not seen him smile so much before. Maybe Harrison and Draco would do wonders for her shy Grandson.

 ** _'To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**

 ** _And I do_**  
 ** _Why can't he see, how blind can he be_**  
 ** _Someday he'll see that he was meant for me_**

 ** _To know,_** **_know, know him is to love, love, love him_**

 ** _Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile_**  
 ** _To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**  
 ** _And I do_**

 ** _To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**  
 ** _Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile_**  
 ** _To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_**

 ** _And I do'**_**

As the song came to an end, Rabastan and William had thanked everyone for attending their special day. Rabastan had not struggled with his vows as he feared he would. Charlie and Rodolphus had said prepared a speech each. Nothing had gone wrong, the wards had not wavered, the peace seemed too good to be true. However, it was, not a glitch in sight. The food had been amazing, thanks to Tink. Both William and Rabastan had wished for a buffet instead of a sit-down meal, neither of them really formal. William was bothered he could not see a sea of red heads in the room, however, he did expect such although he was very very happy with Rabastan it was Ginny he missed the most.

Severus had managed to not sneer through all the happiness, he did, however, roll his eyes at how happy Dolohov had become sitting at the children's table playing tea party! Severus had also not missed the lengthy conversation between Andromeda and Tom, did she have information for him? Albus had not spoken to Severus recently, and he had worried for a short length of time that he had blown his cover as a double spy until Dumbledore requested information on the day's events. He needed to make sure not to show any memories of Andromeda at the wedding. Tom did not want Dumbledore to know just how close Andromeda had become with her sister again. Sirius brought Severus a Firewhiskey so everyone had a drink of some sort to bid goodbye to the happy couple on their Honeymoon. Both gentlemen were very happy to prepare for their fortnight in France, courtesy of Lucius and Narcissa.

Severus had managed to not sneer through all the happiness, he did, however, roll his eyes at how happy Dolohov had become sitting at the children's table playing tea party! Severus had also not missed the lengthy conversation between Andromeda and Tom, did she have information for him? Albus had not spoken to Severus recently, and he had worried for a short length of time that he had blown his cover as a double spy, until Dumbledore requested information on the day's events. He needed to make sure not to show any memories of Andromeda at the wedding. Tom did not want Dumbledore to know just how close Andromeda had become with her sister again. Sirius brought Severus a Firewhiskey so everyone had a drink of some sort to bid goodbye to the happy couple on their Honeymoon. Both gentlemen were very happy to prepare for their fortnight in France, courtesy of Lucius and Narcissa.

**A/N The song is written by The Teddy bears and is called To Know Him Is To Love Him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **September 1st, 1985.**

Regulus Marvolo Malfoy came into the world lungs blazing. 27 hours Narcissa laboured and in the end, she had to be transferred to St Mungo's for assistance in the form of a C Section. Lucius had stayed by her side the whole time, not letting go of her hand and making sure she knew how very proud he was of her. Only leaving once Regulus and Narcissa fell into a deep sleep. Stepping through the floo Bella, Tom, Sirius, Severus, Draco were all waiting on his arrival.

"How is she? The baby?" Bellatrix accosted him the second he stepped through.

"She is recovering, at the moment her and the baby are fast asleep. The Healer removed her reproductive organs as this was a very trying labour. He mentioned that if she was to conceive again the baby would have next to no chance of survival, she was eerily ok with this."

"The baby?" Sirius prodded for more information.

Lucius turned to Sirius who was sat down with both Harrison and Draco, it was rather late and all the children were in their pj's.

"Regulus Marvolo Malfoy was born a little over an hour ago weighing 5lb 11 oz, he is doing Ok."

"Y..You named him after Reg?"

"Narcissa insisted, she said Regulus came to her in a dream, told her he would need all the help he could get and he needed to be named after two influential men. After 27 hour labour I was in no position to argue with her over a name."

"You said he was ok?" Tom looked to Lucius.

"He has a genetic condition called Downs Syndrome. It's a lifetime condition that was caused by an extra chromosome forming when he was a fetus, nothing neither of us could have done would have prevented him being born with this condition."

"Will he live long, what does this mean? Will he be a squib?" Bellatrix quick fired at him.

"Andromeda has reason to believe he will live a loved life, she mentioned this kind of condition is more common in the muggle world. He has no health issues as of yet but we are to expect a bumpy ride with him. She was very apprehensive with forthcoming reformation to us." Lucius's voice cracked at the end.

"There are places you can se..."

"Do not finish your sentence, Bella, if you want to keep your... Wand" Lucius growled out to his Sister In Law.

"However, unnecessary Bellatrix's information was Lucius, are you both prepared for the support and back lash you will receive from the wizarding community?" Severus asked.

Lucius had not thought about how others would react, not yet.

"Don't worry Daddy, it just means he is special." Draco stepped away from Sirius's side and hugged his Father tightly. "Purity Will Always Conquer."

"Our family motto?"

"Yes, he is a pure-blooded Malfoy Daddy, he will be strong and if he needs help to be that is where Aurora and I come in doesn't it."

"That it does little Dragon, right let's get you four to bed." Lucius put on a smile as he kissed his eldest Son on the head.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I know this evening is in celebration, however, I have a matter I may need help with. Igor Karkaroff." Tom swilled his FireWhiskey around before swallowing the rest and motioned for another tumbler. Lucius, Sirius, Severus and Tom were in Lucius's Study, Bellatrix had offered to put the children to bed before joining them.  
"He refuses my call and is in hiding, I heard he was in Russia a few months ago when I travelled with Antonin and our leads were all dead ends as the Muggles say."

"Karkaroff turned in several of his fellow Death Eaters to the Wizengamot in exchange for his crimes being pardoned. He was the one who turned Barty Crouch JNR over." Severus provided.

"Show me." Tom demanded.

Severus raised an eyebrow but openly showed his now friend the memory.

"Hmm, does anyone have connections with Igor?"

"I believe he had connections in Scandinavia and Bulgaria." Lucius provided.

"Scandinavia as in Durmstrang?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Doesn't Thoros Nott younger brother attend Durmstrang?" Sirius provided.

"He does yes." Lucius nodded in confirmation.

"A visit to Thoros may become handy."

"I am glad Thoros was brought up Tom, I heard his son Theodore is intellectual." Sirius looked at him.

"He is?"

"Yes, However, I fear Thoros's over protectiveness is going to isolate Theodore."

"You noticed that too?" Lucius looked at Sirius.

"At Draco's party, yes."

"Maybe Draco would like to have Theodore over to play?" Tom added.

"That is a great idea, Tom, I was also thinking that maybe he could challenge Hermione as a study partner if he is as clever as Thoros boasts?"

"That maybe a good idea. Bellatrix, would you object to Theodore attending your study classes?"

"No I have no objections, Pansy starts next week, maybe Theo would like to join then too."

"You should be charging for your time Bellatrix." Sirius joked.

"How do you not know that I don't, I don't teach any of your offspring." Bellatrix teased back.

"Bella, Sirius, thank you. Severus, you and Bellatrix will visit Thoros in the morning and speak with him, find out what he knows and enquire regarding Theodore joining the little Study group you have in place for Harrison, Hermione, Draco and Luna.

Severus and Bella nodded politely before an Eagle Patronus exploded into the room;

"I, I am a Father... Amelie Lestrange was born a few hours ago weighing a healthy 6lb 5oz, both her and Rosmerta are doing well, We have only told your house and Rabastan and William. Please keep us updated on Narcissa too ."

Rodolphus Lestrange's voice echoed the room. Everyone looked to Lucius.

"Wonderful, I am happy for them both." Lucius gave a small smile.

Nobody missed the sad tone to his voice, Regulus's future was not certain and as much as Lucius wanted to celebrate, he could not feel easy until his wife and their newborn baby were both resting at home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **September 12TH, 1985.**

 **A/N We are having major WiFi problems in my area, I apologise for the long wait, enjoy the next two chapters.**

 **I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own.**

Today was the day that Regulus Malfoy would be discharged from the hospital, after 11 days in special care keeping an eye on him, his discharge was a warm welcome. When he was born, Andromeda had performed a general check up and found a Septal Defect, this was a hole inside one of the walls that separate the four chambers of the heart. A simple surgery fixed it, however, it meant that he would need to be checked by a healer every 6 months to keep an eye on his development.

"He is perfect Cissa, you did very well, I am extremely proud." Lucius kissed his wife's head as he had a few more minutes with his youngest son.

"Is he? You mean it?" She looked up to him.

"Of course I do dear, he will be loved just as much as Draco and Aurora, he will want for nothing and he will receive the best education even if that means not going to Hogwarts for him."

"What makes you think he will not be magical?"

"Andromeda mentioned that not many children in the wizarding world are born with the same condition, they are sent away." Lucius sighed sitting on the side of the bed.

"You won't?" She gasped at her husband before looking at their son.

"No Narcissa, please, you misunderstood me. You have no need to worry, I have no intentions of sending him away, he will grow up with us all at our manor, he will have plenty of friends and support and be taught how to handle Malfoy Enterprise just as well as Draco, his older brother's protective 'instinct kicked in' once I informed him the extra help Regulus will need."

"I love you, Lucius."

"I love you too. I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She turned to look at him again.

"Rosmerta gave birth to Amelie the same night you gave birth to Regulus."

"How wonderful, why have you waited so long to tell me? I have not sent a welcome gift, how rude of us, what must they think!"

"Cissy, calm down, we have one at home waiting for your seal of approval, I thought you could add a note mentioning Regulus is here."

"Why have you not told our family? Are you ashamed already?"

"No. Of course I am not ashamed of him." Lucius stood away from the bed and took a deep breath. "I was unaware of what to say, dear. Severus, Bellatrix, Tom and Sirius are the only adults who know."

Narcissa smiled and grabbed her Husbands hand in reassurance and understanding.

"Once I am home this evening I will send a birth announcement to everyone. How is everyone at home?"

"Everybody is missing you, especially Draco. The children have started on this years studying, Pansy and Theodore have joined them."

"How wonderful for them. I have missed my little Dragon too. How are Pansy and Theodore fairing?"

"Very well actually, Tom and Severus have permission from Thoros to speak with his younger brother at Durmstrang, it is his belief that is where Igor Karkaroff may be."

"Speak with or interrogate?"

"No my dear, only to speak with. Tom is not sure if that is where Karkaroff is hiding."

"What will Tom do if he finds Igor?"

"I am not sure my darling. He should not have been in hiding. Antonin travelled back to Russia this morning to ask around his friends and family out there that may not have been as forthcoming with information with Tom present. He mentioned he may bring his Mother back for another visit. I offered our manor, however, he did not want to impose knowing Regulus would be home."

"How kind of you. He and his Mother are more than welcome, although if they wish to keep their own space we must have them over for tea before she goes back."

* * *

Once Narcissa had floo'd home from the Hospital, Lucius helped her to bed and carried their black haired blue eyed baby boy to their room. A group of little steps followed behind him, Lucius grinned at the eagerness of them all. He settled his wife into bed before handing the baby to Tom who seemed to be the first waiting to greet the newest Malfoy. Hermione, Harrison, Draco and Aurora were all peering around to scout out the room.

"You are very lucky Narcissa, Regulus Marvolo is a beautiful baby." Tom looked up at the new parents after holding him slightly before allowing Hermione to cuddle with her new cousin. Harrison only looked on, he liked babies, just when they did things and not slept all the time. He knew he would have plenty of time to play with his new cousin when he would begin crawling and playing knights with him and Draco.

"Thank you, Tom, you do not mind us using your middle name do you?"

"I am honoured you thought to do so. When are you allowed to check his core?" Tom asked getting straight to the point.

Tom once thought of his middle name with disdain, a useless excuse for a wizard he had been named after, he could now chanel into love for Regulus.

"The healer recommended not to check his core until 5, or before if he has shown accidental magic."

"He has the black features, Cissy." Bellatrix grinned before gently jumping on the bed to speak with her sister.

"Yes, both Draco and Aurora have Malfoy Looka and Regulus looks a mix of both his namesakes."

"Hey, that means he will be the most handsome man in creation." Sirius joked from the door holding the most beautiful shade of blue roses Narcissa had ever seen.

"Congratulations Cissa, these are for you, I have bought him a few outfits that Tink has washed and will show you once you're ready."

"Sirius, thank you." She air-kissed his cheek before taking the flowers to smell and handed them to her Husband.

"Mummy, our brother is just perfect." Draco smiled whilst he was now holding Regulus from next to his Father with Aurora sat next to him peering at the baby from her position on Lucius's knee.

"I am very glad you think so my Dragon." Narcissa added whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

"Right now then everyone, do you think the little ones would like to play outside? Draco, Tink made sure no Spiders are on your swings." Lucius made the children excited to play outside so Narcissa could rest.

The adults in the room did not need to be asked, they understood the hint when Lucius was having the children leave the room. He stepped towards Narcissa and tucked her in, kissing her brow gently and took Regulus so she could rest and recover from surgery.

After an hour Narcissa had slept, she felt completely drained but wide awake at the same time. Andromeda and the Medi Healer advised no heavy duties for at least 6 weeks, surely walking to her writing desk would not be too heavy? She knew she had no choice but to listen to Andromeda, her older sister had already threatened to stick her to the bed if she was to open up her stitches. Deciding it would be a good way to spend a little bit of her free time she made her way to the desk. Narcissa sat for a while thinking what she should write in the birth announcement, should she add of his extra needs? If only Luna was here to help. Now Narcissa knew she needed sleep again if she was calling on strength from a 5-year-old! Putting quill to parchment she wrote;

 **Lord & Lady Malfoy, Young Lord Malfoy and Young Lady Malfoy,**

 **would like to invite you to join in a celebration of the birth of;**

 **Lord Regulus Marvolo Malfoy.**

 **Born: September 1st,**

 **Weighing: 5lb 11 oz,**

 **Born of: Black hair and blue eyes.**

 **We ask that no visitors come unless invited or asked to do so as Lady Malfoy is recovering from Surgery.**

Checking the parchment she then used the 'Gemino' charm to create several copies before sending one off to, Rabastan and William, Rodolphus and Rosmerta, The Daily Prophet, Antonin, Lord and Lady Parkinson, Lord Nott, Lady Longbottom and finally to Fenrir and his pack. Sending them to the owlery, Narcissa decided an extra 30 minutes of sleep would be best for her before Regulus would need a feed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR.**

 **September 15TH, 1985.**

"Tom, do you need me whilst you visit Durmstrang today?" Lucius asked as he walked into the Library where Tom had been.

"Are you sending Draco to Durmstrang?"

"No, Narcissa is adamant they are all educated at Hogwarts."

"Stay home with your family then Lucius and thank you for the offer."

Lucius bowed his head and left the room Tom had been sat in. He had taken three weeks leave to help Narcissa although he was not needed, as always she completed everything with poise and grace from nappy changing and feeding to hosting the Yule ball. His wife could well and truly manage on her own. Deciding he was not going to let his thoughts bother him he walked outside to find Harrison and Draco fighting with swords in the fort. Hermione was sat on a blanket with Aurora who was now nearly 9 months and enjoyed crawling to anything that she clearly thought was edible, Hermione's hair is one of them. Lucius could see Hermione was trying to read with Aurora, he whipped his wand out and swiftly charming Hermione's hair into a bun. That way she could read to Aurora and not have baby drool all in her curls.

"Daddy, will you come play?" Draco shouted over the top of a turret.

Lucius grinned up at his very happy Son and charmed a flower breathing Dragon to gently attack the boys. Both boys giggled and announced an attack on the magical Dragon.

Yes, his family may be large with many names and houses but it was a happy one. Lucius sat on the sun chair nearest the castle to keep a 'lookout' for the boys, Aurora was now sat on his knee chomping a biscuit when a pile of leaves was dropped on his head.

"Rabastan I swear I will hex you if you ever do that again!" Lucius growled before turning around to see the youngest of the Lestrange men.

"How did you know it was me?

"You wear enough cologne to drown a ship."

 **"** Fine have it your way spoilsport."

William tapped his arm gently in warning to stop antagonising the Malfoy Patriarch. To which Rabastan had.

"Lucius, congratulations on the birth of Regulus, we did floo ahead of time and I spoke with Narcissa who said we could visit. How are they both?" Bas asked as William handed over a baby gift basket.

"They are both doing really well thank you." Lucius took the basket and spotted an expensive bottle of Bourbon he had once tried in school and had never seen it since.

"Dolphus told me you two had been searching for this for a while. We thought with three children as well as holding the Minister of Magic position, you could do with a good bottle for stressful nights."

"Thank you very, very much." Lucius shook each boys hands and asked Tink to keep an eye on the children whilst he showed the men inside to visit Regulus.

* * *

"Darling are you awake?" Lucius asked gently knocking on the door.

"You may come in." Narcissa called back.

"How are you feeling today?" Lucius asked as he walked in. "Bas and Bill are here." Lucius chuckled at his own names for them.

"William, Rabastan, How was the Honeymoon?"

"It was great, thank you Cissa."

"It was wonderful, thank you for everything you have done." William countered the thanks.

Both men spoke as they entered the room, Rabastan walked straight over to the crib and peered in.

"Oh Regulus is a beauty, one day he will break hearts." Rabastan whispered as he peered into the baby's crib.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?" Rabastan's eyes lit up, just as they did the day he held both Draco and Aurora.

Lucius smiled at the man's enthusiasm. As long as Lucius could remember Rabastan was always fun and loved children, he would make a brilliant Father and Uncle.

"William look at him, he is scrunching his nose up." Rabastan gushed to his Husband.

"He is beautiful, he looks just like Sirius."

"Sirius and Regulus looked very similar growing up." Lucius informed William who may not have ever seen family photos.

"Have you visited Amelie? Who does she look like?"

"Unfortunately no, not yet, they are in Spain visiting with Rosmerta's family until tomorrow, I can not wait to cuddle with her either though!" Rabastan spoke however, he never took his eyes from Regulus in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at Durmstrang Tom and Severus had arrived to speak with Thoros's younger brother, Cantankerus Nott.

"Cantankerus, thank you for meeting with us." Tom offered his hand to shake. The boy shook it immediately before sitting down.

"My friends call me Tank."

"May we?" Severus asked once he shook his hand.

"Of course Sir."

"We would like to ask you a few questions, Thoros mentioned you would openly tell us all you know."

"Thoros did? How is he doing? How is little Theo?"

"They are doing better. Theo is now making friends."

"That is good, he needs friends."

"He does, now then, do you know of an Igor Karkaroff." Severus asked.

"I believe I may."

"Will you tell me?"

"I will tell you everything if you can do one thing for me?"

"You want to trade favours?" Tom asked frowning.

"Sure." Tank sat back, smirking, as he did, he looked just like Thoros.

"I'll see what I can do." Severus replied.

"No, unfortunately, Professor, If I tell you what I know you have to follow through with my favour."

"What would you like Tank?" Tom asked.

"I need to leave with you. Today."

Tom sat back and thought about it, why would a 14-year-old need to leave once he had told him unless...

"Granted."

"He became headmaster 4 weeks ago. I had told Thoros although, I believe our post was intercepted."

"What makes you believe this"?

"All my equipment and broom was stolen the very next day."

"Your wish is granted as I promised, go fetch your things."

"I don't have anything, nothing was ever found."

"Ready?" Tom breathed out an angry sigh.

The boy nodded as the trio apparated back to Nott Manor.

"Uncle Tank!" A very excited Theo ran to his uncle and jumped for a hug.

"Hey champ, have you behaved since I left?"

"I have, I have." Theo grinned

"Good." Tank gave him a squeeze before heading off and filling his older brother in, making sure to add he should do his OWLS with the Ministry rather than go back to School.

Tom and Severus floo'd back to Malfoy Manor after also speaking with Thoros with Tank, Tom told him he completely backed his decision to leave Durmstrang. Severus said his goodbyes before he floo'd back to Hogwarts to prepare for the next days off lessons. Tom sought out Lucius and filled him in.

"So he has been hiding." Lucius sighed knowing it would not end too well.

"He has, I am unsure as to why though."

"He will think you will kill him."

"I am going to make him sweat, I still may yet, he proved very disloyal and not trustworthy."

"You mentioned Cantankerus will study from home and take his OWL'S early."

"That is the plan."

"Does he want a career in the Ministry?" Lucius asked, plans in his head forming rather quickly. "I have heard he is rather clever and I could do with a secretary, someone I trust not to slip me love potions or poisons. It will not be a secretary persay, more as a younger left hand man."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR**

 **Aurora's 1st Birthday,** **December 1985**

The rest of 1985 had flown by, Theo and Pansy had settled very well with Luna, Ginny; on the pretence, she was studying with a squib Xenophiluis knew. Hermione, Draco and Harrison. Aurora's 1st birthday was a very small family affair, along with Severus, Antonin, Rabastan, William, Rodolphus, Rosmerta and Amelie, who was a rather chubby baby with red curly hair. Lots of music to dance to, lots of food Narcissa did not usually approve of, cakes, biscuits, juice the general kind of party foods but for children on their birthday's they could eat anything they wanted. Narcissa had created a beautiful fairy cake from fondant and buttercream with crispy marshmallow to create the fairy. Naturally, she had been spoilt for a baby and a Malfoy however not too much as she would have Christmas the next day too. The best gift by far was the one Draco, Hermione and Harrison had charmed, with the help from Sirius. A stuffed pink Dragon that would breath pink glitter on command, the wings squeaked and rattled and she could fly with a password 'Aurora'. It was clear to see she had, had a great day, only if tomorrow would be as great for then that would make Narcissa year as she worried two consecutive days in a row of presents could be too much for a young child. The holidays would be a busy and full one, now all the family was here they would be staying into 1986, just what Narcissa liked.

 **Christmas 1985**

How wrong was Narcissa, Aurora basked in the attention yet again of opening more presents, she may look more like a Black than her older brother but she was Malfoy through and through Christmas again was another quiet affair, with Lucius new in the ministry the annual Yule Ball regretfully did not happen, Narcissa was still as tired from the birth of Regulus and keeping up with his daily needs to really mind. The children and adults alike were all overflowed with gifts. As promised to the children Tom had bought Harrison and Hermione training brooms to join Draco in the Sky. Hermione was slightly apprehensive however her Father had promised he would join her, to begin with. She would never fly alone if she did not want to. A long happy sigh left from Hermione that she had not known she was holding in. Promises to trial them in a few days once the weather thawed slightly made the children trudge along to put the brooms away. Lucius had pointed out that they could use weather charms and heating charms, however, Tom insisted the children wait it out the Muggle way, this way it taught them patience and they would spend more time with the family. Sirius had taken a hands-on approach with either Aurora or Regulus, whoever Narcissa needed help the most with. He secretly enjoyed helping as much now that the older children were in school most of the day Monday to Friday. Sirius only really saw them when Bellatrix needed any assistance which he was happy to provide, he was feeling lost, not many Wizengamot trials were held anymore, maybe he should seek employment?. Noticing his blank stare of concentration Lucius put his hand on his shoulder and beckoned him to join the men in the study whilst the children baked with Narcissa, Rosmerta, Tonks, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Antonin had contemplated on staying, however, Severus dragged his arm with his.

"Come Dolohov, You don't want Bella to tease your manhood anymore." Severus jested as they walked to the study.

"Pff, I could turn anyone, including that witch." Antonin puffed his chest out rather manly.

"Ha, good luck with that one 'Nin, Bellatrix is as straight as I." Rabastan shot back as his arm was snaked around his Wizard.

"I just want a catch up on any news before we really start Christmas." Tom started after he handed everyone a FireWhiskey.

"Theodore has settled very well in with Bellatrix's group, he does indeed give Hermione the competition she hoped he would, thankfully both are too young to be too dishearted by a loss and eagerly congratulate each other."

"Good, let's encourage this. They both need challenging and yes it is great they are both happy for each other."

"Tank sat his OWLS early as planned, I have his results, I will not share if you don't mind, they are his to open on New Years but he will be joining me." Lucius grinned over his glass.

"That is great news. Severus well done, we all know that was with your influence." Tom praised the potions master.

"Not mine, he was rather intrigued to learn, not like the dunderheads I am used to."

"How are plans going regarding Karkaroff?" Fenrir asked.

"Slowly than I had planned, although an informant tells me it is making him sweat." Tom swilled his glass around before looking at Severus to change the course of the topic. "Any news on Dumbleydore?"

"No, he still thinks Harrison is at Privet drive as planned."

"How has he not checked on him yet? Remus growled out, his plan of trying to stay quiet in the corner failed. Fenrir rested his hand on the wolfs shoulder to calm him.

"He is under the impression that even with the grudge Petunia had against Lily and James that she would bury it and raise Harry as she would a Son!" Severus added.

"Anyone who had met Lily's sister knew she was the poster girl for Muggles hating anything to do with our world." Sirius added.

"I thought he had wards?" William asked curiously

"Cleverly asked Master Cursebreaker in the corner. He does, it is a love ward, however, he never felt any love there so how it worked I do not know, I think it has a relation to Lily's sacrifice to save Harry when Tom advanced to speak with her that night at Godrics Hollow. As long as Harry stays with someone who is blood-related he will still have the protection ward in place."

"No one here is related to Harrison are they?" Antonin asked, not knowing wizarding connections of the English folk.

"I would say everyone but you is Antonin and Severus. Tom is related to Harry through the distant relatives of the Peverell brothers even before the blood adoption, I am related through a blood adoption when he was born and via Grandfather Pollux which in turn relates him to Bella, Narcissa, and Andromeda and their families. He is related to William through the bloodline on Phineas Nigellus and in turn, will be related to Rabastan since their wedding. As long as we all keep showing all the children love and supported Dumbledork has no chance of twisting Harrisons mind the way he did with Lily's." Sirius thought out aloud to the room.

 **Tom's Birthday and the Annual New Year Lunch.**

With the birth of Aurora last year, Tom thought everyone had forgotten his birthday, that was the way he liked it. He had not long been in touch with his Daughter and adopted a Son, Tom was very busy indeed. So it was a huge shock, to say the least when he walked down into the parlour later than usual on the 31st of December to find everyone sat around the furniture, bar Tom's favourite highback chair with presents surrounding said chair.

"Happy Birthday." Harrison and Hermione chortled together.

"Thank you, you did not need to go through so much effort!"

"We did not celebrate last year and this year we have more of a reason to celebrate." Narcissa stood and gave him a small kiss on his cheek whilst wishing him a Happy Birthday.

"Thank you Narcissa, Well there are far too many presents for me to open by myself, would you like to help?" Tom asked the children, trying to take the attention from him.

"Mother said no, she knew you would ask us, today is about you, Tom." Draco smiled before handing a present to him. "This is from me." Draco handed him a gift.

Tom smiled slightly before sitting down and frowned at Narcissa who rolled her eyes gently before smiling. She had known of Tom's childhood, she knew that he had never celebrated a birthday, by the time he had left school he had already made a Horcrux and was not of his own mind, he had followers that feared him and for the first time in his life, Tom could say he had a small group of family and friends.

Tom opened the present and inside Draco had managed to have his hands on Narcissa's Click Cam and throughout the last year, Draco had stealthily taken pictures of Tom with Hermione and Harrison without anyone's knowledge, he had chosen the best ones or so he thought and with help he had glued them in a very nice dark oak scrapbook.

"Draco, this is magnificent, thank you very much." Tom gently placed the book down


	32. Chapter 32

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR**

 **January 5th 1986**

Bella had finished teaching Draco, Hermione, Theo, Harrison, Luna and Ginny about The Sacred 28, Pansy was unable to join them as she had, had her Dragon Pox vaccination and had become rather poorly afterwards. She was thankful that the children seemed to grasp the idea rather quickly, however it grew a problem from Ginny and Luna who asked and asked as to why they were viewed as blood-traitors. Bellatrix explained it was because their family spent far too much time with Muggle's and had no interest in integrating with them or helping them integrate with us, they sat on the fence too much. Bellatrix had assured the girls that they were the knew generation and that they could with help change the fate of their families. Luna was an only child and so that was easy, however, Ginny was one of 7 children, she may needed a little help. As she was packing parchment and supplies away Bella felt a familiar burn on her arm she had not felt in years, turning quickly she disappeared on the spot.

"My Lord." She slipped back into her death eater role rather quickly as she bowed in front of Tom who had his Voldemort glamour up.

"Bellatrix, my most faithful warrior. Please rise."

Bella did as she was told, the room was dark, she could smell and hear other's breathing, the only other person she could see was Igor Karkaroff sat on a chair with his hands bound behind his back and a single light shone down on his disgruntled body, he was alive...just. His appearance was ravage almost, his face was covered in blood and he looked like he had being hiding in a cave for a year.

As Bellatrix looked him up and down with disgust, she felt someone snake their arm around her waist, as she turned to hex them she saw Severus standing with his finger on his lips as he guided her out of the room.

"You know Severus, if we didn't both look for the same team I would have thought you were seducing me, grabbing me like that, you are lucky I did not hex you."

"It is because it was me that you didn't throw a hex." Severus chucked dryly, knowing full well what the witch was capable of.

"So, where was he found?"

"In a forest near Nott Manor, Dolohov was in the area when something felt, wrong."

"What do you mean wrong."

"He described it as the air felt wrong, almost like just before a storm."

"Ok, what did he do?"

"He contacted Nott, he was visiting on behalf of Tom to give on update on Tank. Dolohov and Nott broke down the wards he had pathetically set, stun him on site and contacted Tom."

"His face?"

"Dolohov said he tripped over his foot and fell face flat onto a large rock." Severus smirked before looking back. "Ready to see the showdown?"

Bellatrix grabbed his hand and the two were half walking half running back to the room, neither had realised how far they had walked.

* * *

"Aurora, no, this is not your broom." Narcissa sighed as she heard her son shout for what felt like then the 50th time that day. Draco was attempting to be the man of the house whilst Lucius was 'in a meeting.'

Checking on a sleeping Regulus, she left the confines of her room and headed downstairs, a wave of relief swept over her as she found Sirius already dealing with the incident.

"Cissa, all is well, do not worry."

"Sirius, what would I do without you?"

"Succumb to the madness that is the Black family?

"Humour is not your strong point." She swatted him before turning to a pouting Draco.

"Yes my little Dragon?" She addressed him.

"Cousin Sirius said I had to be a big boy and share with my sister."

"Yes and your brother, your cousins and all your friends, however, there are toys you do not share and your broom is one of them."

"He said I had to share my colours." Draco looked at his feet sullingly.

"Yes, cousin Sirius is correct, your paints are to be shared by everyone if you decide to take them from their place."

"I do not like sharing."

"No one likes sharing my little prince, but it is part of life." Narcissa patted Draco's shoulder before watching him run and play with Harrison and his blocks, Hermione and Theo were sat comfortably reading on opposite chairs, both content and deep in their books. Aurora now chewing on yet another biscuit, Narcissa was sure that her only daughter would turn into a biscuit before long. She gave a sideways glance to Sirius who was only grinning, with such an innocent smile.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Sirius interrupted her deep thought.

"I was going to floo Andy and..." Narcissa tried to reply.

"I will make you a deal. I will watch the all the children whilst you take Reg with you to have a few hours with Andy, you have worked very hard these last few days whilst Lucius has being at work and it couldn't have come at worst time."

"Are you sure? What do you want in return?"

"I am inviting Remus for tea next week, could you invite Severus, we may then have to be accidentally busy."

"Sirius you devious man, leave them both to find their own paths."

"I can not Cissy, the anticipation is killing me, even if they just remain friends, I feel as if we don't see either of them enough anyway."

"Yes, quite. On the subject of finding a partner have you?" Narcissa turned back to see exactly what Sirius was feeling, his facial expressions always gave him away.

"No, and I fear I never will, however, it does not upset me as it once did."

Sirius had not given any emotion away with his facial expressions, had he done that on purpose Narcissa thought no more on the matter before choosing to use this quite moment to leave with Regulus.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR**

 **January 5th 1986**

"Cissy dear, what do I owe the pleasure to your un-planned visit?"

"Sorry to presume you were free, I was at a loose, tired end and hoped you would not mind my and Regulus rude behaviour by just dropping through."

"Nonsense, your all more than welcome. The pot is on the stove, I am sure you remember how to pour tea into two pots." Andromeda smirked before cooing over Regulus who was now sitting in her arms.

"Do not worry yourself, I am passing through Madam Black." Ted popped his head around to smile at Andromeda.

"How many times Ted, It is Narcissa and thank you, I did not want to give my dearest sister here any ammunition to use against me in the future."

"What are you doing home dear, I was not expecting you for another few hours."

"I was given the afternoon off, training is underway for the new Aurors and I was not needed."

With that Ted turned back to the kitchen and set the pot onto boil. He was rather happy to see Narcissa and Andromeda had become close again. He knew it would be years if ever her saw Bellatrix at his door, he knew they were both to blame for the family split, however love was love and he would not apologize for falling for Andromeda.

"Here we go lady's, I will leave you to talk, right now I do believe I have a meeting with the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts."

"Oh gosh I forgot about that, I am glad you are home early, it's a god job really. Please do inform me of the findings when you are home dear." Andromeda stood and kissed her husband before he left.

"Meeting?" Narcissa questioned.

"Hmm, She floo called last week to discuss with either or both of us regarding Dora's career opportunities, Dora's typical response was to rile Professor Dumbledore who treats her like a pathetic young girl whom knows nothing."

"Oh dear, what did Dora say?"

"She flat out told him, she was to pay a visit to the notorious Bellatrix Black and tell her she would like to join her cause."

"Bella's cause being?"

"I have no idea, neither does Dora, she said it to annoy Dumbledore, nevertheless it riled him up and thus us meeting with Minerva."

"I can leave if you want to be in attendance at this meeting."

"Oh no dear, I have no intention of being there, I will not control myself and therefore Ted is the better choice to have as a representative for her."

"Hmm, quite." Narcissa smiled as she took another sip from her cup.

"Andromeda, is it protocol to have a meeting regarding career choices with the headmaster and in their third year?"

"Apparently so, Dora did tell us before Yule that some of her friends have being practically grilled of their choice of career path."

"So now we know why she acted so... brass, Bella will be proud when she comes home."

"Home, where is she?

"Tom has Igor Karkaroff somewhere that is... isolated."

"Why does Tom have him."

"Igor had purposefully avoided Tom as Voldemort and it angeredTom, it turns out that Igor was a double spy."

"Like Severus?"

"Yes and no, he was playing both roles however, only Dumbledore was aware of this."

"Oh, Tom will not like that, he has changed since having Hermione back in his life and having adopted Harrison, however, he will not change for Igor... so he has Bellatrix with him?"

"Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antonin Dolohov, Tank Nott, most of his most faithful."

"How long has Lucius being gone?"

"I believe three days, I hope they either kill him or dump him so he can come home. Draco has missed his father."

"How is Draco and Aurora, and all the brood you seem to be collecting."

Narcissa laugh halfheartedly, not too loud as now Regulus had fallen asleep on his Aunt. "They are all well, Bellatrix along with Sirius and sometimes Antonin educate them from the manor, Bellatrix has also taken in Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Ginevra Weasley."

"A Weasley? How did she convince Molly?"

"She hasn't Molly doesn't know, she thinks that Xenophillius Lovegood has a tutor for her little girl, the truth is, she goes to the house and Bella collects them and drops them off, she also gets to visit William. Molly banned all her children from seeing William as he is gay and now a Lestrange."

"Oh the horror." Andromeda fained a disgusted face.

"I have heard on the grape vine that William intends to adopt Ginny for him and Rabastan to finish raising."

"How on earth does he intend to do so?"

"I believe he will wait until his mother slips up and use his Prewitt seat that he has inherited on the Wizengamot and Rabastan will back him, so will the house of Malfoy."

"Will Bella back for house Black?"

"She cannot, the seat was passed to Sirius as the next male heir, Grandfather's wish, however he does intent to use his seat to our advantage. Tom will back for both house Potter on behalf of Harrison's future seat and house Slytherin which he silently resides in."

"Would it be safe for him to out he is lord Slytherin?"

"He can send a parchment with his vote, I am not sure when he will reveal who he is, I think it will be one of his trump cards."

"And if Molly does not slip up, as you call it?"

"I believe their plan will be to wait, until Ginevra decides to live with them and she will ask, she is so much happier around William."

The two women sat for a few more hours before Narcissa agreed she would have to go and relieve Sirius of all the children, promising to see her sister soon, she picked her youngest child up and stepped through the floo home, only to find a dusty, smelly Lucius awaiting her arrival home, she did not care how he looked, she practically ran to him and melted into his arms, she had missed him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sadly I own nothing, all rights go to our Queen JKR**

 **January 10th 1986**

 **I have no Beta but Grammarly!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWER FOR SAYING THIS IS NOTHING BUT FANGIRL RUBBISH, I AGREE, IT IS A FANGIRL STORY, YOUR OPINION ON THE STORY BEING RUBBISH IS YOUR OWN. THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

 **190** hours since Lucius had left through the floo, just over a week. Everyone in the household was feeling emptiness of Lucius's 'trip' away. Narcissa was hoping he would be home soon, there was only so long he could be gone as the Patriarch of their family, let alone the fact he was newly appointed Minister of Magic, the wizarding world would soon notice. Tom had assured Narcissa that no harm would come to hard to Lucius before his departure, Narcissa knew not to doubt Tom, however, 190 hours and counting with no word from anyone, not even Bellatrix which was worrying. Hermione had begun to question why her Father had stopped bedtime kisses, Narcissa had explained he was on business and would hopefully arrive home soon. This did nothing to calm Hermione, however, she had found solace in the vast amount of books within the Library. William had come to stay for a few days, hoping during his stay that at least Rastaban would arrive back. Every member of the family was missed. Even Severus and his snarky remarks. The day was not too unpleasant and so Narcissa allowed William to watch the boys whilst they flew on their brooms, Hermione decided flying was not her activity today and instead was teaching Aurora new words, words which the poor 1 year old had no chance of speaking, Narcissa smiled and allowed them to carry on. The conversation Hermione had begun was the most she had said in the last day or so. Regulus who was dozing off in Narcissa's arms was snuggled in a blanket that belong to Draco when he was a baby, as she begun relax, a cold hand touched her cheek, opening her eyes quickly, stood infront of her was her Husband, filthy and with his arm in a cast and sling.  
"Wha..How..."

"Hello Cissa, come in side so we can speak?"

Narcissa was not lost in the tone Lucius had used, he had not sounded so deflated since Regulus was born and he was worried Narcissa did not want to keep him. Nodding slightly she announced she was taking Regulus to lie down.

"Why did use a disillusionment charm? Draco has missed you terribly." She confronted him the minute they were alone.

"Severus is in a bad way."

"Bad way how?"

"He is in St Mungo's on support."

"I need you to explain from the beginning." She glowered at her Husband.

"We had Igor, he gave a little but nothing, after a few days Dumbledore arrived with his band of baboons and begun firing, Tom had to disappear naturally. Severus was hit with several spells and they disappeared. It was a very odd attack, they did not attack to kill, just to harm, however we do know it was Dumbledore's wand that fired the spells at Severus and no one know what spells he has used."

"Why did Tom not come back? Or at least send word? How is it that no-one knows what had harmed Sev?" She asked after a while.

"Tom chased after Igor and I have not had word since he left. I was hoping he was back are not sure dear..." Lucius stood forward to grab his wife's hand, however for the first time she refused his touch.

"7 days you have been gone, with no word, nothing. Not even an empty owl."

"I am so very sorry, we had to focus on getting Severus to a Hospital that could treat him." Lucius stood back clearly hurt.

"What happened to you?" Narcissa asked stepping forward.

"Arthur Weasley is more open to darker spells then the rest of the band of following baboons."

"My Father did this? Oh gosh is Bas ok?"

"Yes he, very handy spell I have now learnt. Bas is well, a few scrapes but nothing that wont heal, he is currently at your cottage showering off, go, go see your Husband William, he is going to need you."

William nodded and walked from the room, leaving the couple in silence.

"What of you Mr Malfoy? Do you need me?" Narcissa snaked her arms around her Husband and laid her head on his chest gently.

"Always." Was his reply into her hair.

Narcissa hugged him tightly, allowing all the pent up emotion to release, just for a moment before stepping back and ordering him to shower before approaching any of the children. Lucius did as he was told, it would take a little while for his wife to be putting him back in the good books. He was extremely lucky she had not mentioned about sleeping in separate rooms and he knew it!

* * *

A few hours later, after Narcissa had inspected Lucius, Sirius and Antonin, who had since arrived after Lucius, she allowed them to go see the children. She could not miss Hermione's crest fallen face when she saw her Father had not arrived home with her, Nagini, who had stayed behind snaked herself around Hermione in comfort. Hermione laid on her Father's familiar and allowed her own tears to escape, things were so unfair. Her uncle Lucius had returned, why hadn't her Father? Was he hurt? Was that why Severus had not returned too? Feeling someone lift her up, which Hermione soon realised was Sirius, Hermione snuggled into his chest, she knew everyone cared, however, everyone missed her Uncle Lucius too, rightly so too. Opening her eyes as she felt a smaller hand stroke her back, she noticed Harrison looked just as sad as they both sat on Sirius's knee. How had she forgotten so easily that Harrison was her blood brother and he would have clearly missed _THEIR_ Father just as much as she. Returning the affection, Hermione grabbed Harrison's hand tightly.


End file.
